Beautiful Disasters
by LuvFuryPassionxx0
Summary: What happens when relationships begin to mix and deceit tears apart the closest of friends? Things are never what they seem and disaster is the deadly outcome in this game of love.
1. A Playful Bet and Meeting with The Devil

_**Beautiful Disasters**_

**Chapter One: "A Playful Bet and Meeting with the Devil"**

_I never forgot that night but it'd be dumb not to pretend why. You can't just forget who you gave your life to, who you gave just about everything you had. The moment I layed eyes on him, the hold he had on me never ceased to sweep me off my feet and it never will cease. But there comes a time when you must let go..when things turn out the way they did. It's said that you can never blame the one that came between you and your lover..but when that person is your best friend, I believe it's safe to blame them..I could drop to my knees every night and pray for the answers, but they never would come. No, I've tried to let this all side but it's impossible to do just that. There are scars on my heart to remind me inwardly..and they will always be there to remind me of that terrible period of my life. Sure, he helped me grow into what I am today but that doesn't change what he did..or more importantly, the fact that I almost lost my life because of him.._

Stacy Keibler drug her long legs across the soft carpet, stopping to stare at the clock as if the time were important..which, in fact, it was not. She hadn't been to work in over a year and she wasn't planning to go back anytime soon. All she could do was stay at home and slowly slip away from reality, not that she had any grasp of it anyhow. Stacy wasn't the girl she used to be and she never would be her again. The blonde tossed her messy hair behind her as she slowly made her way into the kitchen, calmly and quietly. But the silence in the house was abruptly put to an end as the phone began ringing suddendly, bringing a loud gasp from Stacy's lips.

"..Hello?" she said into the phone, her voice shaking softly.

"Girl, where are you? I've called your cell like, eight times in a row and I keep getting your voicemail!" Stacy's close friend spoke loudly into the phone, the sound of music and laughter ringing in the background.

"Trish, I told you..I don't want to be bothered." Stacy sighed as she flipped through the latest RAW magazine, half heartedly realising that she missed all her friends back at work, Trish Stratus being one of them.

"You never want to be 'bothered'..Jeez Stace, don't you think it's time to join the living?" the Canadian retorted, a hint of urgency in her soft voice. Stacy held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she continued to rake her eyes over the pages of the magazine.

"I'll do that when I'm ready, which I'm not at the moment. What did you call for? Or are you just going to try and persuade me? You know that never works!" Trish snorted into the phone, a smirk spreading across her face even if Stacy could not see it.

"Believe me, I know that. I'm calling because it's been a year since I've actually _seen_ you and everybody's missin' you..come on, can't you at least come for the weekend or something?" Stacy switched the phone to her other ear as she ran a hand through her knotted hair, her fingers becoming entangled in the blonde mess. When was the last time she'd bothered to comb her hair?

"I'll think about it..you are right I guess, it has been forever since we've seen eachother." Stacy sighed deeply after she'd hung up with her friend moments later, a slight frown forming on her face. She wasn't too sure if she was ready to take that giant step and go back to visit the WWE. It may have been a year since she'd left it behind but it seemed like just yesterday that she'd left something else behind..the Baltimore native shook her head violently, as if trying to force him out of her head. She pretended like it never happend, she kept it all inside. Stacy had just gotten her mind onto other things when she flipped a page in the RAW magazine, his handsome face appearing before her like a plague. Stacy practically threw the magazine into the trash can, desperately gripping at her hair in frustration.

"Okay, Stace, get a hold of yourself.." she said aloud, blinking rapidly to try and fight back the tears that were threatning to spill. Her brown eyes darted around the room to spot something to get her mind off of him. She settled for the tv as she flung herself down onto the couch, softly burying her face into a pilow. What was she going to do? She needed to find something that would consume all of her time, all of her energy so she would no longer have time to think about the past..to think about what could've been. Stacy tugged on her tangles as she watched the screen blankly, her mind racing at all the thoughts running wild in her aching head. She came to the conclusion that she did, in fact, want to wrestle again but how she could pull herself together to accomplish this, she was unaware. RAW was out of the question period..she never again wanted to find herself near him again. But at the same time, SmackDown! was also not a place she favored to be. _She_ was there. Stacy groaned aloud as she turned on her back, her eyes desperately gazing at the ceiling above her. Maybe this wasn't the best time to think about picking up her old job again. Besides, she needed to rethink about Trish's request..should she go visit her friends? Logically, this wouldn't be a hard conclusion to make..who wouldn't want to see their friends, spend some quality time with people who loved them? But to Stacy, it was different. She had to arange her schedule so she'd never have to see him. But what happend if she happend to bump into him in the hallway? Well then, she'd just fall back into the state she was in the night she'd caught him with her, and that was the last thing Stacy wanted. The blonde sighed as she chewed her bottom lip, coming to the conclusion that she did want to see her friends. She'd just have to pray that she didn't run into him..

Stacy held her cellphone between her shoulder helplessly, at the same time trying to pack for her little trip. Trish was chatting away about things that she honestly didn't care about but listened to for the sake of her friend.

"Bring a bikini..the hotel we'll be at has a pool," Trish said, chuckling at the grunt Stacy made at the phone.

"You still boss me around when it comes to packing I see. Look Trish, I'll see you tomorrow around two..okay?" Stacy hung up with the Candian diva seconds later, tossing her cellphone onto her bed, ready to resume her hunt for outfits. Stacy had a terrible boot fetish and her beloved shoes took up most of her suitcase but it didn't really matter. She packed a few mini skirts, some tops and her underwear, zipping up the bag and placing it beside her bed. Time would tell if her decision to go back for a visit was the right one..and that scared her. Stacy tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear as she buried her toes into the carpet, a habit she'd picked up recently whenever she was thinking. All she really could do was cross her fingers and pray for the best..

The plane ride to Atlanta had been smooth but that still didn't stop the long legged blonde from shaking. Stacy tried her best to push her way through the crowd, headed towards the main lobby where she was to meet Trish. She spotted the Canadian sitting alone, the impatient look that Stacy knew so well on her pretty features.

"Trish!" Her friend looked in about twenty directions before she finally saw Stacy.

"Girl! You look great!" Trish embraced Stacy in the friendly hug before the two gathered up her things and took off for the hotel. "I thought you'd chicken out!" Stacy took a sip of the diet soda she'd just bought, shrugging slowly.

"I almost did. How's he been..?" Trish chewed her lip softly, her hands clutching the steering wheel as if it were her only hope.

"He's..fine." Stacy looked at the floor, trying to avoid the brown eyes at were staring at her.

"Oh..well--"

"Look, Stace, he's not important. He's part of your past..besides, you're here for other reasons!" Trish smiled at her, her eyes hopeful and desperate to change the subject. Stacy stared at her for a while before she let it all go..Trish was right, she wasn't here for him. "And here we are!" Stacy was brought from her thoughts at the sound of her friends voice, bringing her eyes up from the floor to see that they had stopped and that they were at the hotel. The two divas brought the suitcases from the car up to Trish's room and arranged all of Stacy's things to make her feel at home.

"Wow, I didn't realise I'd brought so much," Stacy said aloud, laughing softly at the glare she got from the Canadian.

"You're tellin' me." Trish excused herself to go take a shower while Stacy wandered around, checking out the suite that she'd be staying in for the next four days. Trish had planned a bunch of activites for them and some other superstars that would take up most of their time so it wasn't like she'd run into him..at least, she hoped not. A sudden knock on the door startled Stacy, who had just gotten comfortable on the sofa. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, swinging it open to meet the handsome face of John Cena.

"Stacy! Oh my God!" John said, accepting the leggy diva into his strong arms.

"John! Oh, I've missed you most of all!" Stacy said, her eyes misty at the sight of her close friend. She remembered how John had been there for her through everything..and how much she still cared about him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trish drug me over here..said she had a big surprise..and you sure as hell must be it!" John smiled down at Stacy with those intense blue eyes that never ceased to send shivers down her spine. He kept his arm around her slim waist as they made their way to the living room to wait for Trish.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you. But you don't know how glad I am that you are here!" Stacy squeezed his hand in hers. The both shared another long gaze at each other before the fiesty blonde made her way out into the living area, a large towel wrapped around her head. She smiled at the two from the doorway, her brown eyes lit up like a star.

"John, I see you've found my surprise." The brunette smiled at the Canadian diva, his eyes returning quickly back to Stacy.

"We all need to go out tonight..you know, like ol' times," he said. It was clear that Trish loved the idea and Stacy herself had no problem with going out to a club. "Alrighty, I will pick ya ladies up 'round eleven and we can club hop! Check ya then." John winked at the blondes before he slipped out, silence following the shutting of the door. Trish crossed her arms across her breasts, watching her friend with squinted eyes. Stacy kept her gaze firmly on the floor, feeling the tension at the situation.

"Why are you staring at me, Trish?"

"Do you still have that "not so important" crush on John?" the diva asked, lightly throwing herself onto the couch to get closer to Stacy, who was now rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter anyway..I'm not ready for a relationship," the leggy diva replied sternly.

"Oh please! It's been a year. And John is perfect for you!" Stacy bit into her lip, her eyes scanning the room, as if desperately looking for an escape. But this was normal behavior for Trish Stratus..loving but nosy as hell.

"Let's no discuss this..period. I may have a tiny, almost microscopic crush on John but that is all." Trish grumbled under her breath as she surrendered, shaking her platinum hair at the woman beside her.

"You suck." After much talk of other things, Trish decided that they should get something to eat before going out with John. The girls drove around in search of a nice, inexpensive place to grab something quick, so they could be back before eleven and get dressed. Stacy got a chicken salad and a diet soda and the two ate as fast as possible.

"I feel ill.." Stacy said, laughing at the thought of how fast she'd consumed her dinner.

"That's not surprising, you pig! Now get dressed just as quick, it's ten-thirty." The girls hurried up to the hotel room, neither speaking as they rushed to get dressed. Stacy settled on a jean mini-skirt, a white buttonup blouse and some knee high boots. Trish didn't bother to get too fancy but she still looked fabulous in a lowcut tank top and some tight jeans that had holes in the knees.

"I love these jeans but they drag on the ground," she stated, pointing out the fact that her shoes were completely covered by the jeans. Stacy smiled behind her friends back as she went to wait for John since Stacy still needed to apply her makeup. Trish waited only for a few minutes before he made his way towards her, wearing a slight smirk as he studied his longtime friend.

"Can I comment on the shirt?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. The Candian smacked his hand as it crept forward to touch her, a sassy smile on her face.

"I dare you.." The two shared a platonic hug before heading inside to gather up the slow, Baltimore native. "Stacy, hurry up!" John stood beside Trish as they waited at the bathroom door, both tapping their feet in impatience. Trish groaned, excusing herself to get a drink. The brunette still waited for Stacy, happy to hear the door finally open.

"Ready! Hey John!" He whistled as his eyes raked over her long legs and over her entire body, his eyes sparkling in the light.

"Hot damn, Stace!" Stacy twirled around so John could study her thoroughly. He felt her leg rub up against his and smirked at her, pressing his lips together as he shook his head.

"I know I look hot," she said playfully, pinching John lightly as she pushed by him to head towards Trish. The trio left the hotel soon after, eager to get to the clubs. Trish picked the first stop at a place called "Coma". John and Stacy followed behind the highstrung blonde who was ready to go dance, leaving the two to stand in an awkward silence.

"I'm not ready to dance yet, want to get something to drink?" John asked slowly, taking off his hat to rake his fingers through his short hair.

"Sounds good to me. I'll get us a booth!" Stacy's long legs moved under her as she searched for a place to sit, finally settling on the booth that was the farest from the crowds. John brought them back some Smirnoff Twisted, Stacy's absolute favorite. "You remembered!" she purred, rubbing his arm softly.

"Of course! Why would I forget your drink of choice? Anyway..how's everything been for you?" John said, raising his voice a little to talk over the music.

"It's been so-so..not the best times I've ever seen. You?" John shrugged his broad shoulders, playing with his shirt as he looked down at the floor. Stacy heard him sigh deeply, her eyebrow rising in confusion.

"I went out with Jackie Gayda for awhile..but we broke it off." Stacy's mouth formed a silent "Oh", faguely remembering that Trish had mentioned this about two months ago. She crossed her legs as she studied the man before her, her hazel orbs melting. She told him before but she was so happy to have him near her again. The past year of not talking to him once were torture to her.

"What happend between you two?" John laughed softly, his fingers delicately tracing the top of his glass.

"She had broken up with Charlie about a month before she asked me out..and it came to my knowledge that she was just using me to make him jealous..no big deal." Stacy's mouth twisted into a sneer, shaking her head at the thought of Jackie, a longtime friend of hers.

"I swear, Jack doesn't know what she wants!" she smiled sweetly at him, her fingertips gently sliding down his arm. John chewed his lip as he stared at the woman across the table from him, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Guess I wasn't what she wanted." Stacy snorted, her eyes sharp.

"Don't you dare say that! She's just dumb." The Baltimore native licked her lips before she searched the crowds for Trish, spotting the diva talking to some of the other WWE girls Maria and Joy. Stacy turned her attention back to John, who was watching her. "It seems Trish is chattin'..want to dance, catch up on old times?" John agreed instantly, taking her arm in his hand to lead her through the packed hallway towards the dance floor. The two took a place in the middle of the crowd, John's hands grasped firmly to her slender waist, her fingers locked behind his neck.

"This brings back memories, eh? I remember when we used to go dancing every Friday night after our joint shows.." John recalled, looking away as he thought of the past. Stacy let out a small laugh as she shifted in his arms.

"I would've sworn you'd forgotten those crazy nights." John shook his head, a far away light in his eyes.

"Never!" The two fell into silence as the music continued to play, both of their minds traveling back through the years they'd spent together. John watched the floor as Stacy stared at his face, a soft glow rising in her cheeks.

"Is the floor that interesting?" she asked laughing, tilting her head.

"No. Just thinking." Trish chose this moment to squeeze between the two, loudly announcing to her friends that she was ready to get down. The two divas danced together for awhile while John sat in the booth, watching them with a smile on his face. Trish questioned continually why the brunette was so quiet, Stacy just as in the dark as the Canadian. Time passed by quickly and so did the clubhopping. The trio had visited two more other dance clubs and at this time, Trish was wasted. John drove back with a sober Stacy to the hotel, silence once again falling over him. She kept having the urge to ask him what was on his mind but she'd known him for three years, and in that time she'd learned that he only spoke when he wanted to.

"We're here," she whispered in his direction, unhooking her seat-belt.

"Wait Stace.." Stacy closed the door at the sound of his voice. "I want to ask you something..why didn't you contact me after you left?" Stacy rubbed her temples, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

"I didn't think you'd care after..you know, how close you were with him. I figured, for some reason, that you two were in it together." John looked at her, the temper she knew so well firing in his blue eyes. She sighed into the silence, lightly tossing her hair.

"How could you think that?" Stacy swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands trembling at the very mention of all her past problems.

"This is not important anymore. That's why it's the past..damnit John! You know how paranoid I was after everything I'd been through." Stacy opened the passanger side door and stepped out into the night. She took in the scents around her as she took a deep breath. Trish, who had been asleep in the back, woke up and stumbled back to their room, leaving Stacy behind to say goodbye to John, who had now found his way next to her.

"I guess tonight just made me realise what I was missing," he said to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light kiss. Stacy didn't try to conceal the blush that spread across her cheeks at the feeling of his lips lingering on her skin.

"Aw..I don't know what to say..I should probably say sorry first!" Before she could continue, John pressed his finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything of the sort..no need to say sorry. I'm just glad you're back!" They shared a quick embrace before he left for the night, leaving her in the middle of the hallway in silence. Stacy felt tingles in her stomach..was she really crushing on John like Trish had predicted earlier? The leggy blonde shook her head violently as if to remove the thoughts from her mind. She turned and entered the hotel room, still fighting with herself in the silence of her room. She quickly dressed for bed and sunk down into the stiff sheets, her tense body relaxing on contact. Stacy was asleep before she knew it but the road to the morning was not as easy as she'd liked. She kept tossing and turning, never seeming to find a comfortable spot in the bed. It seemed like forever until the morning light would shine..

Stacy strolled around as the house show rolled on, bored to death. She had caught up with a few of her old friends but they all had things to do tonight so it was just her. But another thing that was weighing on her mind was that _he_ was here. Stacy had yet to see him and she prayed that she didn't have to look at his face. That was the last thing she needed at this point in time. The leggy blonde strolled down the halls in silence, stopping momentarily to study the pictures on the walls.

"Stacy! There you are!" John called out, rushing quickly to her side.

"Yes, here I am. What is it?" she asked slowly, smiling at her friend. He shrugged slowly, taking a long sip of the ice water in his hands.

"Just wanted to find you before I go out to wrestle. You going bowling with us tomorrow night?" Stacy crossed her arms firmly across her chest, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" John laughed aloud, realising that she had a point. He gave her a side hug before he dashed back down the hallway, disappearing before she could yell another goodbye to him. Stacy felt the silence weighing in on her again as she was left alone, for the millionth time that night. She began to wander around, without truly paying attention to where she was going. But if she did happen to take notice, she'd know that where she was, she didn't want to be. And she'd notice that his eyes were burning into her back. Stacy glanced around her slowly, feeling somebodys eyes on her..she knew that feeling. It was almost as though ice were traveling up her spine but it left a bitter tingle in her stomach..and she dreaded turning around to meet his gaze.

"Stacy.." he whispered aloud, slowly making his way over to where she was frozen. Stacy's bottom lip began quivering at the feeling on his breath on her neck, her knees buckling below her. What should she do? The only thing she knew to do was run. And it would've worked if he didn't know her so well.

"Let me go!" Stacy yelled, trying to escape the hold that he had on her. But she gave in quickly, trying with all her might not to fall into fits of sobs at feeling his strong arm wrapped around her. She slowly turned to meet his face and those icy blue eyes. They stood face to face once again, the former lovers trying to conceal the emotions running through them. Expect that Stacy felt despair and he felt something different, something even he couldn't figure out.

"You always tried to run when you were afraid to face something, Stace.."

"Don't you touch me again, damn it, why do you always do that?" Stacy once again looked up into those eyes, the eyes of Randy Orton, her former lover. He looked absolutely gorgeous, just like she knew he would.

"You look beau--"

"Don't..don't finish that sentence," Stacy hissed, wiping at the corners of her eyes. Randy ran his hand down her cheek, drawing closer to her.

"Why not, Stacy?" The leggy blonde flinced at his touch, her hazel eyes closing in an attempt to hold back her tears. On instinct, she nuzzled her face against his palm. Randy traced her lips with his fingertips, his blue eyes locked on her beautiful face. "You are still the--"

"Stop! There is no us anymore.._we_ don't exist. Now leave me alone, please.." Stacy finally broke free from his grasp, throwing his hand violently off of her and walking briskly away for fear that he'd follow her. Once she was out of earshot, the blonde broke down into sobs..sobs that didn't seem to cease until she saw John's concerned figure drawing near her.

"You didn't have to bring me back," Stacy sniffled into John's chest, her red eyes still spilling unwanted tears.

"Oh, shut up. I wanted to, sweetheart." John helped Stacy out of the car, allowing her to lean into him as they walked along the sidewalk, in front of the hotel. Trish had left early to catch up on her beauty sleep, leaving Stacy and John spend time together.

"I can't believe I saw Randy..and he touched me." John ran his fingers along the bare skin of her hip, perfectly revealed by her tummyshirt.

"I'm touching you.." he whispered, pulling the leggy blonde closer up to his chest. Stacy smiled at the ground, a glow rising in her cheeks.

"That's different."

"How so?" John asked, looking up into the night sky, the full moon reflecting in his eyes. Stacy pulled the jacket that John let her wear tighter across her body, desperately trying to warm up her chilly arms.

"It just is..you never cheated on me." John chuckled as he looked down at the woman in his arms, chewing his bottom lip as he studied her features.

"And I never would." Stacy stopped dead in her tracks, making the brunette beside her do the same. She stared at him for what seemed like forever, trying her best to read into that statement. Was John hinting at something? Or was he simply stating that he is better than Randy? She had the urge to ask but she shut her agape mouth when John took her face in his hands. "Please wipe that sad smile off of your beautiful face." He tilted his head as he smiled at her, his hands tucking a few strands of her windblown hair behind her ear. Stacy kept quiet as she watched his every move in the dim light..she didn't understand. John drew her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a soft hug. Stacy's tense body melted into him as they rocked slowly back and forth.

"John..it's hard for me to pretend it's okay..when it's really not. I didn't want to see Randy." He stroked her hair in silence, absently sucking on his lip.

"I know, Stace. But you did and you can't take it back." Stacy nodded sadly, wishing with all her might that she somehow had the power to turn back time and make sure she didn't meet up with Randy Orton.

"I know.." she whispered, squeezing John's hand softly. Stacy may have felt like shit but being in his arms was like the antidote to whatever poison Randy had injected into her soul. They strolled the streets for another ten minutes in silence before John suggested that they get to bed, for they had a fun day planned for them tomorrow. Stacy said goodbye to John before she closed the door behind him, leaning up against it to listen to his footsteps die away.

'I wish he was still here,' Stacy thought, sighing as she heard him shut his hotel door from down the hall, the silence that surrounded her louder than anything she'd ever heard.

Stacy tied her bowling shoes tighter as she watched John from the bench at which she sat, a smile creeping along her glossed lips at the sound of Trish bitching at him about what time he'd told Dave Batista to come. The fiesty Canadian finally let it go and threw herself beside Stacy, absently tapping her foot against the wooden floor.

"I hate John sometimes," she said shaking her head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Why? At least he told Dave to come." Trish sneered at her friend, leaning down to tie her own shoes.

"Yeah, well, he gave him the wrong time. You know I'm perfectionist when it comes to planning and timing--"

"We're all well aware," Dave said into Trish's ear, lightly patting her on the shoulder. She turned around relieved to see the tall man that was towering over her. Now, at last, she could relax. The four friends spent some time catching up before they got ready to bowl, John making sure Stacy was on his team. There was something mischievous about John tonight..he had a strange twinkle in his eye.

"What's gotten into you?" Stacy asked him once Trish and Dave had walked off, taking the empty lane next to them so they could bowl seperately.

"What makes you ask that, Stace?" he replied slowly, raking his eyes over the rack of bowling balls. The leggy blonde licked her lips, softly tossing her hair.

"Don't play innocent with me! I see that gleam in your eyes.." John chuckled softly, handing her a lightweight ball. He sat in silence as he prepared the electronic scoreboard for their game, all the while being stared down by Stacy. She rolled her eyes as she began to walk away, ready to roll and hoping to get a strike. But John grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back near him.

"I want to propose an idea to you," he whispered, smirking at her as she raised a brow in wonder. When she didn't say anything, he figured it was safe to continue. "Are you interested?" Stacy's stern face melted into smug features, her arms crossing defiantely across her chest.

"Go on." John looked over to make sure Dave and Trish weren't close, turning back to the leggy blonde when he'd seen that the coast was clear.

"Aight, if you lose, you'll have to do something special for me," he whispered, a hint of sensuality in his deep voice. Stacy tilted her head as she thought deeply, staring around the bowling alley to avoid his eyes.

"And if I win?" she said, smiling at him.

"Then I'll do whatever for you." John extended his hand as if to close the bet. "Are you game?" Stacy responded with a shake of his hand, her face glowing with confidence as she stepped up to bowl. John watched as she rolled a strike, cringing at the taunt she sent in his direction. He studied her body as she did a small victory dance, all the while a smirk on his handsome face.

"So, you think you're all that? Move away, honey and see what a man can do." The night rolled on with constant teasing between the two, both having the time of their life. Stacy had forgotten all about her problems and about her little encounter with Randy, which was welcomed by the blonde. For once nothing was weighing on her mind..well, expect her bet with John and the little fact that she'd lost to him.

"You lost, babe.." John said as the two exited the building side by side, informing Trish and Dave that they'd meet up with them later. Stacy sighed playfully in defeat, pouting at him.

"You cheat." The brunette beside her laughed aloud, suddenly taking her hand in his.

"Oh, whatever. But..we have to discuss the fact that you owe me.." John said, now capturing her other hand in his, locking his fingers with hers. Stacy leaned into him, smiling at him as she swung their arms gently in front of them.

"Okay. Hit me..do you want me to buy you something, be your personal maid for a month or whatever?" she asked, laughing at her comment. But John merely smirked at her, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you spending the night with me." Silence fell over the blonde as she stared at what she thought was her friend, now seeing him in a different light. Stacy knew damn well that she still had that crush on John but she never imagined that he shared her feelings..or was it just lust?

"E-excuse me!" she asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me, Stace.." John sucked his lip as he peered down at her, that strange twinkle in his eye. Stacy felt him pull her closer, her mind too boggled to push away. "You did lose the bet and you agreed to do something for me." Stacy pushed away from him, her palms sweating profusely. She had never felt nervous in front of him but at his moment, she was scared to death.

"I didn't think _this_ was on the list!"

"C'mon, Stace..you lost fair and square. Don't make me _beg_.." John whispered, his fingertips sneaking down to caress her hips. Stacy closed her eyes as she leaned into his strong chest for support. "You have to." Defeat was written all over her face as she stared up at John, her hair slightly blowing in his face at the soft winds. Stacy didn't have to will to fight like she used to..she'd go kicking and screaming before she'd do anything this spontaneous. But it wasn't as if she didn't want John's body, oh she sure as hell wanted that.

"I just didn't expect this.." John put a finger to her lips, leaning so close that his sweet, warm breath caressed her blushing cheeks.

"Relax..I'm not gonna bite you, baby." John took her hand as they began walking back towards the hotel, which was but a block from the bowling alley. The whole time Stacy's heart was pounding in her chest violently, her knees buckling below her so that it was a struggle for her to walk. She felt like it took an eternity to get to John's room but when the door closed behind her, she wished that it had taken longer to get into what felt like a prison. Stacy stood in the living area as John removed his shoes, her heart still pounding quickly. "Take a seat, sweetheart." John motioned for her to sit beside him, his arm stretched out along the back of the leather sofa. Stacy slowly sunk into the couch, tensing up when one hand traveled down to her waist and the other hooked under her chin.

"I'm so nervous," Stacy whispered, her lips quivering as she spoke. What had she gotten herself into?

"Don't be, Stace. But..can I kiss you?" John asked, silently begging for her permission with his eyes, which were darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Stacy blinked at him, realising that she was beginning to feel a moisture rise in the middle of her legs.

"Yes.." John leaned into her ever so slowly, finally meeting her lips softly. Stacy instantly parted her lips on contact, allowing John's hungry tongue to explore the spaces of her mouth. She moaned against his lips, her tongue wrapping sensually around his. John tugged on her hips, wanting her to move onto his lap. Stacy followed his lead and sunk down on him, the feeling of his erection beneath her making her moan in the back of her throat.

"Grind into me," he demanded, his hands gripping her hips with force as she began to move herself up and down on his lap. John buried his face into her neck, a soft groan leaving his lips.

"Aren't we moving too fast?" Stacy said, tossing her head back as she grinded herself into his groin.

"It's all part of the bet." John moved her off of him and layed her beneath him on the couch, his arms holding himself up so he wouldn't crush on tiny frame with his muscular body. Stacy had her eyes closed when he looked down at her, causing a smile to spread along his features. She looked so beautiful when she was worrying. "Relax.." he whispered as she gasped softly, squirming as his hand traveled up her mini skirt.

"John, please don't," Stacy begged softly. But she spread her thighs slightly as his hot fingers caressed them, all the while his other hand removing her thong. She was so wet and it made her nervous that he would know it in a second.

"Stace..stop squirming." John left her thong hanging on her knees as he slid his skilled fingers over her delicate area, his hand prying it's way into her wet opening. He inserted two of his fingers inside of her and slowly began to pump them out and down, at the same time sucking on her neck. Stacy tried to supress a loud moan and tried to hold herself back from moving her hips at his pace but she couldn't, not even if she had the might to..it felt so good. It'd been forever since she'd been touched and kissed.

"God, John..oh God.." she moaned, wrapping her long legs around his hard body, forcing his hand deeper inside of her. John's heart pounded in his head as he watched her move on him, his mind racing in a thousand different directions. "Fuck me.." she whispered, biting down on her lip. As much as he wanted to reply, he couldn't. He wanted to take all of her tonight..how long he'd waited to be in this situation with the leggy beauty.

"I.." John faded into silence, pulling his hand out of her tight walls. Stacy sat up in disappointment, staring over at her "friend", who looked more than distraught.

"What's wrong, John?" she asked, confused.

"I want to fuck you, trust me. But not tonight because it seems like you're only doing it because of the bet, not because you want me." He ran a hand through his short hair, shrugging his shoulders before he mumbled a goodnight, leaving Stacy alone on the couch. She felt so dirty..like she was a slut for rushing into this odd situation. But the feeling of disappointment out weighed her guilt. Why did he choke? Why did she have to tell him that she wanted him too? Couldn't he just fuck her and be happy that she followed through with the bet? Telling a man her true feelings was the last thing Stacy Keibler wanted to do..because, when she did that, she ended up losing him..

**MEANWHILE**

Dave Batista watched Trish intently as she rolled the last strike of the game, declaring herself to winner. The blonde returned to him, ready to rub it in his face.

"For such a hunk of man, you suck at bowling!" Trish said, laughing. Dave snorted softly as he grabbed her arm, escorting her out into the warm night air.

"How do you know I didn't let you win, hm?" he asked, his chocolate eyes twinkling over at the Canadian.

"You didn't? Ugh, Dave!" Trish yelled, punching in the arm, only to practically break her hand in the meantime. "Ouch! Stop workin' out so much, damnit!" She held her hand to her chest, wishing that the throbbing pain would soon fade. Dave leaned up against his rental, chuckling as he studied over beautiful features.

"You know I was kidding, right?" He took her limp hand in his and massaged it gently, all the while letting Trish slid into his arms. It was clear, to only the two of them, that something was devolping between them. But both knew that Dave already wore a wedding ring and that was the thing that ate at Trish's mind everyday.

"I know it now, thank you very much! You better pay for my doctor bill..it's your fault for being so fuckin'..huge!" Trish explained dramatically, taking a hand full of Dave's shirt and shaking him as hard as she could.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered, now wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. Trish flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, sniffling as she pretended to cry over her injury. "You're so crazy, Trish." She nodded in response, a huge smile creeping along her lips.

"I know!" She struggled out of his strong grasp, surprised that she actually found a way out. "C'mon, let's stop standing here..I'm hungry!" Dave followed her into the car, quickly zooming out of the parking lot to find something for his hungry guest. They settled on getting a salad from Wendy's since it was open late, the time being twelve midnight. Trish got a small diet soda along with her chicken salad and stretched her feet out across the dashboard, making herself comfortable as she munched in silence. Dave got only a bottled water so he sat back, turned the car off and watched the blonde eat.

"So.." he spoke, running his hand across his short hair. Trish looked up from where she was sitting beside him, raising her delicate eyebrows.

"What?" Dave shrugged in reply, staring back at her with a smile on his face. "Am I funny or something?" He chuckled under his breath, leaning forward, so close that his breath caressed her face.

"No..you just have a piece of lettuce on your chin." Trish rolled her eyes, reaching up to pull down the visor mirror, only to have Dave stop her. "I'll get it." He softly brushed against her face seconds later, leaving a crimson blush lingering on her cheeks. Trish took careful notice of how his eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips then back again. She knew he wanted to kiss her.

"Thank you.." The silence in the car got thick and uncomfortable so the blonde diva suggested they crash for the night, relieved when Dave started up again and drove them back to the hotel. The silence was broken by the radio, much to Trish's approval. "Oh my God! It's my song!" she declared aloud, turning up the volume almost to full max. She unhooked her seatbelt and being dancing, all the while staring at Dave while singing "I know you want my goodies.." He raised his eyebrows at her, chewing his lip as he watched her wink at him.

"What are you tryin' to say?" he yelled above the music, a mischevious gleam in his brown eyes.

"I dunno.." Trish said, turning down the volume as the song faded, noting that they were back in the hotel parking lot. "I do know that you better walk me up to my room." Dave grinned and jumped out of the car, heading over to the blondes door, pulling the handle so she could take his outstretched hand. They strolled in silence, Trish swinging their arms as they moved along.

"Did you have tonight?" he asked, smiling over at her as they entered the elevator.

"Yes, I had an excellent time.." Trish yawned, leaning over to snuggle her face into his shoulder.

"Tired I take it?" Dave whispered, hoping to conceal the fact that he was taking in her scent.

"Very." She pulled him out of the doors at hearing the quiet bell from the elevator, ready to get some sleep. As much as she wished that Dave could stay with her, it was out of the question..after all it was almost time for him to go spend time with his wife and children. A twinge of disgust and jealously stung at her heart at this dreaded thought.

"Trish? Do you have your keycard?" The diva looked up at Dave in confusion, soon realising that she'd been lost in thought and was forgetting to unlock her door. She found the card in her back pocket and swiped it through the lock, leaning her back against the door to say goodbye to Dave.

"Like I said, I had a lot of fun..thank you." She leaned forward to embrace him quickly, only to find herself captive in his strong arms. Trish found herself melting into him even though the thought of his wife was nagging at her conscience.

"Me too, sweetheart. We need to hang out after..you know, after the weekend," he replied, obviously not wanting to remind her of where he'd be. "Take care, Trish." Dave pressed a kiss into her sore hand, his eyes burning into hers as she stared at him in surprise. He nodded before he turned to walk away, leaving her to reflect on his actions. Trish's head was spinning as she stared after his large figure, her heart in her throat. What the hell just happend?

Stacy had awoke to find a note taped to her door, a note from no other than Randy Orton. Surprise and dread was the first thing she felt sting at her heart, but now the only thing eating at her was the fact that he was on his way over to talk with her. Stacy paced the room repeatedly, almost expecting to wear holes in the carpet from her obsessive walking. Why the hell was he coming over? He hadn't even given her a chance to say no. But she figured that was the way he wanted it..to catch her off guard.

"Stacy, open up! It's me Randy!" The leggy beauty stared at the door, his voice sending shock waves through her entire system. Fuck..he was here. She forced her legs to carry her along as she reached out to turn the handle, stopping only breifly to take a deep breath. Stacy slowly opened the heavy door to find Randy's handsome face staring back at her.

"Come in," she stated dryly. The brunette followed her into the room, closing the door behind softly. Stacy took a seat on the bed, wrapping her long legs under her, motioning for him to do the same. "What do you want, Randy?"

"I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow and--"

"Why?" Stacy hissed, glaring at the man beside her.

"Because..it's been a year and there is still unresolved issues between us," Randy sighed, his icy orbs locking with hers.

"I prefer to keep it that way. After all, you left me." Randy stared blankly at the floor, biting his lip forcefully.

"Will you please just join me for dinner tonight? I need to talk with you.." Stacy couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her out after everything he'd done to her. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Why should I?" she asked, vemon in her usually sweet voice.

"Becuase, you owe me some answers!" Randy shouted, now standing up to tower over her. Stacy knew he was right but that was the last thing she wanted to think..

"Fine. I'll join you for dinner."

Even though she hated herself for agreeing to meet Randy for dinner, Stacy still forced herself to come. She did, afterall, owe him some answers.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come.." he whispered as she approached the table where he was seated, her long legs revealed by the short black dress she wore. Randy swallowed as she glared at him, moving past him with a quick snort.

"Don't think I wasn't planning on it.." Stacy said coolly, nodding at the waiter as he placed a glass of wine before her. Randy took a sip of the contents in his own glass before he leaned forward towards her.

"We need to get some things straight. Got it?" Stacy crossed her legs under the table, all the while staring at the man before her.

"Well, ask away. But don't think you don't owe me explanations!" Randy nodded sadly, fidling with the napkin in his lap.

"Believe me, I know that. But..first off, I need you to know why I did what I did." Stacy's hazel eyes fluttered shut..she knew that she'd have to face this painful memory tonight. "John Cena." Her eyes flew open in an instant, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"John? You cheated on me because of John?"

"I cheated on you because..do you know how many nights I sat awake, wanting you to come back to our room? But where were you, off with Cena, Stace! Jesus..what was I supposed to think? All I kept hearing around was that he had the hots for you..and what proof did I have that you weren't fucking him?" Stacy drew in a sharp breath at his words.

"Oh, please! Like you were such a saint? Flirting with all the new divas? I caught you in the hallways all the time with that Christy girl!" Randy growled under his breath, staring at the blonde across the table.

"I never flirted with her--"

"And I never fucked John. But there's more..remember that night when we were in Mexico? The night I caught you with my best friend!" Stacy hissed, pointing her fork at her former lover in disgust.

"Remember the night I caught you with my best friend!" Randy's eyes flashed violently after his words, Stacy realising that his hands were shaking. She shook her head slowly, her blonde hair gently caressing her face.

"You jumped to conclusions when you found me in John's arms..I didn't..I found you kissing Torrie Wilson.."

"I only got with her because she was your best friend at the time. I figured that if you wanted my best friend, I'd do the same." Stacy's head fell into her hands, her cheeks becoming flushed with realisation.

"So, you honestly thought I was cheating with John? Our beautiful future was ruined because you jumped into bed with Torrie, having no proof what so ever that I was with John?" she whispered, blinking repeatedly to try and fight back the tears. Randy sighed as he leaned back in his chair, his own face shadowed with bitter truth.

"Jealousy took over me.."

"So, we'd still be engaged if it wasn't for my friendship with John?" Randy shrugged his shoulders, draining the wine in his glass.

"I don't know, Stace..we were just so young and all.."

"We still are," she whispered. Randy reached across the table to take her cool hand in his, a sad smile on his face.

"I still blame myself, you know? We'd still be together if I didn't get so jealous of John." Stacy sighed into her hands again as she stared back at Randy in the candlelight. She saw him in totally different light now..it became clear to her that she still loved this beautiful man before her. And the whole time she thought that he cheated on her for no reason..but the real reason was John..


	2. Surprising Visits

**Chapter Two: Surprising Visits**

Trish Stratus strolled through the airport in silence, her brown eyes continually staring at the blonde beside her. The weekend of Stacy's stay was over, much to the dismay of many, including herself.

"You will come back soon, right?" the Canadian asked nervously. Stacy giggled softly, turning to face the worried features of Trish.

"I hope so..I can't make any promises though. I faced some things over these four days that have changed me.." she replied, her head falling as she tried to fight back the thoughts of Randy and John. Everything had changed, for better or worse, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that thinking of John made her feel sick.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya," Trish whispered, embracing the leggy diva before she turned to head out, a last a wave of goodbye sent in her direction before she disappeared from sight, leaving Stacy all alone in the terminal..alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she should blame John for possibly ruining her relationship with Randy but it seemed like just that. He had insisted on following her constantly, the result being a close friendship between the two, a friendship that evoled into something unknown, and now was on the verge of danger. Stacy sighed aloud as she rubbed her face against her hands, her tired eyes closing in exhaustion. She had to think about this later..when she was home..

John Cena tore at his hair in worry, his mind jumping in a million different directions. So Stacy had been to dinner with Orton? How could she after all he did to her? His blue eyes burned into the floor as he cracked his knuckles, his usually handsome face distorted with anger. This was not happening..not after everything. John hated Trish at this moment for not keeping her big mouth shut. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him but that was much too late, wasn't it? He had to know why Stacy agreed to meet up with that prick, he had to know. John picked up the phone and violently pressed it into his ear, his unsteady fingers dialing her number quickly.

"Hello?" her sweet voice answered, the sound making his stomach churn.

"Hey Stace..it's John." Silence followed his words, the only sound from the other line being the television.

"Oh..hello." His chest stung with unwanted hurt at the blank tone in her voice.

"I need to ask you something.." Stacy frowned on the other line, digging her toes into the plush carpet.

"What is it?" John sighed into the phone, his legs trembling as he questioned why the hell he was on the phone with her.

"Randy..why did you go out with Randy?" John blurted out. Stacy's mouth gaped open and even though the brunette couldn't see, he knew it.

"Jesus, you tell Trish something and she goes right and blurts it out! John..I didn't want you to know..we just needed to get some things straight--" Stacy stopped suddenly before clearing her throat aloud. "Wait, why the hell am I explaining this to you? We're not even toget--"

"Stacy! That little moment we shared together three days ago meant the world to me. That's why I'm calling!" John spat, his hands desperately digging into the couch.

"I know but..Randy told me something interesting."

"What?" he asked slowly. Stacy paused as she looked around her kitchen, somehow wishing that this were all a dream.

"He cheated on me because of you..because you were getting too close to me..he jumped to conclusions," she whispered into the other line, dreading the words after they'd left her mouth.

"Fuckin' bullshit! He did it because he's a low motha fucker!" Stacy winced at his words, her heart pounding in her ears. What the hell was she doing?

"Well, I can't help but think that this is all true! I know Randy's eyes! They looked so true, John!"

"You mean to tell me that you believe him? Believe that I am the reason for all the shit that happend with you two?" Stacy chewed her lip, hard enough that she tasted metallic blood on her tongue.

"No..but I can't help but wonder." The pause on the other line was deadly and again, Stacy regretted those harsh words.

"No fuckin' way." She heard the receiver slam down in her ear, flincing as she hung up her phone. Just great..he went and turned dramatic on her. Stacy figured that this would happen but that still didn't stop her from hating herself for thinking of John this way..

Trish wiped sweat from her brow as she stepped down from the treadmill, her heart pounding violently in her chest. There were two reasons that her body was shaking..one being the fact that she'd worked herself to death in the gym and the other being that Dave Batista was watching her every move. Why the hell was he doing this? He'd been doing this since the moment she walked into the gym. Trish pretended that she didn't notice him as she made her way into the weight room, the door slamming gently behind her. She'd give him about five seconds tops before he followed her. She tossed her blonde hair anxiously, nodding in triumph when Dave burst into the room. Well, didn't she know him well!

"Hey Trish," he said casually, nodding at the blonde with a smile. Trish shifted her weight as she began doing slow reps with a dumbell, turning her head to grin at the man beside her.

"Hey big man! What's up?" Dave shrugged as he took a seat on the bench in front of her, studying her body closely.

"Some of the guys are going out tonight before we leave for the weekend and I'd like it if you came with me--us." Trish sucked in her breath at the last rep before she switched arms, all the while watching him.

"Where and what time?" Dave grinned widely as he stood up, his large hands massaging her shoulders.

"It's a place called Secrets and it'll be at nine o'clock." After getting directions from Dave, Trish said goodbye to him and exited the gym, making her way slowly to her rental car. Tonight sounded like fun..she was really looking forward to hanging out with Dave..but then again, she always loved being with him. The blonde sighed as collasped into the drivers seat, her soft eyes closing. Hopefully the hours would pass quickly..

And much to her surprise, Trish found herself next to Dave quicker than she'd imagined. Time seemed to fly when she with him or when she was thinking about him. But Trish winced when she saw his wedding ring catch the light, her chest filling with sudden pain. She tended to leave out that little detail when she was dreaming.

"Are you still with me?" Dave asked into her ear, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Barely..I can't even tell you what the guys are talking about!" He smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her, resting it on the back of the booth.

"I'm hardly payin' attention. Wanna get some fresh air?" Trish nodded violently, desperate to get out into the night air, the thick smoke inside the bar making her head spin. The moon shone brightly off of the ocean, that being the first sight that caught Trish's eye. Her brown orbs flew open in delight, the water reflecting in her eyes. "What's on your mind tonight, sweetheart?" Trish had been afraid that he'd ask this. And it wasn't like she could lie to him..the man knew her inside and out. She fell into a deadly silence before she gathered up herself.

"I'm really going to miss you this weekend. Two whole days, wow!" she replied, smiling at the man towering over her.

"You could always come to DC," Dave replied, his fingers tracing the cup of beer in front of him. Trish stared at him in surprise, the emotion written all over her face.

"You are kidding?"

"No.." Trish laughed aloud, her cheeks flushing as she noticed the smirk that was lingering on his lips. What the hell was he up to? Was he nuts?

"No way..Angie would have my head! You know that!" And then he shrugged, this simple action sending the diva into fits of laughter, her eyes wide in shock. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?"

"Never. I'd just like you to come down and meet my family." Trish stared out into the clear ocean water, a frown replacing her smile. That was last thing on the fucking planet that she wanted to do..

Stacy sighed as she collected all the dishes from her living room, setting them gently into the soapy water. She hadn't slept in days..ever since the phone conversation with John. All she could do was try and keep her mind off of it all by cleaning. Her house was entirely spotless..guess that showed how often she thought of John, too much for her liking. Another thing disturbing her peace was the fact that Randy would be in Baltimore this weekend for an autograph signing, which meant he would more than likely stop by to see her. Stacy sighed again as she dipped her fingers into the hot water, soft tears filling her eyes. How many times had she found herself in tears since coming home from her trip? She knew that she should've never went on that damn getaway. Stacy drained the water as she dried her dishes, shoving them carelessly into the cabinents. Exhaustion had finally caught up with the leggy diva as she turned to collapse on the couch, instantly falling into a much needed sleep..

Stacy awoke to the sound of violent knocking on her door, her stomach churning as she glanced around, afternoon sunlight pouring in her living room. Shit! It was Randy..she knew it. The smart thing to do would be to ignore him, praying that he'd go away. But Stacy found herself answering the door, the sight of his face not surprising her one bit. Randy smiled at her as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Hey..I'm in town for the weekend so I wanted to see you." In spite of it all, Stacy smirked, opening the door wider to allow him inside.

"Really? You're in town? And to think, I thought I was seeing things," she replied sarcasticly, Randy rolling his eyes as he dropped his bags to the floor. "Do you think you're staying or something?" He shrugged casually, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I don't have a hotel room.." Stacy raised her hands in defense, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"No, no and no! You are not staying at my house! I'll find you a place, just not here..please.." Randy dropped onto the couch, sighing into his hands. Stacy watched him as he slowly returned his gaze to her, his icy eyes hopeful.

"I was planning on trying to get back on better terms with you." Stacy took a seat beside him, crossing her long legs under her. What in the hell was he thinking? He must have been hit over the head too many times in the ring recently.

"Rand, it's not like I hate you..you'd be on the floor, clutching your balls if I hated you," she said, her face melting into a playful smile at the sound of his laughter. "But..I don't really want to spend the night..it's too hard for me." Randy nodded his head, softly reaching over to take her hand in his.

"I understand..but we can still hang out, right?" Stacy stayed quiet as her mind wandered back to John, her chest filling with anger. She'd tried to call him about a thousand times but he kept sending her to voicemail..he had never done that as long as they'd known each other. With a toss of her blonde hair and a smile, Stacy accepted Randy's idea to hang out.

Dave Batista shifted his weight as he watched his wife Angie, her long hair whipping past him as she hurried to get dinner ready. The trip to DC was long and uncomfortable but he had managed to get here in one piece. The sad thing was that he'd rather be elsewhere..and that is something you don't want to feel around your spouse. Dave sighed as he leaned his elbows onto the familiar kitchen table, taking in the scent of Angie's homemade bread. He closed his dark brown eyes in exhaustion, dropping his head gently onto the wooden surface.

"Honey, I don't really feel hungry. Can't I just eat later?" Angie snorted as she turned on her heel, her eyes scanning the muscular figure of her husband. She absently played with the ring on her finger, her brow furrowing in compassion.

"Okay..you look like you need a nap or something. I'll save the dinner for later." Angie pressed a small kiss to his lips as he turned from the kitchen, slowly dragging his feet up the stairs to their bedroom. Dave tore off his shirt and tossed his shoes to the side, ready to drift off to sleep. But the sound of his cell ringing loudly into his ear brought him back up from the comfortable sheets.

"Hello?" he growled. Trish laughed softly, the sound of her cheerful voice making Dave suddenly feel wide awake.

"Wow big man, pissy are we?" Dave poked his head out into the hall before closing the door before continuing.

"Trish! What's up?" An odd tingle ran up his spine, excitement written all over his face even though the blonde could not see it.

"I'm taking your invitation..I'm on my way to DC." Dave fell into a confused silence, his palms sweating slightly as he strained his ears to listen for Angie.

"Why? I mean..I..don't know if that's a good idea." Trish laughed again, the sound making Dave's stomach churn.

"Dave, it better be because I made sure I had an autograph signing there just so I could see you." Dave slid back into the bed, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"But Vince wanted you to have the weekend off."

"Well, I'd rather go to DC," Trish said, her tone mixed with defiance and hurt. "But if you don't want to see me--"

"No! That's not it..I just don't know how Angie will react..you said it yourself," he said. Trish tossed her hair again, rebellion shining in her eyes.

"_She_ will have to deal with it. Expect me tomorrow around noon, catch ya then." Dave hung up his cell quickly, the sound of his wifes footsteps drawing closer to the door. Angie appeared in the room seconds, her eyes filled with question as she stared at Dave. The only sound was that of the clock, ticking quietly into his ears as his wife stared him down.

"I thought you were tired," Angie said coldly.

"Well, I got a phone call from a friend of mine." His wife took a seat on the edge of the bed, her hands resting firmly on his stomach. Dave chewed his lip absently as she smiled at him.

"Who?" she asked slowly.

"Trish Stratus..she's stopping by for an autograph signing and she wants to come over." Angie's features turned into a frown as she rubbed her eyes, a exasperated groan escaping her lips.

"I don't really feel like company. I wanted it to be us.." Dave sat up and took her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm.

"I promise that next weekend, I'll make it up to you. Trish is a sweetheart, you'll love her." But Angie didn't seem so excited, which was not a surprise to Dave. He knew she wouldn't like the idea. If it had been one of his guy friends, she'd have no problem but since it was the beautiful Trish Stratus, it was a different story. Dave found himself annoyed with her presence as she crawled into bed beside him. He knew he should not feel that way about his wife but..he couldn't stop the feeling of wishing that it were Trish's arms wrapped around his waist...

**I'm sorry this is kind of short but I have a lot of schoolwork to do, haha! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I love getting reviews so keep 'em coming, please!**

**Bkerbunny: Here ya go. Again, thank you so much for first review and putting me on your favorites. :)**

**Linny and Britney: You guys rock 3 Hope you like it so far!**

**StratusfyingOrton: Thanks for the review! Some Dave/Trish stuff will be happening in the next chappie. :)**


	3. Captive

Before I begin, I want to give a lot of credit to my friend Christina..she helped a lot with the ideas!

**Chapter Three: "Captive"**

Stacy sighed as she drug her feet across the carpet, the early morning sunlight burning into her hazel eyes. The night had been hell for her..all that seemed to consume her mind was the fact that she had a lunch date with Randy, which was inviting but all the while nerve-racking. He wanted to catch up on old times but Stacy was never sure of his intentions..then again, she really had no reason to trust the bastard. But at the same time, seeing his icy blue eyes sent shivers down her spine, made her heart bleed in agony..Stacy sighed as she moved into the kitchen, snatching up her cell to check for missed calls. But she found a text from Randy instead. He wanted her to meet him at The Gallery. Great, about a million blocks from her house, meaning she'd have to leave extra early if she wanted to find a taxi in this crazy city. With a toss of her blonde hair, Stacy forced her long legs to carry her up the steps and into her bedroom, ready to dig through her never-ending closet for an outfit..which, she was sure, would take hours by itself.

**xxxxxx**

Darkness spread over her room like a plague..but wasn't that normal, wasn't that the way it was for a piece of shit like herself? Her eyes darted around for any sight of something comforting but there was nothing to be found..she was alone..unless you counted her ever haunting thoughts. Jesus, they never went away..she couldn't remember the last time she'd been free and truly happy. All she could see was darkness..and she couldn't leave out the fact that she was nothing, worthless..yes, that was all she'd ever be. Wait..come to think of it, she could remember a time when she was happy..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She watched the distant light in his eyes..it was almost like staring up into the sky at a lonely star. His hands captured her hips, the warm feeling on his fingers bringing her into another world. But at the same time, it was like he was sucking her soul with his presence. She hated him..for all the feelings he brought up inside of her, feelings she wished were dead._

"_What if I kissed you, sweetheart?" Randy whispered into her ear, the feel of his breath on her skin causing her knees to weaken. Words wouldn't leave her trembling lips and he knew it..he knew every little thing that made her speechless. An eyebrow arched as he stared down at her beautiful face, her dark eyes wide with wonder. In an instant, his lips found hers, devouring her tender mouth with his skilled tongue. She felt her guard go crashing down into a thousand pieces at the taste of him..God, why was he doing this to her? But the bigger question was, why was she letting him? Randy backed her against the wall and trapped her in with his arms, his strong chest pressing into hers so forcefully that she could barely breathe, let alone move. But she felt great..almost happy at the feeling on his body on hers.._

She opened her eyes, the surprising feeling of hot tears kissing her cheeks. It had been forever since she had shed a single tear..she'd been numb for so long..but she preferred to keep it that way..she was only but a piece of property and if she remained cold, he couldn't hurt her anymore..could he? The woman stared at her reflection and sighed, her blonde hair matted and messy, her once beautiful eyes now clouded with anger and darkness..this woman being Torrie Wilson..

**xxxxxx**

Trish blinked as she stared from Dave to his wife, the silence in the living room of their home unwelcoming. So much for a peaceful weekend..the last thing this was going to be was peaceful. And Dave wasn't making it any better by staring at the floor as if it were the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Again, so much for her high expectations..

"So..Trish, how did the autograph signing go?" Angie asked calmly, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, it was alright. The people here are very nice.." Trish replied slowly. She half expected to have her head ripped off when she stepped foot into Dave's home but Angie had been everything but mean. But the Canadian could tell that the situation was a tiny bit uncomfortable to Angie..not that she blamed her one bit. The women carried on casual conversation while they waited for Dave, who was still staring at the floor.

"Sweetie, why don't I go make dinner for Trish?" When Angie got no reply, she excused herself from the deathly silent room to head into the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you so quiet?" Dave finally focused his gaze on the blonde sitting before him, his chocolate eyes softening.

"No reason..I'm just exhausted." Trish shook her head in disbelief, her eyebrows rising as she studied the large form of her friend. Right..he could tell her that but she knew something was on his mind..question was, what? But trying to pry a single thing out of Dave was a battle in itself so the blonde let it slide, finding it rather boring to just sit around and stare at him. She pulled herself up and slipped into the kitchen, joining Angie in cooking the roasted chicken. It wasn't exactly easy to talk to a person you'd just met but Trish found it simple enough. She'd always been social. Dave had finally returned to his normal self, which was a relief to both herself and Angie. Dinner went terrific and Trish learned more about Angie's past, finding small things in common with her, which was another surprise. The last thing she expected was to find a kindred spirit within Angie.

"Dave, why don't you go get some rest..you're starting to look crazy," Trish laughed softly, softly nudging him as she stood up to help Angie with the dishes. Dave took her advice and went upstairs to crash since he needed the extra sleep.

"So Trish, what's it like to work in the WWE?" Trish wiped her hands across a dish towel, rolling her brown eyes as she turned to the raven haired woman.

"Hell on earth sometimes..I'm surprised I've gotten this far without Vince putting me into a nuthouse!" Angie laughed aloud, her black eyes twinkling in delight.

"I really like you, Trish..the last thing I'd expected was to get along with you. I don't have too many girlfriends.." she said softly, trailing off into silence. Trish drained the dish water before piling up the clean plates and cups.

"Neither do I..except Stacy, really." Angie nodded swiftly, before turning to check the time.

"I hate to sound rude but I really need to get some rest! Will we see you tomorrow?" Trish dried her hands again as she went to gather her shoes, being followed closely by Angie. Tomorrow was another autograph signing for her so she figured that the last thing she could do was stop by again, only to have to leave in thirty minutes to catch a plane to wherever RAW was off to next. Angie understood and gave Trish a friendly embrace, thanking her for all her help in the kitchen. After the front door shut, the blonde was left in silence. So much for seeing Dave..it was his crazy idea after all for her to come to DC and now that she was here, he didn't even spend hardly any time with her. But Trish quickly shook it off before she headed for her car, finally realizing that exhaustion had taken over herself.

**xxxxx**

Stacy smoothed out her dress as she approached the mall, her eyes scanning around for any sign of Randy. She spotted him inside, sitting on the bench by the fountain, his blue eyes closed as he leaned his head back on his arms that were propped up behind him. Stacy let out a shaky breath, one that she hadn't realized she was holding. The last thing she wanted to do was step into the mall and go to lunch with him. But somehow she forced herself to do it.

"Stace! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" Randy smiled at her as he took her cool hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. Stacy ripped her hand from his grasp moments later, it coming to her knowledge that he was holding her hand as they began walking.

"No..I'm here, evidently. Where are we eating?" Stacy asked, looking around the four story mall.

"Up there at Ruby Tuesday's.." She nodded her head slowly as they got on the escalator up to the third story, where they got off and walked into the small diner. Stacy stayed quiet for most of the meal, her mind wandering in a thousand directions. Randy hated when she stared off into space like that..he knew that something was up. "You wanna share with the class?"

"Excuse me?" Stacy snapped rather rudely, blinking over at the brunette before her.

"What're you so lost in thought about?" She shrugged her shoulders lightly, stabbing her fork violently into her chicken salad.

"Nothing that really concerns you..I'm just tired," Stacy lied, smiling over at him.

"Alright, alright. But Stace..can I ask you something?" Randy leaned forward, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. She nodded at him, dropping her fork to look into his eyes. "I never got to ask you when we had dinner..do you miss us?" Stacy dug her heel into the floor and bit her lip, wishing that she was everywhere but here, under his gaze. Sure she missed being in his arms, missed making love to him..but there were so many things in their relationship that she preferred never to bring up. Things that caused the beginning stages of a breakup. Stacy's mind wandered back to John, her stomach churning in uneasiness. Randy was practically staring a hole into her and it made her want to throw up. "Don't hide your feelings.."

"Why should I even talk about it? I don't have to!" Stacy tossed her napkin down and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Randy alone at the table. He took a sip of his ice water and shook his head in disappointment. It wasn't like he could force her to talk about anything but he wanted them to get over their fucked up past.

_**xxxxx**_

John Cena shuffled his feet across the sidewalk, slumping his shoulders as he walked along in silence. A strange feeling of guilt was eating at his spirit and it wouldn't go away..not even when he tried to sleep. His mind had recently began wandering back into the past..the times when everything had been at peace..sort of. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away..he didn't want to think about that period of time..ever. The sudden sound of heels scrapping the sidewalk brought him from his thoughts, his head whipping around to see who was behind him. John squinted his eyes to make out the face of a blonde woman, a woman who appeared to hang her head in shame. Bitter realization hit him as his icy eyes scanned her figure.

"Torrie?" Her eyes locked onto his as she blinked away tears rapidly, trying her best to put on a happy smile.

"John..hi." She said, waving to him shyly.

"What're you doing walking around this late at night..alone?" he asked slowly, watching her as she wiped at her eyes.

"I can't sleep. So I thought I'd come out walking.." Torrie shrugged absently, wrapping her coat tightly around her tiny frame.

"Yeah, me too." Silence followed their comments, the two former friends not quite knowing what else to say.

"I really need to be going..I'll see you tomorrow at the house show, right?" Torrie asked, smiling when John nodded in reply. The blonde hurried off from where he stood, the sound of her heels slowly fading into silent. It had been forever since he and Torrie had spoken..and it brought back lots of memories to look into her pretty face. But something was wrong with her, he could tell..they never were the best of friends but he knew when something wasn't right. She looked emotionally exhausted, almost empty. He tried to not think of her as he made his way back to his hotel, but the way she looked at him sent shockwaves into his system..

_**xxxxx**_

Randy glanced over at Stacy beside him in the taxi, her beautiful eyes distant as she stared out of the window. He'd been hoping for so much by stopping to see her..but nothing even went his way. Guess that was life. The cell phone in Randy's pocket began to vibrate against his leg, bringing him from his thoughts. The name on the caller ID brought an unusual smirk to his handsome face, a smirk that would've made Stacy cringe if she took the time to glance over at him. But the taxi pulled to an abrupt stop at the apartment building where the leggy blonde lived before she could catch anything. After reminding the driver to wait for him, Randy stepped out to follow Stacy, who was briskly walking up away.

"What's the hurry?" Randy asked, grabbing her thin arm and pulling her back towards him.

"I just want to go to bed. This is not my best day, Rand." Stacy sighed as she flashed him a sad smile, her tired eyes staring back at him intently.

"Stace..you do realize that I leave tomorrow.."

"I'm quite aware, thanks." She said, raising a thin eyebrow at him. Randy sneered as he slammed his hands into his pockets, pulling out his cellphone.

"Can I at least have your number?"

"Fine, whatever, it doesn't matter." Stacy recited her number so quickly that Randy barely caught it.

"Thanks..I'll be calling you." She nodded her head swiftly, turning on her heel. But the blonde stopped suddenly, turning back around to find Randy still staring at her.

"What?" He licked his lips before shrugging, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What a way to say goodbye.." Randy leaned forward and pecked her hand, the feeling of his lips lingering on her soft skin.

"I'll talk to you soon, Randy. Thanks for stopping by." Stacy waved lightly before she turned away without stopping, the sound of her heels becoming fainter by the second. Randy sighed as he flipped open his phone, holding down the number two, before putting the phone to his ear. What the hell could she possibly want? Randy leaned against the wall, crossing his feet as he stood stiffly, waiting for her to answer.

"..Hello?"

"Why'd you call?" He asked, his deep voice sounding into the other line.

"I just felt like it..you always told me to call." Randy chuckled, his lips curling into a smirk.

"You been good for me, baby?" Silence followed his comment, the only sound being her soft breathing.

"Like always.." Randy sucked his bottom lip as he raised his eyebrows, before clearing his throat as he began walking back to the taxi.

"That's what I thought. Look, I'll be back tomorrow..see you then, baby." The sound of a dial tone sounded in her ear before she slammed the receiver down, carelessly tossing the phone to the side. She shut her eyes tightly as she buried herself into the covers, the familiar emptiness creeping up in her chest. To be honest, she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow..maybe only a tiny bit. Another tear dropped down her cheek before she violently wiped it away. She had promised not to cry over this..and it was a promise Torrie Wilson wanted to keep..even if she felt captive by him..

**Wooo, another chapter down! I hope you all have as much fun reading this as I do writing it. Enjoy and as always, thanks to everyone who takes the time to review..I love hearing your opinions/suggestions. :)**


	4. New Beginning

1**Chapter Four: "New Beginning"**

Dave took in a long breath of the fresh morning air, the smell of the dew and his steaming coffee filling his nostrils. He sat, stretched out in a lounge chair, on his deck. Angie had left for work already and the only thing he could find to do was to sit and think, while staring around the quiet neighborhood. He usually didn't spend his free time like this. But he had a lot on his mind..well, to be specific, Trish Stratus was the only thing he was thinking about. Her little visit hadn't turned out to be what he'd expected and all he could think was that he'd somehow hurt her feelings. Dave reached for the phone that sat beside him, his fingers dialing her number swiftly. He had no clue if she'd answer.

"Dave, hey," she said, speaking into the phone.

"Hey..how're you?"

"Great, just packing for our next four days on the road." Dave should have hit himself in the head at that moment. How could he forget that they were expected at a house show in New York tomorrow?

"Shit..I haven't even packed yet!" Trish laughed softly at him, a smile forming on her pretty face.

"Well, get to it, Big Man..hey listen, was something bothering you when I was over?" Dave finished off his coffee as he stepped inside, heading for his bedroom.

"Not to my knowledge..expect the fact that I was waiting for Angie to blow up. She can have low self esteem sometimes."

"Well, I thought we got along fine." Trish got quiet for a moment. "Look, I'll see you bright and early..I need to go finish packing." Dave hung up with her after that, an unexpected smile tugging at his lips. It was good to know that the blonde had no hard feelings toward him. But the thought of seeing her tomorrow made his stomach churn..

Trish's brown eyes scanned the airport quickly, trying to find any sign of Dave Batista. Fuck..he was running late. The Canadian growled under her breath as she leaned back in her seat, a scowl darkening her features as she glanced over at the woman beside her, Torrie Wilson.

"Are you going to talk at all, hun?" Trish asked, raising a thin at the Idaho native. Torrie looked up from her magazine.

"Uh, about what? We see each other all the time." Trish blew a stray blonde hair away from her face as she snorted, turning her back to the always quiet Torrie. What the hell was her problem as of late? And where in the fuck was Dave? Trish rolled her eyes at the ceiling, crossing her arms across her firm breasts. "There's Dave." Torrie's voice brought the diva out of her tantrum, a smile replacing the sneer on her face.

"Dave! Over here." He quickly made his way over towards the ladies, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I hate airports and everyone who works here," Dave sighed, looking down at the tiny frame of Trish, who stood before him.

"Well, you're here now so let's get to show before Vince sends out a fuckin' search party!" Trish gathered up her stuff and escorted her friends to the limo waiting for them. The ride to the arena was spent in comfortable silence. Dave kept glancing over at Trish, his dark eyes studying her as she repeatedly checked her watch. "Finally we're here!" After unloading all their bags, the three piled into the building. Torrie excused herself in a hurry, quickly departing in the opposite direction.

"What're you going to be doing tonight?" Dave asked casually, shifting the heavy luggage to his other shoulder.

"Fighting Christy," Trish replied with a roll of her eyes. "Joy."

"Oh, c'mon! I have to fight Hunter..again." Trish giggled, shrugging her shoulders softly.

"Whatever. I just want this show to be over." Dave grinned as they entered Trish's dressing room, both carelessly tossing their bags to the floor. "I was thinking we'd could go out–" the diva stopped at the ringing of his cell phone. She watched as his eyes scanned over the caller ID, the features on his handsome face darkening. Trish looked over at him knowingly, a soft sigh escaping her glossed lips.

"It's Angie," he whispered, flicking the top open to answer her call. Trish rolled her eyes as she fell onto the empty couch..why the hell did his wife always call? She had nothing against Angie but she seemed to call all the time. Dave hung up seconds later, smiling over at the blonde who was staring at him.

"So you were saying you wanted to go out tonight?" Trish nodded her head, scooting over so Dave could join her on the couch.

"Yes but what did Angie want?"

"Oh! Nothing. She called about our daughters..that's all." But the blonde raised her eyebrows in disapproval, feeling as if someone had slipped ice down her spine. Daughters?

**MEANWHILE**

Torrie hurried around her dressing room, the fast beating of her heart pounding in her ears. He'd be here any second..and she was dreading it. She'd been free of him for two days and now he was back. Torrie closed her eyes at the sound of footsteps outside her door, trying her best to conceal the fact that her hands were trembling. She leaned against the wall and braced herself, digging her nails into the sweaty palms of her hand.

"Hey baby.." Randy whispered as he entered the room, his cold blue eyes locking on her slim figure. Torrie's lips curled into a shaky smile.

"Hi.." she breathed, tensing up as he neared closer to her.

"I missed you," Randy said into her ear, the feeling of his hot breath sending shivers throughout her body. His fingertips took her hips captive as he pressed his lips into hers, the force in his kiss causing her knees to buckle. The last thing she wanted was to feel him against her. Torrie whimpered into his lips, her trembling arms wrapping around his neck.

"I know," she whispered. Randy licked his lips as he studied her face.

"What's the matter?" he demanded, his hands wandering down to caress her thighs.

"Nothing." Randy watched her in disbelief before shoving her out of his arms.

"I gotta get ready for my match tonight," he said sighing. "Wait for me here since you're not on the card..once I get back, we'll head for the hotel." Torrie nodded in agreement, falling onto the couch once he'd left, heading to the locker room to dress. She pulled her knees against her chest, hugging herself as she rocked back and forth. Randy meant well, he really did but the relationship she'd gotten herself into with him, wasn't exactly paradise..but thinking about how it all started made her head spin and that was something she preferred not to get into...

**xxxxx**

Trish stayed quiet most of the night out, only occasionally making conversation with Dave and his friends that had come along. She wasn't really lost in her thoughts, she was more of disturbed by the fact that had been revealed to her earlier..Dave had daughters. Just great. The fact that he was married was bad enough, but adding children made it million times worse. Trish slid down against the booth and closed her eyes, the alcohol she'd consumed not sitting well on her stomach. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Damn Dave for staring at her so intently. Was she that interesting? The Canadian diva groaned under her breath as she noticed the others excuse themselves, realizing she was still in the presence of Dave Batista.

"Trish, what's up? You haven't hardly said a word all night!" he asked slowly, reaching over to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing," she snapped. Dave blinked in surprise at her harsh tone, his eyebrows rising in question.

"Is that so? If that were true–"

"Look Dave. If I wanted to talk about it, I'd say so. So why don't you lay off of it, alrighty?" Trish turned her brown eyes up into his, her features darkening as she slid out from under his arm to head outside. Dave wanted so badly to follow her but he knew exactly what was wrong, he could read her like a book sometimes. Why the hell did Angie call? And why did he have to mention his daughters? God..he sounded so low. Would he actually consider a relationship with Trish when he wore a wedding ring? The sad thing about it..was that he wasn't even sure anymore..

**xxxxx**

Torrie closed her eyes as she leaned back in the hot bath water, trying her best to relax before Randy returned..she knew what that meant. Fuck..why couldn't a person go back in time and erase something like this? Her blonde hair clung to her face as she rose from the water, grabbing a towel and heading out into the bedroom suite and throwing on a large t-shirt. Torrie sunk down onto the bed and absently listened to the television, attempting to drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Torr, where are you?" She pulled herself up from the bed and crept into the living area, peeping around the corner to meet Randy's gorgeous features.

"Right here, why?" he smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"No big reason.." he whispered. Torrie jumped a little at his sudden movement, tensing up as Randy approached her. "I just wanted to catch up on lost time.."

"Not tonight. I feel a little–"

"You always say that, Torrie! Don't you remember our little agreement?" The blonde clenched her jaw as she studied him in the light, struggling to conceal the bitter rememberance on her face.

"Yes.." Randy took her hand in his as he led her towards the bed, sucking in his breath as he watched her walk, the gentle sway of her hips enticing him. He reached out and pulled her back up against his chest, his lips sneaking down to suck on the tender skin of her neck.

"You don't like the way we are?" Randy asked, his hands sliding down her curves to grip her hips tightly. Torrie let out a small moan at the feel of his lips on her, her own hands traveling up to hold his.

"I didn't say that..I just..nevermind." Randy moved her over onto the bed, laying her under his strong body. She felt him press into her, his skilled fingertips finding their way under her overly baggy shirt to stroke her inner thighs. Torrie held her breath at the tingles that ran through her body at his touch. Randy never ceased to have that effect on her.

"Even after all this time, you still tremble when I put my hands on you," Randy smirked, taking Torrie's face roughly in his hands and pressing his lips into hers, his tongue wrapping around hers violently. He forced her legs around his waist to allow him access between her thighs. She bit down on her lip as she arched her back as Randy removed her thong. Her body couldn't help but react to the fact that Randy had slipped two of his steady fingers inside of her, the intense motion bringing a deep moan in the back of her throat. Torrie snuggled her face into a large pillow beside her, attempting to stiffle the noises coming from her lips. She gripped the sheets desperately, squeezing her eyes tightly together in both pleasure and pain. Randy was far from a gentle lover. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when he removed his fingers, only to suck it sharply back in as she watched him remove his pants.

"Maybe we should call it a night..we do have to be up early, Randy." He snorted softly at her, his blue eyes traveling across her face.

"Relax, baby." Torrie's heart sped up as he lowered himself back between her thighs, entering her slowly. Her eyes began to water as his large manhood sunk deeper inside of her, the burning sensation making her dig her teeth into her bottom lip, greeted by the taste of bitter blood. Randy's thrusts were swift and powerful and they never ceased to force moans from Torrie's lips. The pleasure was unbearable but the fact that he slammed into her so roughly, made her uncomfortable. She squirmed under him in an attempt to free herself from the burning sensation deep inside of her.

"Randy, please stop," Torrie begged. She pounded her fist into his strong chest, hoping that it would phase him somehow. "You're hurting me! Go slower." She moaned out in agony, a drop of sweat sliding down onto her flushed cheek.

"C'mon Torr.." Randy slowed down his rhythm as he took Torrie's lips captive, the tender caress of his lips sending more shivers throughout her body. He tossed his head back and let out an exhausted moan before he fell onto her chest, closing his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle. Torrie turned to look at him slowly. He ran his hands through his damp hair and smirked at her, before he stood up and pulled his jeans back on. "I'm off to shower." Torrie nodded in response. This was how it always was after sex..Randy would just..leave. It wasn't as if she expected him to go all lovey dovey but she expected more than just him up and going. She tossed her hair as she wiped at her eyes, wanting to blink away the tears as she lay in complete silence, alone.

**xxxxx**

Stacy had spent most of the day sleeping..that was all she really did to pass the time. It was Saturday, why the hell wasn't she out and about, possibly looking for a much needed job? But, to be honest with herself, she desired to be back in the WWE. So it meant being with Randy everyday, big deal right? Things went well, she supposed, since she last saw him. Stacy grabbed her cell phone and held down the number two button, putting it to her ear once it started to ring.

"Stacy, I'm so glad you called!" The leggy blonde jerked back in surprise, the sound of her friends voice sending shockwaves through her body.

"Trish, is something the matter?" The Canadian got silent before she let out a tired sigh.

"It's nothing really, I've just been meaning to call you. How're you doing?" Stacy curled her legs under her and stretched out, a smile forming on her beautiful face.

"I've seen better days but listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, spill." Stacy ran her fingers through her hair.

"I want to talk about rejoining the WWE..as soon as possible."

**A WEEK LATER**

Trish closed the door to Mr. McMahon's office, a contract held firmly in her hand. All she needed now was Stacy Keibler. The leggy blonde had yet to show up and she was already fifteen minutes late. Trish sighed into her hands, a worried frown shadowing her features. What could be keeping her? The Canadian beauty had a tendency to fret too much when it came to her best friend.

"Trish!" She squeezed her eyes shut, the voice behind her in no way Stacy's.

"Dave..hi..what is it?" The large figure lingered beside her, his deep eyes watching her, studying every move she made.

"Just came to see Stace...and to see you." Trish nodded slowly as she searched around the abandoned halls, praying that somehow, somebody could break this unwanted silence between herself and the man she had been trying desperately to avoid. And that person happend to be just the woman they both were waiting for. Stacy rounded a corner, carrying a large suitcase in one hand and her purse in the other.

"Finally!" Trish reached out to embrace her, at the same time slapping her lightly on the cheek for causing her to worry.

"Trish, it's not my fault that you can't stop freaking out every time I'm three seconds late!" Stacy stated, rolling her eyes as she put down her bags. Trish let out a quiet "hmph" before she pulled out a pen, handing the paper over to Stacy.

"Sign. Don't look at me like that, it's just your contract, you've signed this before." Trish hovered over her friend as she signed the paper, then snatched it back once she'd finished signing. "I'll take it to Vince while you catch up with Dave." Stacy watched as the feisty blonde dashed off, leaving her in the presence of Dave Batista.

"It's great to have you back, Stace!" The leggy diva accepted him into her arms, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder for a minute.

"I'm just glad to be back..I don't think I'd make it another day without this." Dave grinned as he patted her hand.

"I know how you feel. But what about Orton?" Stacy shrugged carelessly, absently digging her spiked heel into the concrete floor beneath her.

"Randy's not an issue anymore," she said blankly. Trish wouldn't think too much of it if she found out about Randy's little visit a few weeks ago. And Stacy honestly didn't want to hear it. She was back in the company she loved and this was a fresh start. But Stacy couldn't help but wish, in the back of her mind, that Randy could somehow be apart of this new beginning..


	5. Caught with Her

1**Chapter Five: **

Stacy flipped her hair as she moved through the crowded hallways in an attempt to find Trish Stratus before the show began. The leggy blonde had been searching for her best friend most of the evening but she was no where to be found. Stacy had been gone a year and she suddenly realized how out of place she felt. She let out a shaky sigh as she dropped onto a nearby box, running her fingers through her hair. All Mr. McMahon wanted for her this evening was for her to get in some extra training..it wasn't that hard really. But she needed to find Trish first. Stacy hid her face in her hands..she figured coming back into the company would be easy. But she suddenly felt anxious.

"Stacy, there you are!" Trish called out, jogging over to where her friend was sitting. "You said you needed me..here I am." Stacy reached out her hand.

"I'm going to get in some extra training and since you're going to an autograph signing later, I want to get the keycard from you." Trish handed her the card and excused herself to get ready for her match. Stacy went the opposite direction towards the gym. She was hoping maybe somebody she knew would be there..but the last thing she wanted was to see Randy Orton. He had his back to the door, a large weight in his firm hand. His olive skin was shimmering in the light, the sweat running off of his body. Stacy sucked in her breath, turning on her heel to exit the gym.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" She cursed under her breath as she poked her head out of the door, locking her eyes on Dave Batista.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the show?" Dave smirked at the leggy blonde.

"I am ready. Just heading to the locker room and I couldn't help but see you.." He looked inside the gym and chuckled. "Get in there..pay no attention to Randy. Look, I'll see you later, okay?" Stacy watched as his large figure disappeared around the corner. She growled under her breath. She did not want to go in there and face Randy but..she knew she had to. Stacy crept inside and let the door click behind her, hoping he would somehow not notice her, no matter how strange that sounded. Randy turned around and looked her over, blinking repeatedly as if he were seeing things.

"Stacy? What're you doing here?" he asked, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"I'm back with the company, didn't you hear?" Stacy replied tartly, trying her best to keep her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. Randy leaned against the treadmill as he watched her lace up her workout boots.

"No. I didn't actually. I was wondering when you'd come back to us." Stacy finally fixated her gaze on his handsome features, a gentle flush rising in her cheeks.

"Well, here I am.." Randy nodded his head before he turned his back to her, heading back in the direction of the weights he'd been previously working with. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. What the hell was up with him? He'd usually be trying to talk with her. Not that she wanted him to be anywhere near her..nope, not one bit. But Stacy felt a twinge of annoyance when Randy exited the room, sending only a wave in her direction. The leggy blonde stared after the door for what seemed like hours. She furrowed her brow in confusion..this was not the Randy Orton she knew. Why wasn't he trying to talk to her? Stacy stepped off of the machine and shook her head violently, tugging at the ponytail that held up her hair. She needed to chill out..after all, she didn't need Randy. She wasn't here for him..

**xxxxx**

The evening's activity had died down, the streaming lines of eager fans finally fading into nothing, which brought a sigh of relief from Trish's lips. Her hand was cramped, her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. But the fact that Dave Batista had convinced her to go get something to eat with him didn't help. Was he always hungry or something? The grumpy blonde collapsed in the car, sending a tired glare over to the man beside her.

"Why do I always find myself going somewhere with you, when I'd rather be asleep?" Dave chuckled under his breath, shrugging his large shoulders.

"You tell me." Trish groaned as she tossed her head back, covering her eyes with her small hands, attempting to keep the bright city lights out of her eyes. She had one of the most painful headache she'd ever felt and the fact that she was feeling carsick didn't help. Dave drove slowly in silence, all the while keeping his eyes focused on the road. Trish let out a deep sigh as her stomach growled in hunger. "Okay, I am hungry," she laughed.

"Are you feeling okay? You look really pale," Dave stated, worry shadowing his face. Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I have one hell of a migraine but I'll live." They stopped at a small, quiet diner to grab a quick bite before they called it a night. Dave ordered the food for Trish while she went to get a booth and relax, something she really needed. She sat alone in a dim corner, staring across the room at Dave, her dark eyes studying every inch of his body. She pretended that the ache in her heart wasn't there when she eyed his wedding ring..she found herself staring at the gold band more and more each day. Trish chewed down on her lip, turning her eyes to her lap when he caught her staring over at him. Great..he'd caught her eyeing him all the time.

"Here you are," Dave said, placing the tray of hot food in front of the blonde, taking his place across from her. Trish ate in silence before she turned her head back up to look into his face, a slight flush in her cheeks.

"So..you never told me what Angie thought of me.." Dave narrowed his dark eyes in surprise, this topic not being one the fiesty blonde usually brought up.

"What brought this on?" he asked. Trish shifted in her seat gently.

"I just thought of it." Dave played with his food, unaware that Trish was frowning at him. Silence seemed to hang thickly over the table as she continued to eye him.

"She..liked you, I guess..Angie has some insecurity, you know.." he trailed off, dropping his fork loudly against the plate before him.

"I see." Trish suddenly, and for an unknown reason, lost her appetite. She slid her salad far away from her and leaned her head against the back of the booth, wishing she was in her bed.

"Don't take it personal, Trish.." Dave said, leaning forward to flash her a sweet smile, one that made her feel dizzy. Too many thoughts were consuming her mind, too many emotions eating at her insides.

"I don't. When have I ever been offended by someone else's opinion?" she snorted, smirking in spite of it all.

"Never.." Dave said quietly, a strange smile lingering on his lips. Trish sighed into her hands, trying her best to wipe the look of distress off of her face. Dave pushed his food to the side and stood up, tossing a wad of money onto the table. "Let's get out of here." Trish slowly got up from where she was seated and followed him, out into the warm night air and into his Mercedes. She wondered why he suddenly rushed to leave..he wasn't even done his food. Something must be on his mind since he looked so troubled. But trying to read him was a mystery that she didn't dare attempt. Trish tried so hard to pretend like she wasn't watching him but she knew very well that he was aware. But the fact was, she was pretty sure she caught him watching her, as well...

**xxxxx**

Stacy pushed her way through the crowded hallways after RAW, her hazel eyes watchful for any sign of her friends. She was supposed to be going out for some drinks with Trish and Lita but there was no sign whatsoever of the two. So, she forced her long, tired legs to carry her outside, so she could get some fresh air and hopefully find one of her friends. The air was thick with humidity and Stacy found it hard to catch her breath. There was not a cloud or star in the evening sky and the moon shining down, made it bright as day. It would've been a beautiful sight expect for one thing..if she hadn't of caught Randy Orton talking to Christy Hemme. Stacy fumed as she stared over in the direction of the two, her hazel eyes narrowing as she eyed the redhead. Why this bothered her, she didn't know, but the sight of him talking to that annoying Diva, made her feel sick.

"Stace! God, I've been searchin' everywhere for you!" Lita called out, the beautiful redhead making her way over to where Stacy sat. She made herself comfortable beside the leggy blonde.

"Makes me sick.." Stacy spat, venom thick in her voice. Lita followed her eyes and found out what her friend was looking at, a soft snort rising from her lips.

"Who, Randy? Or _Christy_?"

"Both of them! I come back after a year and I have to sit here and witness.." Stacy shut her mouth abruptly. She was so not about to say what she was thinking, for it was far from the truth.

"I was pretty sure you told me you missed wrestling and entertaining but maybe I misheard," Lita said, smirking. Stacy arose from her spot on the sidewalk, pointing a threatening finger at the woman beside her.

"I did not come back for Randy! Jesus, why does everybody think that?" Lita took Stacy's arm in her hand and patted it, a knowing smile on her face.

"Because you're always bitching about him, you know? If you really didn't intend to come back and somehow be with Randy, you're giving the totally opposite impression." Stacy yanked away from the redhead and sneered, a jolt of anger rising in her chest. How dare she think that!

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Stacy growled. Lita raised her hands in defeat, backing away slowly from the leggy blonde.

"Calm down! I was just saying that you need to figure out what you really want..Jesus, don't kill me." Stacy watched as Lita shook her head and walked away, the chains on her pants rattling behind her. She knew that the redhead was right..even she herself had no real idea why all this Randy ignoring her and Randy talking to Christy shit annoyed her. But for right now, all she wanted to do was drink. Stacy quickly followed in the direction of Lita, who was only halfway ahead of her. She joined the redhead in a waiting limo.

"Sorry for being so bitchy..I'm just confused that's all.." A sympathetic smile was flashed at the leggy blonde. She hated for people to feel sorry for her..that annoyed her even more. But the bar was practically empty, which made the Diva quite happy. She hated to drink, she really did. But Stacy came to the conclusion that it was her only way of finding sanity tonight..

Stacy awoke in the morning in an unfamiliar room and a headache from hell. She had no idea where she was nor had she any clue of what happend the night before. Stacy rose to her feet and crept through the hallway, as if someone were gonna jump out at her any second and kill her.

"You're awake!" Stacy whipped around, her eyes locking on Trish Stratus.

"Fuck, what happend last night?" The Canadian laughed quietly, motioning for the leggy beauty to follow her into the kitchen. She poured both of them large cups of steaming coffee and sat down at the island in the middle of the cooking area.

"You got plastered..I'm sure you feel the effects!" Trish laughed. Stacy rolled her eyes bitterly, silently cursing her fellow blonde.

"No, really? I just look like shit for no reason!" The last thing Stacy wanted to be was a bitch but her actions weren't taken seriously by Trish. Silence fell over the two as they drank in comfortable silence, both distracted by their own thoughts. Trish, however, was more of lost..totally oblivious to the fact that Stacy was rambling on about what she planned to do today while they were near in New York. "Trish! Hello?"

"Girl, I'm sorry. I can't keep my mind straight..what's up?" Stacy's face melted into a slight smile, catching the distress in the doe brown eyes of her friend.

"I should be asking you that.." Trish feared to hear this statement..never would Stacy judge her on anything but it seemed so wrong to express her feelings for a married man.

"I'm..just..lost, Stace. To tell you the truth, I don't want to talk about it." Trish excused herself from the table to go take a shower. Stacy stared after her in wonder and hurt, which arose a feeling of guilt from inside of her. Trish let her problems slide away with the hot water running down her body, closing her eyes as she tossed her head back and allowed the water to caress her face. All this pretending to not feel anything, pretending that Angie didn't bother her, that she didn't envy the dark beauty was more than Trish Stratus could swallow..and that was saying a lot.

**xxxxx**

Randy Orton threw his head back and expelled a deep sigh, wishing with everything that she would look at him. Jesus, he'd been playing it cool for too long, pretending like he couldn't give a shit less if Stacy Keibler was back. But inside, he was screaming with joy. Sure he had his share of secrets..that secret being Torrie. Why they still had a "relationship" was beyond him..but she still owed him. Randy shook away the cobweb of thoughts and stood up, brushing past Stacy as if she were nothing but a mere pole. He smirked to himself to see the way she sneered at him..she never ceased to make him smile when it came to playing with her. Randy wanted to see how much she really wanted him before he made a move..after all, Stacy claimed to hate his guts..

**MEANWHILE**

Stacy watched Randy as he turned around a corner, moments after brushing past her, totally ignoring her existence. The Baltimore native was getting sick of all this..it was like torture to see him act like this. But how dare she even think of needing him to pay attention..that was the last thing she wanted.

Stacy threw back another shot, the alcohol burning all the way down into her stomach. Great..she was becoming an alcoholic. What the hell was she thinking? But not like she knew that answer.

"Is this seat taken?" Randy asked into her ear, aware at the tensing of her body once she recognized his voice.

"No but don't you dare sit the--" He flashed her a smile when he plopped into the leather seat. She glared at him outwardly, inwardly her heart was pounding in excitement. Randy ordered a beer before he turned back to his former lover.

"What's with the scowl?" he asked, chuckling.

"You're so annoying!" Stacy spat. Great..just the way to get back with him, insult him. Wait..no way in hell did she just think that! She turned back to him, her heart aching at the frown on his face.

"What the hell is up with you?" Randy got up from his seat, snatching up his beer before walking away from Stacy, who watched after him with a frown. What was wrong with her? Why did she find herself being so rude to Randy when she really wanted to talk with him? She quickly threw aside her drinks and followed after him. Where did he go? Stacy held onto the railing as she made her way slowly down the steps into the parking lot. Randy was on his way towards a parked limo.

"Randy!" But he didn't turn around, panic rising in Stacy's chest. She didn't want him to leave on such a bad note! Her long legs trembled under her as she watched the limo drive away..she truly hated herself at this moment..

**xxxxx**

Torrie stood out in the warm morning air, her brown eyes studying the budding flowers before her. Guilt was eating at her..she could hardly eat or sleep. She couldn't live like this any longer. Torrie buried her face in her trembling hands, soft tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Stacy was back in the company. After everything that had happend between the once best friends. Thinking of facing the long legged blonde was what made her stomach churn in uneasiness. That was the last thing she'd ever, ever want to do. But sooner or later, Torrie knew that she'd come face to face with Stacy Keibler...

John Cena wiped the sleeve of his sweatshirt firmly across his forehead. He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been running but he was aware of the aching in his chest. It would be wise for him to sit down and take a rest but that wasn't on his mind. John pounded his feet against the cement with all his might, closing his eyes as he tried to suck in a violent and much needed breath. His heart was pounding against his chest with a speed that he'd never felt..but if he stopped running, he'd break down into either fits of anger or unwanted tears. John couldn't let himself do that..he would not let this ruin his life. Stacy couldn't do that to him anymore. So he'd had feelings for her since last year, big deal. And it didn't matter that she hadn't talked to him in over three months..another thing he wouldn't let destroy him, no matter what.

**xxxxx**

If Stacy only knew how much these two people were thinking of her, it would be a surprise. She hadn't thought about Torrie or John in forever..the only things on her mind were her training and Randy Orton. She hadn't seen him in over three days and the fact that he'd left on such a bad note was killing her. Her blonde hair was swiftly tossed over her shoulder as she flopped down on the couch in her hotel room. She'd love to take a nap right now. Maybe that could somehow clear her mind. But Stacy knew she wouldn't be able to rest..not until she made things right with Randy. Why she cared so dearly came as a surprise..she'd spent so long pushing him away and now that she'd returned to the place that had caused her so much grief, Stacy could no longer ignore him. It struck her two days ago that she did still love him, that she'd never quite let him go. But there was something else that she was sure she was forgetting..

"Stacy Marie Keibler!" Trish Stratus burst into the hotel room, her face lit up with a gentle smile. Stacy giggled as she pushed her thoughts into the back of her mind at the sight of the beautiful blonde.

"Trish, did you enjoy your days off?" The Canadian snorted as she took a seat beside her friend, her attention locked fully on the television.

"Hell yeah! I'm looking forward to this Sunday though! Vengeance!" Stacy frowned as she blinked rapidly. Shit, she'd forgotten about the PPV..just great.

"Damn! I knew there was something I was forgetting." Trish sighed as she looked around the room. The leggy blonde focused on her friend's anxious face, her eyebrows raising in wonder. Trish hardly worried about anything..so what was up?

"Stacy, I saw Randy today," Trish whispered softly. Stacy's face went blank at the mention of his name. She must've somehow read her mind, Trish had a tendency to do that.

"..And?" Stacy asked, butterflies in her stomach as she locked eyes with the blonde beside her.

"It's not important, Stace." The leggy diva watched in surprise as Trish flashed her a fake smile and stood up, heading towards her bags at the door. Stacy pushed up from the couch and grabbed Trish's arm, sharply stopping her in her tracks.

"You tell me, now!" Stacy spat, a glare twinkling in her soft eyes.

"I saw him with someone, okay?"

"Who?" Trish got extremely quiet and looked to the floor.

"Torrie Wilson, that's who."


	6. Finding Out the Truth

1**Chapter Six: "Finding Out the Truth"**

Angie Batista fiddled with her hair in thought as she sat by the phone, her dark eyes closed and her head bowed as she awaited a call from her husband. Dave hadn't called her in over three days and that was unlike him..they usually talked once a day. Angie had spent the evening cleaning up for his weekend return home, but she'd spent the majority of it thinking. Nothing about their marriage seemed right anymore. She'd try her best to keep her mouth shut about it but that was getting too hard for her. When he came home this weekend, they'd have a long talk. Angie knew that something was either bothering him or he had somebody else on his mind. Dave would tell her to stop letting her mind wander but she knew he was avoiding the subject. Or was she going crazy? Angie squeezed her eyes tightly to keep them from filling with unshed tears. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over this and she intended on keeping that promise. The room had been too silent before but now the ringing of the phone had filled her awaiting ears.

"Hello?" she answered quickly, biting down on her finger to try and relieve herself of some stress.

"Hey Ang, it's Dave! How you doin' hun?" Angie's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her husband's deep voice.

"I'm doing okay..I've missed you baby! Why haven't you called me?" Dave sucked in his breath at this simple question, his face darkening even though his wife could not see it.

"I've been very busy. Trish and I–"

"Trish Stratus?" Angie spat, sitting straight up in her seat.

"Yes, Trish Stratus. We've been doing some projects together, like visiting sick children and stuff." Angie glared at the floor as she listened to Dave ramble on about his ventures with the blonde she had come to despise. Logically, she had absolutely no proof that Dave and Trish were having some wild affair but that is what she feared most. And to learn that he'd been hanging out with her so much, brought her to more crazy conclusions.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to tuck our girls in. I'll see you this weekend, right?" Silence followed on the other line after Angie spoke these words. She raised a nervous eyebrow as she awaited her husbands voice.

"Actually, I can't make it this weekend, Ang.." Dave said softly into the phone.

"Why not!"

"I'm going off to Toronto with Trish, to visit some of the kids up there." Angie's mouth hung open as she processed his words, her heart aching in her chest.

"Fine, whatever. I don't really want to see you anyway." Angie slammed the phone down in rage. She couldn't believe that he even had the nerve to mention that he'd be with that slut over the weekend, when he should be with her, in DC!

**xxxxx**

Trish pulled her overly-full suitcase out from her trunk, the large bag falling to the ground with a gentle thump. She rolled her eyes in distress, slamming the open door down with fury. How many times had she dropped this damn suitcase today? She bent over and seized it up into her slim hand and continued on with her unpacking. Trish may be stressed but being in her hometown of Toronto for the weekend was like the antidote. And, to be honest with herself, being with Dave as well made her stomach churn with excitement. It was only them for the next two days..well, it wasn't like they'd never been alone..it was just that there was always someone else near by and they were never together for this long, away from RAW. Trish sighed as she gathered up her belongings and made her way slowly to check into the hotel. Dave was staying in Room 1250 so she figured that he'd booked her next to him. Sure enough, her Room number was 1252. Once she'd gotten the keycard and found a place on the crowded elevator, Trish found herself on the fifth floor, standing in front of her door. So this was it, huh? They were to be expected at the Children's Hospital in less than an hour..then after that..so began their weekend, alone..

**xxxxx**

Back in Baltimore, a leggy blonde was fast asleep in her bed, curled up deep in the comforter that wrapped around her slim figure. Stacy Keibler had just returned from a hectic week traveling back and forth between the States and all she wanted to do now was relax..but rest hadn't come easy. Oh no, Stacy found herself in an unwanted state of anxiety over a certain man she wished to push from her mind. She hated to see herself so distraught over Randy Orton but it was hard to pretend that she was fine with the fact that he'd been spotted with the very woman who had cost Stacy her relationship with the handsome brunette. She hated her, she hated Torrie Wilson so much that she knew if the Idaho native suddenly dropped dead, that she would not shed a tear. Nor even pay it any mind. Stacy knew that this was a terrible thing, yet she somehow knew that no one could blame her. The leggy blonde was slowly eased out of her restless slumber, the morning glow forcing her to shut her eyes again. Stacy pulled herself out from between the blankets, dragging her feet across the plush carpet. The last thing she wanted to do was face this beautiful Saturday worrying about something that she couldn't change. Stacy flipped her blonde hair so that it fell behind her shoulders and made her way into the kitchen, prepared to try and start off the day with a nice breakfast.

Stacy spent her day catching up with her Mom, while shopping at The Gallery and having a small lunch at the Inner Harbor. It felt good to clear her mind of things..her Mom had a tendency to improve her mood, no matter what the situation. And that is why the Diva adored her so much. The evening fell over Baltimore quicker than Stacy expected and she found herself back at her apartment sooner than later. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant back on the road with RAW..but more importantly, it meant being back with Randy. Stacy's head fell as she paced around the living room, her eyes locked on the sunset view that was glowing off of the buildings. She had tried to keep back the tears that begged to be shed but no longer could she contain them. The salty liquid left trails down her cheeks and slowly made their way onto her lips, kissing them before falling to the floor..

**MEANWHILE**

Trish stared at Dave from across the candle lit table, her doe brown eyes glittering in the soft glow. She wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't for the Hospital. The workers insisted that they treat the two to a delightful dinner at the finest place in Toronto, to show their gratitude to the WWE superstars. The whole atmosphere was thick with silence, neither knowing exactly what to say to break the ice that seemed to hang over them. Dave kept drumming his fingers on the glass table, a look of helplessness on his dark features. Trish couldn't help but crack a smile at his expression, trying to conceal the giggle that escaped her lips. His gaze was on her the second he heard her, his black eyes shining with confusion.

"What could possibly be funny?" Dave asked sternly. Trish straightened her face, crossing her arms over her firm breasts.

"You look so..distraught." The large man before her dropped his shoulders dramatically, his lips pursing into a thin line. A shadow seemed to linger on his face and that made her wonder. "What?"

"Angie's pissed at me for coming up here with you..I don't get it! It's like she's suddenly changed." His voice was strained and stiff, as if he was trying to hide the anger he had for his wife. Trish leaned in closer, so close that the heat from the candles was caressing her cheeks with a gentle tingle.

"I say fuck it. She's just being a baby!" Trish half regretted the harsh words that had left her mouth but she took back the thought as soon as it came. Dave was dumbfounded at her and it was more than obvious to the blonde that he was a little more than surprised..he looked kind of..in agreement with her. "Come on big man, let's have a dance!" Maybe it was alcohol hitting her system, or maybe it was just the fact that she longed to be close to him. Dave hesitated in his chair but was left with no choice once Trish had seized him up and out onto the floor. She closed the space between them and placed her soft hands on his muscular neck, her eyes gentle in the dim light. Dave slowly raised his hands to lock them on her slim hips, his hard fingertips pressing into the flesh. Trish closed her eyes as they swayed to the music..she was trying to save this moment in her mind forever.

"Maybe we should sit back down.." Dave whispered, lowering his head not hide his embarrassed eyes from the beautiful woman before him.

"Why? You act like we're doing something..wrong," Trish spoke, emphasizing the word "wrong" as she burned her eyes into Dave's. His grip on her tightened, the tensing of his body obvious.

"Angie would be upset.."

"She's not here." Hurt was written all over Trish's beautiful face and it pained Dave to do this..he wanted more than anything to hold her like this. But the fact that he wore a wedding ring was stopping him..he couldn't, he shouldn't. "Dave, don't tell me that you don't want this.."

"I'm sorry, Trish..I can't." The Canadian stepped back from the man she wanted more than anything, the man she wished was still holding her. Pain shined through her eyes as she looked at him one last time.

**xxxxx**

Torrie Wilson struggled as she crawled across the ring, clutching her knee that felt as if it were on fire. Dawn Marie hovered over her, a smile on her face. The last thing the blonde wanted was to face the vicious Dawn but Teddy Long insisted that she participate in this match. Torrie moaned in agony as Dawn twisted her leg in the most painful submission that she'd ever felt. She screamed at herself in her mind not to dare tap but her hand seemed to have the control as she found herself quitting, declared the loser. Great..she hated to lose but if she had continued, she would've died at the pain in her knee. Torrie limped to the back, her brown eyes watering in pain as she collapsed onto a nearby chair. She couldn't make it to the Trainer's room, there was no way that she could walk on this knee. The Idaho native lowered her eyes and balled her fists, the sudden realization that she was alone becoming extremely obvious..when didn't she feel like this? Torrie heard soft footsteps approaching the place where she sat but she didn't dare look up, as tears were falling down her tired cheeks. She didn't have many friends anymore..she'd shut them all out and refused to have anything to do with them so who the hell would be coming to her aid? The last person Torrie expected leaned down beside her, his strong hands falling on her injured knee. She raised her eyes to look into the most intense icy eyes she'd ever seen, the sight of the handsome face causing her to choke on her sobs.

"John?" she questioned, as if she weren't sure it was John Cena resting beside her.

"I saw the match on the monitor. You alright?" he asked softly, his forehead wrinkling in worry.

"Does it look like it?" she laughed, through her tears.

"You're right, bad question," he said, smiling at her gently. "Here, I'll help you to see the Trainer's..you need to get this looked at," he said, his firm hand softly squeezing her knee. Torrie followed his lead and hopped up onto her good leg, tucking the disabled one up under her as she leaned on John's strong shoulder. She hobbled slowly beside him down the long hallway, the whole time pretending like the fact that John's hand was on her hip didn't bother her. But at the same time, it brought a sense of comfort to her aching soul.

"You really didn't have to do this.." Torrie whispered, her eyes slowly finding their way into the icy orbs that were locked on her.

"No, I wanted to." John helped her into the Trainer's room, leading her to the examining table before turning to leave. "You take care of yourself, alright?" Torrie gave him the best smile she could muster.

"You too..thanks a lot." She watched as he left, watching him let the door slam shut, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't bad..just different..something she'd forgotten..a warm, happy feeling of being cared for.

**xxxxx**

Trish wiped at her eyes furiously, the never ending tears still falling onto the pillow she lay on. Jesus, when would they stop? But she couldn't stop the fresh tears from welling at the thought of Dave. It had been forever since she'd allowed herself to cry and she didn't want to start now. Trish believed that shedding a tear was a sign of extreme weakness and that was the last thing she wanted to be. But how could he act like that? It was just a fucking dance! She'd held back for so long and she knew he had too, but when they get the opportunity to hold each other, he tells her no! Trish sobbed again into the comforter that was covering her limp body, wiping her puffy eyes on the soft fabric.

"Trish, open up!" Dave's voice startled the blonde, causing her to sit up in the bed, a trace of excitement shining in her bloodshot eyes. But why the hell should she answer to him? He'd already caused enough shit for her tonight..but the Canadian still crept over to the door, unable to send Dave away..she wanted to see him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Trish growled, opening the door to reveal her tear stained cheeks to the guilty man before her. Dave sucked in his breath at the sight of the woman he yearned for, his chest sinking.

"Can I come inside to talk?" he asked gently, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Trish left the door open to him before turning around without a word, forcing her legs to carry her towards the couch that sat in the middle of the hotel room. Dave quietly shut the door behind him and followed in her direction, meekly joining her on the couch. "I don't know where to start.." he chuckled nervously, picking at the cushion. Trish watched him intently, studying the frown on his dark face. "Look..I don't know what you expect from me.."

"Nothing anymore, Dave..just forget it all," Trish whispered, her lips quivering after each word left her mouth.

"No, I can't do that. These last few months have been so strange between us and tonight, tonight wasn't any different..what do you want from me?" Trish covered her face with her trembling hands, the unwanted tears beginning to form in her eyes again. Should she take a risk and tell him all the things she'd kept bottled up?

"I just want you..nothing else. Jesus, are you fucking blind? Or do you just try and ignore the fact that you want me? Your eyes give you away! You can't hide it from me!" Trish yelled, her emotions no longer allowing themselves to hide in her heart..he needed to know.

"Don't tell me how I feel.." Dave closed his eyes, his own fingers shaking.

"You're hopeless," she sighed, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm fucking married, Trish! What do you expect me to do?" Dave yelled, standing up to tower over her, though he couldn't seem to stand still. Trish rose up from the couch and stood in front of him, her eyes burning holes into his very being.

"I don't give a shit if you're married anymore! I just need you.." she trailed off as her head fell, a giant tear falling to the floor at the movement. Dave stared at the fallen drop, his heart burning with pain at the helpless sobs that were coming from Trish. He pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes as he tried his best to calm the broken Diva. "T-Tell me y-you don't c-care.." she cried, pounding a fist into his solid chest. Dave couldn't tell her such a lie, he wanted her so badly..he could take her right now and make love to her sweet body..he loved her so badly that it hurt.

"I.." he stalled. Could he betray such a sacred vow? Could he actually bring himself to admit to another woman that he cared for her, when Angie was the mother of his children? "..I can't tell you that..because if I said I didn't care, I'd be lying." Trish raised her bloodshot eyes, her tear stained face causing his heart to melt.

"Then why don't we just..follow our feelings?" she whispered, standing up on her toes to draw closer to his dry lips.

"Because it's wrong!" Dave yelled, almost unaware that he was leaning down closer to her.

"Then why are you about to kiss me?" Trish parted her lips to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Dave drew in a breath as he paused to stare at her face, an inch from her lips. "Just kiss me..I know you want to." All the pent up passion turned into a rough kiss as they both lurched forward, their tongues meeting in a bittersweet moment. Trish gripped his face in her hands, a tear falling from her eye as she wrestled with Dave's forceful tongue. This moment in time seemed to go on for an eternity..she had dreamed of this for so long and now that she had this moment with Dave..absolutely nothing in the world could be better. Trish tossed her head back as his lips desperately fell upon her neck, trying to stifle the moan that escaped her lips. She nuzzled her chin into his soft hair as his lips left trails of kisses across her tender skin. Nothing had prepared her for this, even though she'd imagined a situation like this many times in her fantasies.

"We can't do this.." Dave whispered as his lips nibbled at her breasts, which were revealed by her low cut top.

"I can't hold back." Trish leaned back to stare into his eyes, searching for something in his dark eyes. His shoulders fell as he sighed out loud, his breathing strained and raspy.

"I know, baby..I know..but it's almost impossible to be together." Trish listened as the words left his mouth, her heart suddenly skipping a beat..she knew he was right. But, how could she survive when the man she wanted wasn't with her?

**xxxxx**

Randy Orton pushed his way through the most crowded club in Chicago, his blue eyes flared with annoyance at the fact that he could barely move, let alone walk. Just how the hell was he supposed to find his buddies in this place? Randy had shoved practically everyone in his way to free himself from the pack of people, in an attempt to find Maven and Chris Jericho somewhere waiting for him. His eyes scanned the crowd, observing everyone he laid eyes on. It was only when a flash of blonde hair caught him, did he realize that he was being watched by a certain leggy beauty. Randy swallowed as he attempted to nod at her, mustering his best smile to Stacy Keibler. She raised an eyebrow at the clumsy wave, her brown eyes narrowing in disgust.

"You actually have the decency to wave at me? I'd given up hope after these last weeks of you avoiding me," Stacy growled, the once usually sweet grin on her face twisting into a sneer. Randy swallowed thickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've had a lot on my mind, Stace. That's all." Stacy's eyes scanned the crowd, her lips turning into a frown. The blonde leaned her back against the wall she was standing beside, returning her gaze to Randy.

"I heard," she spat. The handsome brunette's neck snapped as he whipped back around to stare at the Diva, his turn to let his lips melt into a sneer.

"Heard what?"

"About you and Torrie Wilson." Randy's face fell into shame, his cheeks flushing as he lowered his head. Great..the whole reason he'd been avoiding Stacy was because of Torrie..he found it so hard to face the long legged beauty because of it. His blue eyes shut tightly, his hands rising to rub at the back of his neck.

"It's not what you think..we're not together." Stacy stayed in a bitter silence, her lack of communication worrying Randy.

"I never said I cared!" she snorted, a frown crossing her lips. Stacy chose this moment to excuse herself from the presence of her ex lover. No longer could she stand another moment of having to look at him. She'd gotten the answer she'd been working for, the answer she feared. Everything inside of her told her not to going poking her nose around, to keep the question of whether or not Randy was with Torrie unanswered. But now that she'd chosen to ignore herself, she regretted it with everything she had. Stacy had discovered the truth in the shortest time..and it felt like hell..


	7. Three Little Words

1**Chapter Seven: "Three Little Words"**

Trish's eyes flickered open to be greeted by the early morning glow, the soft colors reflecting off of the surroundings in her hotel room. She stared into the deep shadows, her eyes burning with exhaustion at the lack of sleep she'd received over the last few days. It wasn't as if she expected anything other than that but she at least wanted to fade away from her haunting reality. She hated her life, everything about her existence seemed unfair..how could she stand to stay awake for even one minute? Trish forced herself to sit up, the ache in her chest becoming more evident at this sudden movement. She'd requested the next three days off from work but even this mini vacation wasn't enough to help her with this disaster of a relationship with a certain someone. Just the thought of Dave made Trish want to sob. But she refused to do such a thing, not over a man..but was he just a _man_ to her? No, he'd never been just someone to her..he'd always been something more. But falling for him was a mistake that she wished would somehow disappear. Trish knew that she was going absolutely crazy in the silence and lonesomeness of her home. But going back to work was out of the question..how could she face Dave after their last encounter? Not that she didn't yearn to feel his lips on hers once again, she just found it hard to image the tension that would hang over them like a plague. Trish grabbed at her messy hair in frustration at the racing thoughts that were flooding her mind. She needed to escape..but how? How could she just forget Dave when he had such a hold on her?

**xxxxx**

Torrie Wilson limped through the empty streets of New York, taking one of her usual late night walks. She spent the last thirty minutes in complete silence, just searching through her mind and her thoughts. When wasn't she attempting to find out her own feelings? So much was happening in her life..well, it wasn't a lot really. But it sure seemed like it. Strange things had been happening between herself and John..it all started when she saw him in the park a few weeks ago and ever since then..things were just getting unusual. Torrie had never even really talked with him after the affair with Randy became public. John was never one to forgive easily, he had always held onto things. So, why now was he pursuing her? Or was it all in her head? Torrie knew she couldn't possibly pretend that she didn't enjoy feeling cared about whenever he came to her aid..she sure as hell didn't feel like anything but shit whenever Randy was around. The blonde flipped her hair as she hobbled along, the pain in her knee slowly but surely becoming less of a hindrance. Just as she began to turn the corner, something stopped her. She felt eyes burning into her back. Torrie knew who it was and for some reason, she felt the urge to run.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked, turning around to face John Cena. He stuffed his hands in the overly large pockets of his baggy jeans as he shrugged slowly to her.

"Taking a walk, attempting to clear my mind." Torrie saw the frown etched on his usually handsome face. His eyes weren't as bright, instead they were clouded with worry.

"What have you got to worry about?" Torrie didn't want to sound harsh but the tone of her voice wasn't exactly inviting. John took a step closer, his eyes never once leaving the ground.

"I'd like to ask you the same question..you're always walking around, like you got nothin' to be happy about."

"And this concerns you, why? Last time I checked, you were still calling me a slut about all the stuff with Randy," she spat, an unusual tremble in her voice. "And now all of a sudden, you seem to care for some unknown reason." Torrie shook her head softly at the man before her who now was staring at her in a strange light.

"I'm tryin' to make up for it all..you know..I got nothin' else," John stated, turning to lean his back against the wall that stood behind him.

"Oh please, aren't you with Stacy now? That's the last I heard around here." A soft chuckle emerged from John's pursed lips, the mention of the woman who plagued his mind bringing a bitter smile onto his face.

"You listen to backstage gossip? Since when, Torrie? But no..I'm not with Stacy..never was. I tried..but.."

"John..when the hell were you ever one to just openly talk about your personal feelings with anyone, let alone me?" Torrie asked, her hazel eyes filled with wonder at this strange behavior.

"I wasn't really goin' into detail..just stating the truth." John turned his icy eyes over to the dumbfounded diva, a slight smile on his face. They watched each other for a moment, both waiting for the other to make another attempt at a conversation. But when only silence followed, Torrie began to get nervous.

"As, uh, nice as this is, I've got to get back to my..room. Uh, see you around." Torrie smiled meekly at John before she departed from the scene, leaving the man behind, to linger in the silence of the night. What the hell was going on? She couldn't stop asking herself this question as she quickly limped back towards the hotel, the familiar feeling of emptiness creeping into her chest.

**xxxxx**

Dave Batista sat face down against the table, one hand wrapped around a cold beer, the other buried in his hair. It was a humorous sight to Stacy Keibler, who sat watching him from across the room. He'd been like this all night and it was beginning to worry the leggy blonde. Dave usually wore a look of semi-happiness but over the last three days, he looked purely depressed. Stacy blinked rapidly as she stared around the room for any sign of his buddies, only to realize that they were practically the only two in the bar. She let out a deep sigh as she pushed up from the table, finally deciding that she should check up on him.

"Bonding with the table, Big Man?" Stacy asked, smirking down at his limp figure.

"Very funny, Stace," Dave said flatly, finally raising his head so he could glare at her.

"Jesus, you look terrible!" Stacy gasped, leaning forward as she studied his face. He usually looked clean shaven and his eyes were always filled with light but now..now he looked..empty. "What happened?"

"Nothing! I just..I'm not feeling well," Dave took a deep breath as he finished off his beer. He turned back to Stacy, who sat in awe as she watched him.

"You're a bad liar, you do know that right?" Dave blinked rapidly as he studied her features, his mouth agape to protest. But nothing seemed to come out..he knew she was right. What was the use in lying when you couldn't hide the torture on your face?

"Lying's not one of my strong points," he smiled. Stacy leaned closer and looked at him darkly, a growing look of both concern and wonder on her beautiful face. If she moved even an inch closer, he could feel her breath on his cheeks. Dave turned to look around the bar, a little surprised at her sudden closeness.

"Dave..is something the matter?" Stacy asked sharply, not wishing to avoid the question that was sparked inside her. She'd seen Dave Batista on his worst days but never had he looked so strange. His dark chocolate eyes were like stone and that was the thing that concerned her the most.

"I..it's not something that I really want to discuss, Stace," he whispered, reaching out to take her hand in his. He stared down at her delicate fingers as he traced small circles on the soft skin, almost mesmerized by the pattern he was making. Stacy remained silent as she watched him stare blankly, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"I may be able to help," she shrugged, adding a smile when he looked up at her.

"No..I don't think so. Just let it go, please." Stacy unwillingly nodded at Dave, a little annoyed that she was still left to question his sudden state. But he wasn't one to accept much nosiness. All she'd end up doing was driving him away and Stacy knew she couldn't afford to lose his friendship. Silence seemed to wash over Dave like a plague, the tension between the two not helping the blondes nervous state. She figured when he got quiet like this that it was time to excuse herself but before she could, Dave suddenly asked her a surprising question. "Do you ever feel lost, Stacy? Like, you're walking through a dark tunnel and there's no light to guide you?" The leggy diva blinked furiously as the grip on her brittle hand tightened, still stunned at what she'd heard from Dave.

"Um..." she mumbled, her lips trembling softly as she thought of Randy and the growing desperation deep within her. "..well, yeah..who hasn't felt lost? But, what can you possibly mean? You've got a wife, children, a great place to go home to!" Another ill silence followed and Stacy soon regretted her words, as she was now on the receiving end of a malicious stare. It was like she'd slapped Dave hard across the face..but she didn't know what she'd done. The situation was beginning to become uncomfortable and now would be a good time to leave.

"Don't mention my family right now, Stace..you wouldn't get it..just, please." Stacy chewed down on her bottom lip as she nodded quickly in apology. Whatever was going on inside of Dave Batista would remain a mystery and quite frankly, whatever it was..it was not something that Stacy could easily let go..and she found herself adding another thing to worry about onto her list.

**xxxxx**

If she could, somehow, Trish would cut the tension with a knife and make it disappear. The growing agony of watching him across the room was sending waves a nausea throughout her entire body, all the way to her trembling knees. She was watching him..and he was watching her, neither missing a move that the other made. Dave's deep eyes soaked in every inch of her of scantily dressed body, the hunger in his stare almost too much to

handle. He scanned her breasts, the tempting flesh revealed by the tank top that was hanging low on her chest, then made his way down the curves of her waist, all the way down to her legs. Trish felt naked against his prying eyes..but she didn't dare look away. Neither had said a word..they were the only two left lingering in the deserted hallway. Half of her wished that someone would come and relieve her of this but the other half screamed at her for not running into his arms. How badly it felt to stare at him and realize that she could not have what her body so desperately craved. She might as well slice her wrist and leave herself to bleed to death..it would not matter, for both would eventually kill her. Dave's face shone of raw emotion, for he was never one to mask his feelings very well. Trish managed to choke back the rising sob in her throat, meekly swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat.

"Hi.." she squeaked, the hot tears no longer wishing to be held back. Dave caught their shine in the dim light and took a step closer..and he didn't stop until he was in front of her. The warning bell inside his head was ringing like crazy..if he stayed another moment, he'd lose control.

"Hey.." Silence followed his delicate whisper. Trish was beginning to hate the deadly pounding of her heart and the icy wave that was now running down her spine. She moved closer to him and took in his husky scent, the simple smell bringing more tears to her eyes. Her mind was screaming that she should run..and she would've if her legs weren't glued to the spot at which she stood.

"H-How are you?" Trish didn't dare raise her head, for the streams of tears were kissing her flushed cheeks. Just the presence of him was enough poison to kill her.

"I've seen better days."

"Me too," she replied, no longer wishing to conceal her tears. Dave's face melted into sorrow as he studied her face..he wanted so much to take her into his arms at this very moment and make her pain his own. Trish stared at him solemnly, the trembling in her lips unstoppable as she watched him move closer.

"Wh..what happened the other night?" he asked softly, reaching out to cup her pale cheek against his hot palm, watching with hunger as she nuzzled into his touch automatically. Dave caught sight of his wedding band in the light..but he didn't stop caressing Trish's cool face with his fingertips, the feel of her skin setting him on fire.

"I don't know..maybe it was a mistake," she whispered. Dave reached down to cup the back of her neck, still studying her gorgeous features in the light.

"No..it wasn't..but it was wrong."

"Why? Why was it wrong?" Trish snapped, a sudden fire shining in her eyes.

"You know why, Trish! We can't do this, we can't live a lie!" Dave shouted. She watched as his lips quivered in both anger and sorrow. "Could you do that?"

"I don't know anymore.." Trish squeezed her eyes tightly shut, blocking out the sight of his face..maybe soon the pain would fade away. But when she felt him pull her closer, her defenses shattered into a million pieces. "I thought you couldn't do this." Dave said nothing as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, the intensity of his gaze letting Trish know that he wanted her..wanted her with such a hunger that even his wife couldn't keep him

from taking her. They ever so slowly, and at the same time, leaned into each others lips and met gently. Dave's tender movement sent shivers through her chest as Trish leaned further into him, carefully prying his lips open with her tongue. He let her in and with no waste of time, he made sure to discover every inch and crevice of her mouth. Soft moans of approval were rising in Trish's throat and he found the noise compelling him to go further. Dave's strong hands ripped through her hair as he desperately moved to dip his tongue behind her ear, nipping hard against the skin to mark her his own. She gasped aloud, reaching to dig into his shoulder with her nails. Trish's eyes rolled back in her head as she moved her leg up to wrap it around him, to bring him closer to her. Dave stopped abruptly and pushed her away from him, his face with both pleasure and guilt, his eyes darkening as he watched her tremble before him.

"I..can't do this. God damn it, why do we allow this to happen?" Trish stared at him with heavy eyes, still attempting to catch her breath..she couldn't hide the fact that she was disappointed that they hadn't gone further. She said nothing as she watched him without once blinking, following him as he paced before her. "Trish..we can't be together anymore..just, we have to get this straight before I can trust myself to be alone with you." To hear anymore of this request would simply kill her but she couldn't stop the pain that was now shining in her doe brown eyes.

"You're in denial, Dave! Why can't you just accept the fact that you WANT this!" Her harsh tone made his face harden. She'd struck a cord deep within Dave, one that he had wanted to hide. He opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out..he was at a loss for words. Trish couldn't stand the anguish on his face..she just had to be near him..she knew she could make his pain go away. She took a step closer towards Dave, only to be harshly rejected as he turned his back to her, sending a bittersweet glance in her direction before he disappeared from her sight. She stared after him in disbelief before she broke down into heart broken sobs, not once caring if anybody heard her sorrow.

**xxxxx**

Stacy paced the abandoned parking lot nervously, still at a loss as to why Randy had requested her presence. She was supposed to hate him but yet anytime he called upon her, she was there without a second thought. Her long legs felt like weights under her, for she had been lacking sleep since her latest discovery..how could he still be with Torrie after all this time?

"Stacy! I wasn't expecting to see you here." She whipped around at the sound of Randy's voice behind her. She should've known that he was coming at the shiver that ran down her spine like ice cold water.

"Yeah well, be quick about whatever the hell you want to talk about. It can't be important, right?" Randy shifted on his heel as he studied her intently, not a trace of a smile on his face.

"No, it's not a life or death situation..but I haven't been able to think straight since you told me that you discovered my dirty little secret.." he trailed off into silence at the glare that was sent in his direction.

"You think it's bothers me?" Stacy snorted, smirking in spite of the pain in her chest. "I could give a shit less who you're fucking!" She knew deep inside that this was far from the truth but to let Randy know this..well, that would give him even more control over her.

"Really? I was under the impression that it bothered you..since all you seem to do is mope around," he said casually. Stacy laughed bitterly, raising an accusing finger.

"Oh, please! Don't make me puke..why the hell would I mope over you?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Get it through your head that I do not care about you!" Randy chuckled softly as he bowed his head to hide the humor on his face. Watching her desperately try and hide the truth was extremely funny to him.

"Well, let me test that theory," he whispered, taking a swift step forward. Stacy blinked in confusion but before she had the chance to question him, Randy had leaned down to take her lips captive. His ever so gentle movement sent shivers down her spine..and she found herself reacting to his kiss. Randy softly forced her mouth open to insert his tongue, not the least bit surprised when she allowed him access. "I'd say that by the way you're reacting to me, you still care, Stace." Guilt washed over her as she listened to his words. How could she let herself give into him after all he'd done? Stacy shoved with all her might on his hard chest, feeling sick as she studied the amused smirk that had crossed his lips.

"Oh, good one! Catch me off guard and then try and seduce me..how typical of you, Orton!" Stacy trembled as she attempted to play it off as best she could..but it was hard when Randy knew her so well. "You are a no good prick! I swear to God if you even touch me again, I'll fucking kill you." Randy tossed his back and laughed aloud, this irritating Stacy beyond console.

"Stacy, Jesus, stop pretending.."

"I am not pretending!" she screamed, tightening her fists as if she were ready to swing at Randy with all her might. Her head was spinning in both embarrassment and rage and if she didn't get away from him soon, something terrible would happen. Stacy gathered up her purse and tossed her jacket over her shoulder. She took one more look at Randy, who was now silent and watching her in the way that made her feel as if she were naked. "Don't look at me like that.."

"Like what?" he whispered, pushing up from the car he was leaning on to get closer to her. Stacy backed away and stared at him with cold eyes, her breathing rapid and forced as she studied him.

"Like you used to..before we'd make love..don't..do that, Randy.." Stacy held back the tears that were threatening to spill down onto her cheeks. She would not cry in front of him. Silence hung over Randy as he continued to watch her, now aware that she was about to break down and sob.

"What happened to us?" he whispered again.

"Don't play stupid, you know that answer." Stacy no longer wished to be in his presence. She didn't care if she was half way around the world..just anywhere but near him. "I don't want to have his conversation." She turned on her heel, ready to leave, only to stop when she heard the three words from Randy she'd been dying to hear, the words that would haunt her all through the night.

"I miss you."


	8. Proven Wrong

1**Chapter Eight: "Proven Wrong"**

Stacy stared blankly at the wall as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever lay eyes on. So much for packing up her things..she was expected at the arena in less than thirty minutes and she was no where near motivated to get up and go. Randy's words had had such an impact on her and the thought of seeing him made her stomach churn in both discomfort and excitement. Now that he'd said those words, where did they go from here? Should she let him back in and give him another chance? That was impossible..he was with Torrie. Anger and jealously sparked inside of Stacy and she found herself yearning to throw something against the wall. But she refused to let herself lose control..not over Randy..

Much of the day went by so quickly that Stacy barely realized the darkness that had crept over the Earth. She'd spent her time with Dave, training and taking the chance to talk a little more. The large man seemed more distant than ever whenever Stacy attempted to get him to open up and after the tenth time, she finally gave up on getting him to tell her anything.

"You obviously don't want to talk so now what?" she asked impatiently, the growing annoyance on her face not helping to settle Dave down.

"Stacy! I called you over here to spend some time with you..not to tell you all my personal feelings." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and set her warm brown eyes on him, the dark circles under his eyes the first thing that caught her attention. So much she wanted to know..helping him with his problems might save her from her own. But Dave chose to leave this all a mystery and frankly, Stacy no longer cared..if she was to find out the source of his sudden depression, she'd do all in her power to help but until then..she'd simply have to suffer while she thought of Randy.

**xxxxx**

Torrie listened to the sound of her sneakers hitting the pavement, in an attempt to drown out anything else. Last night had been another long evening of tossing and turning, and even more nightmares about her unsettled past. She was debating whether or not to get some therapy for all of this mess that was still unresolved. She knew she couldn't spend her time continuously dwelling on it. But her past were haunting..

_She stared at Randy from across the room_, _ashamed that he knew her secret..and that she had to choose soon..or else, it would all be out in the open. His icy cold stare made her tremble at his will..so long had she been wrapped around his finger. What he requested was so low. How dare he even think of manipulating her into doing what he wanted..but Randy Orton had a power over her and she found herself actually contemplating doing what he asked.._

Torrie shook her head violently at this memory that was eating at her insides. She smiled sadly at her innocence back then..what had happened to her? The answer was very clear and although she hated to admit it, Randy still brought out such a passion inside of her..when he put his hands on her, he lit her on fire. All he had to do was kiss her slightly and she was his puppet..Torrie squeezed her firsts together and bit down on her lip. She needed to keep running..she needed to stop her mind from taking over her.

**xxxxx**

Stacy forced herself along the dreaded pathway towards the door at the end of the hall. Why the hell had she actually allowed herself to get even this far? Was she crazy? She knew she must be..but seeing Randy earlier that day had brought her to this point. Her thoughts started consuming her again and her will had crumbled in his hands again. Stacy stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath, the soft tremble in her legs making it feel as if she'd collapse any second. If she was to raise her hand to knock, there would be no going back..she'd have to face him. But if she turned around right now..she'd be safe..how wrong that statement was. Either way, she was never safe from Randy Orton. Stacy's hand was frozen before her, ready to meet the wood of the door, when it flew open much to her surprise. She met his eyes instantly, her own brown orbs wide with shock and embarrassment. The smirk that twisted across his lips made a deep crimson blush tingle at her cheeks. Randy raised one eyebrow in amusement and licked his lips, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well..what do we have here? Stacy Keibler at my door?" The taunt in his deep voice made her stomach churn with discomfort. This was even more awkward then she'd expected..and that was really bad.

"Cut that out, Randy! I came to talk, nothing more." He stepped to the side to allow her into his suite, his eyes following her as she passed him. Randy saw the familiar look of panic haunting her features so he set aside his taunts for her sake. Stacy meekly took a seat on the large leather sofa, her glassy brown orbs raking over the surroundings that lay before her. "I guess I should tell you why I'm here.." she laughed dryly, dragging her slim fingers through her blonde hair.

"It'd help," he smiled. She ran her eyes over him intently, an almost invisible flush creeping along her face.

"I..need to know something."

"What?" Stacy paused to catch her breath, the rapid pace of her heart pounding in her ears. This was ridiculous..simple and clear..a mistake coming here to ask why he said that he missed her. It would only lead to something that she'd regret. "Stace..tell me."

"No..no, I can't..I shouldn't have bothered you, Randy. I'm sorry." She arose from where she sat quickly, only to have his strong arms captivate her. She was trapped in his threatening grip.

"You want to why I said I missed you..why would you wonder that?" Randy whispered harshly. "You know me..I don't say things I don't mean." Stacy huffed at the realization that she felt stupid.

"No! I know you meant it..that's why I'm here.." she said softly, her head hanging low as she avoided his gaze. "Why did you say it? After all this, you have the nerve to tell me..and you're still with Torrie!" Stacy threw her arms at him to attempt an escape from his grasp. "And you kissed me! When I was caught off guard..you're such a prick!" Her sudden outburst was out of desperation..she felt so ridiculous under his piercing eyes. Stacy fought back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. Randy tilted his head as watched her tremble before him..Stacy had the tendency to loose it when she was embarrassed and he found this attribute extremely adorable.

"Stacy.." he stepped forward and took her face in his hands. His delicate thumbs traced her lips and her jaw, his eyes watching her mouth with a strange sparkle in his eyes. Randy leaned down without warning and took her bottom lip into his warm mouth. The feeling of his tongue sliding across her delicate skin made soft tingles arise in between her thighs and down her spine. He was intoxicating her against her will..she found herself yearning for more. Randy knew just exactly how to toy with her. His fingertips snuck down to caress her waistline, his every move setting her skin on fire. The hunger in his touch made her melt into him..Stacy no longer resisted the urge to take his lips captive. She pressed hardly against his mouth and forced her tongue against his, not surprised when Randy wrapped his tongue around hers. He explored every inch of her mouth thoroughly before grabbing at the back of her neck and forcing his lips against her throat. Stacy suppressed a moan as he nipped at the sensitive flesh, his tongue there to soothe the now bleeding skin. Her breaths became heavy and rapid as she struggled for air, the sudden closeness of Randy's body driving all the sanity inside of her away. Stacy's self control had melted away the second he put his hands on her and as much as she resented it, it made her weak with undying desire. She yearned to feel him bury himself deep inside of her trembling body, yearned to feel his strong body atop of her, ready to lose all sense of time as he drove her wild. Randy's lips moved along the side of her neck all the way down her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses down her skin. Stacy dug her nails into his muscular back, a soft groan escaping her, much to his approval. So..she'd given into him already? He expected a much fierce reaction from the woman before him. Truth was, he'd waited so long to have her so close to him..and he refused to waste any time. Randy pulled her up into his arms, gripping her roughly as he lay her beneath him on the bed. His hands tore roughly at her top, yanking so quickly over her head that she had no time to react.

"Stop it! Randy, please," she protested, trembling in fear as she shivered at the cool air that brushed against her bare chest. Randy soaked in the sight at lay under him. His eyes were dark with passion. Guilt began to sink in on Stacy's conscience..she suddenly felt like a dirty whore. How she could let herself come to Randy Orton's room at almost midnight, when she knew damn well that no one else was there? Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, her heart sinking in her hollow chest. The seriousness of the situation hit her like a freight train and she knew she had to get out..now. "Get off of me!" Stacy struggled under Randy's weight, the tears that had welled in her eyes now spilling onto her flushed cheeks.

"What..what the hell are you doing?" he hissed sharply, one of his eyebrows raising in confusion. The woman beneath swung with all she had, her fists meeting his hard muscles with force. But Randy wasn't phased by her weak punches, much to her disappointment.

"I shouldn't have come here! This is a terrible mistake," Stacy cried, finally squirming out from under Randy. She dove for her top that had been tossed to the floor, desperately wrapping it around her bare skin. Her mascara was bleeding heavily down her face and her lips were trembling and pale. "I gotta go, Randy..this should've never happened." She scrambled to her feet and rushed for the door, gripping the wall for support since her legs were shaking beneath her.

"Wait, Stace!" His desperate call was unheard by the leggy blonde, who had already left the room, letting the door slam loudly behind her. Randy let out a deep groan as he rolled onto his back, his hands flying up to cradle his head. After all of this, he was once again left without Stacy beside him..and who was to blame for that? Only himself.

**xxxxx**

Rain beat against with window as Trish lay awake in her bed. The clapping of the thunder rung in her ears and the bright flashes of lightning stung at her tired eyes. Her legs were sore from being curled up under her for so long. She didn't remember the last time she'd gotten out of bed, let alone left her house. The world was absolutely dead to her but it wasn't like it mattered. Trish Stratus was a mere empty shell of what she had once been. How did she manage to stay so strong? Or was it all a lie she'd been living for the past two years? This world was a cruel place to her and it was unfair..she deserved better! Or..did she? Trish had begun to believe that, since nobody seemed to care about her anymore, she was nothing but a waste of space. And no matter what she attempted to think about, fucking Dave Batista was always there. He refused to leave her alone it seemed..her once pleasant dreams were filled with the painful memory of his warm body against hers..the tender caress of his lips. Trish rolled over onto her side to stare out of the window, blinking away at the hot tears that threatened to spill. Where was he at this very moment...?

If Trish only knew exactly where Dave was, her already shattered heart would collapse even more..and this was all running through his mind over and over. Dave had packed up in a hurry to get back to his wife, desperate to see her..and he hadn't the slightest clue why. Nothing really drew him to Angie anymore. This move was more like a chance for him to prove to himself that he still loved her, not Trish Stratus. The plane ride seemed to take forever to him..but he wasn't complaining. Dave wasn't really sure how Angie would take to seeing him after their last encounter. But he knew this was what he had to do..he HAD to prove that Trish meant nothing to him!

**xxxxx**

John's ice cold eyes ran over her tense body, his mouth agape in shock. Silence seemed to hang over him like a curse. He'd also suddenly lost the ability to blink. As much as he tried to forget her, she never went away..and now that Stacy Keibler was standing before him with tear stained cheeks, all his senses seemed dead.

"Hey.." she whispered slowly, a shy smile crossing her face.

"Uh, hi Stace..how ya doin'?" John mentally hit himself..how the hell did she look? Happy? The stupidity of the question did nothing to phase the distraught beauty now taking a seat beside him.

"What can I say? I'm still alive," she sniffed, shrugging her small shoulders carelessly. John leaned his elbow against the wooden table, taking the opportunity to study the beautiful features he'd missed so much. She still had the same effect on him, she could still make his heart stand still.

"I, uh, don't want to sound rude..but why are you here? I mean, the last time we talked wasn't exactly..pleasant." Stacy laughed softly in spite of it all, a flush coming to her cheeks at the thoughts of the last night they'd spent together.

"Am I not allowed to miss an old friend?" Her voice was almost playful. John swallowed sharply, a knot rising in his dry throat.

"Well, yeah but.."

"But nothing. I want the past behind us..I want my best friend back." These kind words weren't meant to hurt him but John couldn't help but hide his pained features. She wasn't exactly just a friend to him..but he didn't want to lose her again.

"You never lost me, Stace," he whispered, straining to keep a happy smile.

"I did for awhile..that last night we had together..what happened?" This was the last thing he wanted to answer. John looked up into her soft brown orbs.

"I was confused..about a lot. Let's..put it behind us." Stacy's smile made his heart flutter in a mix of both sadness and joy at having her back..even though it was still a mystery as to WHY she was exactly coming to him..

**xxxxx**

Dave stretched out on the couch in his living room, taking in the sight of the home he'd spent such a long time away from. It all still looked the same. The white curtains hung loosely across the windows, swaying in the gentle breeze that flowed through the open windows. All the family pictures were spread neatly along the mantle that sat above the large stone fireplace, that was near the large screen television. Yes, all was as he'd left it. Just..it didn't feel the same..a lot was missing. Dave turned his head around at the sound of the back door opening abruptly, greeted by the bright face of his wife. She'd dropped his younger daughters off at their grandmothers so that she could spend some time alone with him. He remembered the days when he'd be excited by this but that memory had flown away.

"Baby, what do you want to do? Would you like to go out to dinner or have me make one of your favorite home cooked meals?" Angie raised her eyebrows suggestively as she ran her fingers through Dave's soft hair.

"Let's just stay here. I travel too much." As much as he devoured his excellent dinner, the thing that he was dreading most was being alone with his wife. Wasn't that something that a normal, happily married man would look _forward_ to? But he wasn't happily married..as quickly as these thoughts had come, they flew from his mind. How dare he think those lies! Dave loved Angie..he knew he did. "Babe..let's go upstairs." Taking Angie's hand, he led her to their bedroom. Once they stepped inside, Dave desperately pulled her in for a kiss. This would prove him right..that Angie still meant so much to him. But her lips against his was stale..it did absolutely nothing to him. What the hell was wrong with him? He loved her! As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't stop thinking of the kisses he'd shared with Trish. Those memories brought shivers of pleasure throughout his body. Dave fought with himself deep inside, only to fail. Angie was nothing anymore..it was, in fact, Trish that mattered. And as wrong as it was, he wanted it..more than anything. Dave blinked in the dim light, his heart pounding quickly at the thought of her. He couldn't convince himself any different..he'd been proven wrong.


	9. Passing Her ByAgain

1 I want to thank ALL of you for reading and for the wonderful reviews and e-mails! I couldn't have continued without your support!

**Chapter Nine: "Passing Her By..Again"**

Dawn had crept over the city like a silent curse, filling the streets with a soft morning glow. A thin seet of fog clung to the top of the buildings as if it were holding on for dear life. Nothing seemed wrong as she looked out over the vast jungle of concrete. It was peaceful to see the world at ease around her. If only she could feel that peace inside. Trish felt as though she could relate to the fog..as if she were holding on, just so she could last another day. What was Dave doing, at this very moment when she thought of him? Where was he at this exact second? She closed her eyes as if this could somehow stop the thoughts from flowing. She couldn't keep battling herself on a daily basis. It had to stop..but could that ever come to pass? How can you just simply forget all that you hold dear? As hopeless and impossible as it seemed to be with Dave, Trish still held onto a tiny glimmer of faith. She could only hope, however, that it wouldn't let her down..

**xxxxx**

If only Torrie would stop the dreadful twirling of her hair, then he'd be more at ease. John Cena stared in soft annoyance as she continued to mess with her blonde locks, in what appeared to be nervousness. The gentle glow of her hazel eyes seemed to reflect all the light around them. She couldn't look more beautiful..yet, something about her made John cringe with discomfort. Torrie was mysterious to him..very much like Stacy. Here he was, drawn to both of them equally, but for different reasons. He very much knew why he yearned for the leggy blonde. But why he felt for Torrie Wilson was a complete mystery. John was brought from his own mind when he heard her clear her throat softly, her eyes on anything but him.

"Why..uh..why did you invite me to lunch?" she asked softly, her voice barely audible to his straining ears.

"Does it really matter, Torrie?" She blinked at this unexpected reply, her lips gradually pursing into a thin line.

"Yes. Well, at least it does to me. I don't like to be in the dark, John." His features twisted into obvious humor.

"You and Randy left us all in the dark about a lot," John smirked, leaning forward to bring his water to his dry lips. Torrie studied him with a mix of resentment and shame shining through her wide eyes.

"What's the purpose of bringing that up? I swear," she growled, her hands flying up to massage her temples. "You men are all the same."

"Are we now?" he taunted, his smirk only increasing at the glare she sent his way.

"Yes! You're just like Randy!" Torrie hissed. John's humor faded the instant he processed her words.

"Never, _ever_ compare me to him!" The threatening tone of his voice sent a ice cold chill through Torrie's entire body. She blinked at him, wordless as she watched his cheeks flush. It was in this instant did she actually realize how blue his eyes were..they had the shine of a crystal ocean in July. Her heart began pounding against her breast as she soaked in the rest of his handsome features.

"I..I'm sorry.." her breath was forced as she smiled softly at him.

"Nah, please..I need to get over it all," John laughed dryly, his head bowed. Torrie had the sudden urge to reach out and touch him but it took everything she had to ignore such a irrational thought. This was insane..she still had no idea exactly **why** he'd invited her to lunch. But trying to talk to him after this was like attempting to communicate with a tree. It was more than obvious that John still had bitterness towards Randy..but if he resented her like he said he did, why was he sitting across from her? And why were they alone..?

**xxxxx**

His crystal eyes refused to stop staring at her, much to Stacy's extreme annoyance. Randy had been watching her ever since their last encounter. She couldn't deny that the weight of his body on top of her felt like heaven..and the way his tongue melted against hers seemed like pure bliss. Nothing could hold her back from fantasizing about that moment..but the guilt of it was unsettling. Stacy had never felt like such a whore. She raised her head once again at the feeling of his eyes burning into her turned back. Enough was enough..she wanted to march right over to him and give him a piece of her mind. But it seemed he'd already taken this step.

"Can I sit down?" Randy asked softly, one of his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. Stacy stared up into his deep eyes, suddenly losing grasp on all the hatred she'd felt inside for the man that was now towering over her.

"Sure.." He took a seat with caution, as if she were going to reach out and strike him at any given second. "What is it, Randy?"

"You should know why I'm here, Stace. Why did you leave the other night?" She rolled her eyes, not in anger but in exasperation. Randy could never beat around the subject..he always had to be so blunt.

"Oh God, I don't want to talk about it.."

"You never want to tell me anything! That was one of the problems we've always had." Stacy grabbed at her hair, digging her nails into her tender scalp.

"You think I owe you an explanation? You've practically been attempting to get me into bed, by catching me off guard.."

"Oh, bullshit!" he hissed, anger etched on his usually gentle features. "Always fucking excuses with you, Stacy." Randy pushed up from the spot at which he'd been previously sitting, turning without a second thought. Stacy heard the back door slam shut, wincing at the terrible noise. As much as it pained her to admit it, she hated having these little "fights" with Randy. That was actually the last thing she wanted to do with him..

**xxxxx**

Dave paced the sidewalk repeatedly, attempting to avoid the pleading eyes of his wife Angie. She held onto his bags with shaking hands, large tears welling in her dark eyes. It wasn't like he felt good about watching her cry..but he couldn't stay another day.

"Ang, I can't help it that I'm needed back at work." His deep voice rang out into the silence that had hung around them.

"Don't they understand that you want to be with your wife? And your daughters?" Angie's head fell again, the sudden motion causing one of her tears to fall onto the hot pavement. Dave stared down at the fallen drop with interest. He wanted to avoid her eyes at any means necessary.

"Hun, you know that I can't. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can." Angie leapt forward and threw her arms around his thick neck. Dave jumped in surprise before he clung to her softly. She couldn't help but notice that the passion she used to feel from his arms had seemed dull recently.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You too." Dave felt the icy glare from his wife at this lame reply to what was supposed to be a confession of their mutual love. He squeezed her hand before turning to head towards the plane that would take him to New York, back to work. Truth was, he wasn't needed until Monday..but, something else was calling him back..and that was Trish Stratus.

**xxxxx**

Trish couldn't bring herself to get up from where she lay, enclosed in complete darkness and surrounded by terrible silence. She listened to the sound of the city; the cars zooming by, the police sirens sounding into the night..it somehow brought her a sense of peace. She'd always been a city girl at heart. Trish rolled over onto her side to now stare at the bright lights that flickered across the concrete jungle like small flames. Her eyes swelled with hot tears unexpectedly. Why in the hell couldn't she stop crying? But how dumb could she be to pretend that nothing, absolutely nothing was eating at her twenty-four seven. There wasn't an hour that passed without her longing to be where Dave was..in the arms that made her feel..alive. Trish swung her legs over onto the floor and pushed herself up from the bed, a large tear now escaping her eye to fall onto the floor. Anger had swelled up inside of her like a demon. This was her life, wasn't it? She felt as if she existed only to be tormented. Her messy blonde hair hung in knots against her face. The reason why exactly she felt so angry was beyond her. Attempting to stop the tremble in her lips, Trish stepped out into the evening air, this being her last hope to clear her mind. After all, tomorrow was a new day..but little did she know, that she'd have to face Dave earlier than expected..

**xxxxx**

John wiped another drop of sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand. He checked his wrist watch carefully, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. She said she'd be here by five..and it was already half past the said time. John shrugged it off as he grabbed at the loose barbell that was sitting nearby on the floor. He'd been in the gym for almost two hours. But it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

"John!" He whipped around to meet Stacy's beautiful face, the smile on her face sending his heart into overdrive. He swore that, at the rate it was going, his heart would surely explode. Her extra long legs were covered barely by her small workout shorts and the lack of fabric covering her mid section didn't help matters any. "I'm so sorry about being late. There was a lot of traffic on the way here, it's nuts!"

"Hey, no prob..I was just gettin' worried." She smiled softly at him, pushing past him to head towards the treadmill, one of her slender hands coming up to caress his shoulder. His burning hot skin soaked in the chill of her fingertips with pleasure. There was nothing in the world that could compare to her touch.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"About two hours..tryin' to catch up on some lost time, ya know?" He shrugged, setting down the weights to follow in her direction. "Bein' on the road is tough."

"You're not kidding," she laughed, closing her eyes as she picked up her pace on the noisy machine. John watched her legs with soft admiration, his icy blue orbs attempting to ignore the fact that he was staring in between her thighs. John forced himself to stare at anything but Stacy, a task he found a little too hard. He might as well continue on with his weight lifting while he waited for her to finish up on her cardio training. The two kept to themselves for the next thirty minutes as they worked out. The silence that rung in John's ears was almost unbearable and he had the sudden urge to scream into the annoying quietness. "You ready to grab a bite to eat?"

"Huh?" He turned to see Stacy standing next to him, a large gym bag slung over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, sure." After throwing all of his things into his pack, the two set off to the car, reliving the boring details of their day.

"I pretty much spent my morning alone, thinking," Stacy said dreamily, yawning as she collapsed into the passenger's seat.

"Thinkin'? 'Bout what?" he asked deeply.

"Uh, nothing..it's nothing." As John opened his mouth to protest, Stacy suddenly cut him off. "And don't dare give me any lip!" He couldn't help but break out into a chorus of laughter, his eyes connecting with hers as she followed his lead. But his smile quickly faded as her eyes became more serious, the light from her eyes draining. "Please don't look at me like that.."

"Like what?" he whispered hoarsely, unintentionally leaning closer to her. Stacy realized his sudden closeness and pulled back, swinging open the door to step out.

"I better get going..I need to meet up with Trish anyway..I'll just get something with her.."

"Trish can wait, can't she? I mean..we haven't really caught up on old times yet." Stacy got out of the car and turned to look at him, the paleness of her cheeks becoming evident to him.

"I don't think this is a good idea right now. I'll catch ya later." And with the slam of the door, Stacy Keibler walked away, leaving a dumbfounded John Cena wide-eyed, his mouth agape to protest. But as he watched her disappear, his face melted into what appeared to be deepest despair.

**xxxxx**

Trish's blonde hair swung behind her as she pulled a heavy trunk from the back of her rental, the weight of the object not a problem to the strong diva. Her body ached with exhaustion and the dark circles under her eyes were proof of her lack of rest. She yawned aloud as she forced herself into the arena where she'd be performing yet another house show. Whether or not she'd make it through the night was unknown. If she was to wrestle, she would damn near collapse in the center of the ring. There was no way in hell she'd survive even five minutes in that squared circle. Trish entered the barren Womens' Locker room, her dark eyes scanning for any sign of life.

"Trish, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about the show!" Stacy grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her into a sudden hug.

"Stace, you scared the hell outta me!" Trish exclaimed, pulling back from her best friend to study the features on her delicate face. The same dark bags were under Stacy's eyes as well. "You look exhausted."

"Look who's talking," she mumbled, barely smiling at the feisty Canadian blonde.

"What..what's up, girl?" Trish tossed her bag to the floor, her brows furrowing in confusion as she sat herself next to Stacy.

"It's nothing. I've just been so busy, haven't gotten much sleep." Stacy gave her friend a reassuring smile before she turned the other way, secretly trying to conceal the pained expression that was now lingering on her face. Trish turned tired eyes to the floor, studying the concrete thoroughly.

"Yeah..I know that feeling," she replied slowly. "Anyway, you on the card tonight?" Stacy turned back in her direction, shrugging slightly as she grinned.

"Just working with the Tag Champs again..boring, I know." Trish rolled her eyes in bitter annoyance..so much for management using her in a real storyline. It was a year ago that she'd..no, working with Randy wasn't the exact bliss she had in mind..that led to too much shit.

"Yeah, well, you'll get it good real soon, Stace."

"You seen Dave lately?" Trish had just turned to go and unpack her gear but after processing Stacy's words, she swung back around.

"What makes you say that?" she replied quickly, her words barely audible. Stacy blinked in confusion, her arms swinging up to cross them, her eyes gently studying the panicked look upon Trish's face.

"Uh, no reason," she spoke slowly, her brow raising in question. Trish flashed her best cheery smile before parting ways with the leggy beauty, mumbling something about needing to get dressed. Stacy stared after the door that had just hidden Trish from view, her eyes now wide with wonder. "Yeah, sure.."

**xxxxx**

The steam of the shower had clouded the bathroom like a thick fog, making it almost impossible to see through the mist. Torrie stepped out onto the chilly floor, a sudden shiver traveling up her spine. She felt eyes burning into her, the very feeling causing a large lump to rise in her throat, which had suddenly gone dry.

"Long time, no see, baby," Randy whispered into her ear, his voice thick with sensuality. He stood behind her, his bare, hot chest meeting with the bare, damp skin of her back. Torrie sucked in a sharp breath the second he put his hands on her hips, his strong fingertips pressing hard against her curves.

"Hey.." she squeaked.

"Why so tense, hm?" he whispered again. Randy pressed his open mouth against her cool skin, onto the spot just behind her ear that made her seep with desire. Torrie let out a soft groan, her hand immediately reaching up to grip at his short hair.

"I didn't realize that I was."

"Mm, well, how would you like me to dry you off, baby?" Randy reached through her arms to snatch the towel from her hands before Torrie could reply. She tensed up as his fingers traced over her navel, the soft fabric absorbing the droplets of water that still clung to her satin skin. Randy never ceased in his touch..he still made her knees weak. "You know..I feel like we've been away for forever.." His hot breath tickled her neck as he whispered delicately into her ear. Randy's fingers slowly began to caress down her navel, soon finding their way to stroke her inner thighs. "Relax, baby." Torrie melted into his chest, her eyes closed as she awaited his next move. He ran his hands up and down her thighs in one simple motion, a motion that made her moan in approval.

"We really ought to get some rest," she breathed, grinding the back of her head into his neck, trying her best to fight back the moans that wanted so badly to escape. Randy chucked softly into her ear, one finger now tracing across her clit, the other now teasing to slip inside of her wet opening. Torrie's eyes rolled back into her head as she continued to give into him, her lips now shivering in excitement. She trembled against him as he dipped two hot fingers into her, straining to bury themselves as far as they could. Randy sucked on her earlobe as his skilled fingers moved rapidly inside of her, up and down. This simple motion was driving her crazy..she felt as if she'd lose her mind if he didn't stop. The word "harder" threatened to escape her dried lips. But she'd be damned if she moaned it..he couldn't make her so easily.

"How about I go a little harder," Randy growled. Torrie mouth hung open to moan out his name and to beg him to stop but it felt too good..that she lost her ability to speak. "You like that, don't you?"

"Oh God..yes," she breathed, no longer caring if it meant that he had won once again. She just wanted him to never stop, to bring her over the edge. Torrie's hips began to move to his pace, her soft whimpering becoming louder by the second. Randy bit down on her neck, his tongue sneaking to soothe the burning skin.

"Cum for me, baby," he said, his voice firm and demanding. As though his words had power, Torrie reached her peak with one last moan. Randy held her against him as she gasped for her breath, her knees buckling as they threatened to give out from under her. "That's my girl..I'll meet you in bed, okay?" Randy pressed another kiss onto her neck before he left the room, shutting the bathroom door with a soft click. Torrie's eyes filled with hot tears the second he'd left her. Why did this continue to happen? And why did she allow him to do it? Because of his threats she had gotten herself into this never ending shit. But sometimes she didn't regret a thing..like when he was touching her. Nothing mattered but the pleasure he gave to her endlessly. Torrie choked on a sob that had risen in her throat. She felt like a dirty whore..but when didn't she feel like this? The blonde bombshell lived in misery almost every waking second..and on top of all this shit with Randy, she now had John Cena following her around. What else was she going to be forced to go through? What other hell awaited her?

**xxxxx**

Trish slammed her fist repeatedly against the firm punching bag, ignoring the fact that her knuckles were almost blood red from the impact. She wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been taking out her rage and frustration but all her senses of time no longer mattered. She didn't care. All that was on her mind was relieving herself of all the anger that she'd built up inside over the last day. And she knew exactly what drove her this time..Dave. Trish had seen him yesterday arrive at the scheduled meeting for all the Superstars. After reliving him telling her that he couldn't be near her anymore, Trish had made her best effort to avoid him and he did the exact same thing. As much as this made sense, Trish was infuriated to no end. She half expected him to run to her, with his arms wide open and tell her it was all a mistake, that he wanted to be with her. But no such bliss had taken place. Dave had ignored her the whole time. And so that brought her here, banging her fist into the innocent punching bag, as though it were Dave's face. Sweat poured from Trish's face, the salty substance stopping to linger on her lips, the uncomfortable taste making her gag with disgust.

"You okay?" Trish whipped around at the familiar voice, her brown eyes wide with both surprise and anger.

"Nice of you to ask, Dave, after that little stunt you pulled yesterday!" Dave stepped closer to her, his eyes lingering on her blood red fists with concern.

"C'mon Trish, you know why I did it." Although her back was turned to him, he had a feeling that she had tears welling in her eyes. And it didn't surprise him that he was right. Trish wiped at her eyes with a desperate groan, her shoulders beginning to tremble as she sobbed silently. Dave's face melted into sorrow as he reached forward and pulled her back up to his warm chest, his strong arms finding their way around her slender waist. Her sobs could no longer be held back when she felt him wrap the arms she'd been dreaming to feel around her body. She rested her head against him, her eyes squeezed tight to avoid making contact with his.

"I missed you," she cried, moving along with him as he rocked her side to side, his arms still cradling her with care.

"I know..I couldn't stop thinking about you." Trish blinked rapidly to fight back more tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't need to hear where he went..she was aware that he'd been home, with his wife, who she'd grown to despise over the course of the last few days.

"Why are you holding me like this?" she whispered, turning herself in his arms so that she could stare into his chocolate eyes. "You told me..you couldn't." Dave bowed his head, now being the one that was clearly avoiding her eyes.

"I know..I shouldn't be doing this," he said hoarsely, dropping his arms from around her body and backing away.

"I didn't tell you to stop.." Trish whispered again, blinking again at the hot tears in her eyes. Dave bit down on his bottom lip as he studied her, the pain in his chest almost too much to handle.

"You know we can't do this anymore." She pursed her lips into a thin line as she processed his words in her mind. The previous anger that had burned inside of her, now roared back to life, as if someone re-lit the fire.

"Do you know what you are, Dave Batista? A fucking coward! Look at you! Pretending like your feelings for me don't exist! Is that what you're gonna do? Run from me your whole life? Well I've got news for you, I'm not goin' anywhere..I fucking love you, Dave! But this is all you give me..this sentimental bullshit that you can't do this anymore! I'm fucking sick of it." Trish saw the hurt that darkened his features but she was far from caring. He had the nerve to repeatedly lead her on, like he just had, only to build her up and watch her go crashing down. And she hated him..hated him more than she'd ever hated anybody. And she loved him..more than she'd ever loved anybody. Trish stared back at him for longer than she would've liked to. His eyes were dark with pain and his beautiful features were twisted with hurt. But she felt numb to it..numb to hurting him. "Nothing is left to make me feel anymore..I want you more and more each passing second. The only thing stopping you is a woman who you no longer love. But here I am, so damn in love with you that I can no longer see anything but your face..and you pass me by..again.." Tears were falling freely from her eyes once more but she didn't dare move to wipe them away. Her words had moved Dave to the point of no return but he didn't make a move. Trish waited for him to say anything but didn't want to stay one more second in his brutal silence. She left her bags behind without a care and stepped out into the night, looking back one last time before letting the door slam behind her, leaving Dave standing all by himself in the darkened room.


	10. Never Loved The Rain

1**Chapter Ten: "Never Loved The Rain"**

The pouring rain was like a sad melody, as Trish lay her head against the steering wheel of her car, loud sobs escaping her chapped, dry lips. She'd left Dave in the gym with strong words less than five minutes ago. Though a large weight had been lifted off of her chest, she felt even more depressed about the hurtful things she had said to him. But, should she really care? Did any of this ever really matter? Trish raised her head reluctantly. She had heard a door slam shut and felt as though someone was watching her. She peered into the night, trying her best to rid her eyes of the unwanted tears, so she could have some hope of figuring out who was there. A large figure raced towards her car, his clothes soaked, his body wet from head to toe. Trish knew who it was and she felt her heart flutter with wonder. She slowly rolled down the window to stare into Dave's face, her lips trembling as she studied the defeat that was written all over his handsome features.

"Trish, I tried..but I can't..you're killing me. Never, ever tell me that I don't love you because you know damn well that I do! I may be a coward in your eyes..I just wanted to do what was right! But I can't..I can't pretend anymore," Dave's voice was shaking uncontrollably as he stared down at her, the warm summer rain still beating against him without mercy. He'd never looked more beautiful than he did now..the rain falling down his skin in streams of water, the way his white muscle shirt clung to him, his strong chest revealed under the now soaking fabric. "I fucking love you," he whispered, blinking rapidly to keep the rain from dripping into his eyes. Trish's eyes brimmed with hot tears as he watched him watching her. She wasn't sure what possessed her but before she knew it, she was out in the pouring rain, in Dave's arms. Her sobs were muffled against his chest and she clung to him as if he were going to disappear any second.

"It took you long enough to admit that," she laughed softly, her salty tears now mixing into the fresh rain. Dave's face melted into a smile.

"Too damn long." Trish pulled him down against her, their lips wasting no time to find each other. It was sweet bliss again as she tasted him, taking in his husky scent as she wrapped herself in his arms. His heart pounded against her firm breasts with such force that she was sure it was going to explode. "Follow me.." Trish blinked the rain out of her eyes, clinging tightly to Dave's hand as he led her out of the street, pulling her through the alleyway that took them out of sight.

"Why–?"

"Shh," he whispered against her ear. Trish leaned her back against the cold brick that stood behind her, watching Dave with wonder. He slid his drenched shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, now stepping forward to lift Trish into his arms with ease. "Wrap your legs around me," he commanded. She didn't hesitate, bringing her slender legs up his firm body to secure them around his hips. Her heart began to pick up speed as she caught him watching her, a familiar lust in his eyes as he soaked in every inch of her curves. "God, you're so beautiful," he groaned, pressing her back firmly against the wall so he could bring his hands up to caress her flushed cheeks. Dave's thumb traced her bottom lip slowly. It seemed like time had begun to stand still..Trish knew what was going to happen. And she didn't deny, that although she'd dreamt forever of making love to him, that she felt almost as nervous as she'd ever been in her life. Her body trembled with both anticipation and fear as she prepared for his next move. His hot fingertips had traced their way down the ice cold skin of her body, until they melted into her inner thighs. She felt him ever so slowly sneak her legs a little further open. Trish held back a soft growl from escaping her lips as Dave's skilled fingertips set her loins on fire with his every simple touch. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she savored all the feelings rushing over her. Dave's touch was like poison but at the same time, the antidote to all of her pain. He was killing her..yet being her salvation.

"Don't hold back," Trish whispered, chewing on her bottom lip as she scanned his dark eyes. "I want to feel you, Dave, inside of me..deep," her breath was rapid against his hot skin as she leaned to devour his mouth with her own. Her tongue had no mercy as she forced his lips apart to explore every crevice, every inch of him. "Put your hands in me," she moaned, taking the hand that had been caressing her thighs. Dave let out a loud growl into her ear as she forced his fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out of her in a torturing, slow motion.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered, his chocolate eyes clouded with raw desire. Dave stared down at her as she squirmed against him, biting down her lip as if it were going to save her from the overwhelming pleasure. Her nod of response brought a soft chuckle from his lips. The agony that he was putting her through made him hot with passion and he swore that he could no longer wait to take her. But..how long had he waited for this moment? How long had he yearned to savor the pleasure that lay so deep inside of Trish? Forever it seemed. And he wasn't about to waste it. No, he wanted to tease every inch of her body until she screamed from him to stop. Dave tilted his head as he studied the firm breasts that were threatening to spill out from her top as she grinded against the warm fingers that were now moving up and down inside of her. He pressed her back harder into the brick as he slid his remaining free hand across her left breast, closing his eyes as he massaged the erect nipple under his finger. Trish groaned in the back of her throat in approval, pushing her breast harder against his palm. Dave ran his hand under her top and slowly removed it with a little help from her. He stared with hunger at almost bare chest, licking his lips with anticipation. Dave lowered the gentle fabric of her satin bra to take her hard nipple between his teeth, the tip of his tongue sneaking forward to flick at the sensitive flesh. Trish dug her nails into the bare skin of his back, another loud groan rising in her throat.

"Oh God," she breathed, shivering against him uncontrollably. The feeling of his hot lips closing around her breast made her wet with desire. Damn him to Hell for teasing her to death! Dave's saliva kissed her tender skin with perfection..she would die if he didn't stop doing this to her. "You're killing me.."

"That's the point, my love," Dave whispered, taking her lips captive once again. Trish sighed against him, pressing her chest against him, her racing heart meeting the pounding of his.

"I don't want to wait anymore." His eyes were like the window into his soul. She could see his emotions as clear as day, even if he was attempting to hide them. Dave blinked slowly before he nodded gently. Trish swore that time had completely frozen at this very moment. If you were to ask her what was happening, she'd hardly know. But when his hard manhood entered her, her sense of reality snapped back. Dave buried himself deeper into her, her tight walls closing around him at every movement. Her trembles were of both pain and pleasure, her eyes shining with tears. He'd lit a fire deep inside of her body at every inch he buried himself..a fire she never wanted to put out. Dave's thrusts were nothing short of gentle as he slammed into her with little mercy, his head tilted back and his eyes tightly closed. Trish's hips moved along with him, her nails still dug into his soft flesh. The way he pulled out of her and sunk back inside..oh God, she could barely take it. Nobody else could possibly exist as Dave Batista took her, stole every bit of self control and resistence she had left. Trish was all his..and she would forever be.

"I love you, baby," Dave moaned into her ear, his flesh smacking against hers as he thrust himself harder into her. Trish tossed her head back and moaned, once again biting down her on tender lip, not caring that she tasted her own blood.

"Oh, I love you too..I love you so much..Dave," she whispered, a weak smile crossing her lips. Trish felt it all in slow motion..she felt herself dying with pure pleasure, feeling as though she were going to fall off of a giant cliff any second. She wanted to kill him for setting her on fire like this. But the next thing she knew, he'd left his hot seed deep in her, and they were both slipping to the wet ground with exhaustion. The rain hadn't ceased to stop as they made love. But one thing Trish did notice, that for once in her life she was completely happy..and she swore that the stars were winking at her from behind the dark clouds. She had never loved the rain until this very moment.

**xxxxx**

Stacy clung desperately to the sheet of paper before her, the lump that had formed in the back of her throat now causing her eyes to water in discomfort. So now he found it in himself to leave her yet another note? The last time she'd given into what his letter had said, he found herself kissing him. Stacy ripped the note into small pieces and tossed it into the trash can, watching it fall with heavy eyes. Randy couldn't continue to do this..he brought her too much pain and when she remembered laying under him in his hotel bed a few weeks ago, it brought tears to her eyes. She had managed to avoid him for the most part but it was hard when you worked side by side with him. Stacy let a desperate sigh out into the abandoned locker room, her shallow, forced breaths catching the attention of a certain blonde Diva, who had her head shoved in a locker.

"S-Stacy?" she whispered, her lips trembling as she stared at the bowed head. Stacy's body froze as the voice that had just rung out matched a face in her mind. She dared herself to look up..and when she did, she only confirmed that she had been right..it was Torrie Wilson. Pure hatred was burning in her veins as she stood up to tower over the shorter blonde, hazel orbs narrowed threatening.

"Oh, hello," she spoke, the venom thick in usually sweet voice. Torrie flinched as she turned on her heel, heading back towards the locker at which she'd been storing her clothes.

"It's been awhile." Stacy picked at her clothes casually, half-heartedly shrugging her shoulders in reply. "You're still bitter," Torrie said softly, leaning against one of the lockers nearby her once close friend. Stacy snorted.

"You're fucking right I'm bitter," she hissed, digging her heel into the concrete, wishing it were Torrie's head. "But you're gonna go on one of those 'It's in the past' spiels aren't you?"

"I never said you didn't have the right to be angry, Stacy." The leggy blonde's lips had pursed into a thin line as she studied the Idaho native, her eyes relaxing and her body less tense. "I know you hate me..but no more than I hate myself." Stacy wanted badly to fall into the arms of her once best friend, she wanted to tell her it was okay. But it was far from that. Tears welled into her eyes as she watched the floor.

"I somehow knew I'd have to face you again, Tor..I thought I'd be ready.." Stacy cried, biting down on her lip as she forced the tears to stop. "It's not okay..I don't think it will ever be like it used to. You..lost me. You lost my trust, my friendship, everything. And I still can't forgive you..not yet." Torrie nodded her head, barely able to look into the eyes that were burning into her.

"You..you never got answers from me," she replied. Stacy shook her head, her soft blonde locks dancing at her sudden movement.

"Not from you. Randy explained himself..but you never had the guts to tell me why.."

"Don't throw that in my face! Could you have faced me with this burden? Do you think it's been easy this last fucking year, Stacy!"

"I sometimes wonder if you were ever sorry, Torrie!"

"Well I am!" Echoes followed the shouted words. Silence had fallen over the two women as though it were a deadly plague. "And you deserve answers, Stacy." Torrie's eyes melted into soft tears as she studied the defiant figure of Stacy Keibler.

"Yes, I do," she whispered.

"And you'll get them..in time." Her mouth hung open to protest but before Stacy could speak, Torrie had slammed the door behind her, leaving the leggy blonde in an overwhelming state of wonder. After all this time, she had to wait even more to get the answers to their unresolved past. Stacy relaxed her balled fists as she slid down onto the bench that she'd once been sitting on. She closed her eyes tightly..this was too much..life was too much.

**xxxxx**

Randy stretched out his arms as he let out a load groan. Why did he continue to drink like this? Last night was nothing but a blur to him..all he could remember was collapsing at the bar, throwing a fifty on the counter and getting all he could drink for the whole night. Then..absolutely nothing. How he got back to his room was totally beyond him. All he knew at this time, was that this splitting headache was going to be the death of him. Randy turned onto his side and cradled his head, his eyes tightly shut, blocking out the light. If he moved another inch, he'd throw up for sure.

"Oh God.." he moaned, reaching for the pillow behind his head to shove it over his eyes. This day was going to be pure torture. But when wasn't he feeling like shit? This relationship with Stacy was a mess and being with Torrie only to block out the leggy blonde was not exactly paradise either. He couldn't go on like this..if he did, he'd end up killing himself, which sounded like a good idea about right now. Randy bit down on his lip to hold back the urge to puke. Nausea had hit him like a freight train. What was he doing to himself? Drunk off his ass every fucking night..and he knew tonight would be no different. Nothing was ever different anymore.

And much to no one's surprise, Randy was once again at the bar that very evening. Another empty bottle was added to the pile as he slammed his head onto the cold wooden counter. Maybe drinking away your worries isn't such a good idea.

"Well, well, well..if it isn't Randy Orton." His head shot up instantly at realizing who's voice it was. Never in a million years would she talk to him. She hadn't since last year, since everything blew up. Randy had been so close to her..well, at least through Stacy. She was, in fact, the leggy blonde's best friend. His crystal blue orbs scanned her over a few times, as if making sure she was real.

"And if it isn't Trish Stratus," he sneered, watching her closely as she took a seat opposite to him and smirked at him nonchalantly.

"Long time, no talk, eh?" The taunting in her voice made him red with anger..she always knew how to push his buttons.

"I quite enjoyed that little fact," Randy hissed, reaching for the shot that had just been placed in front of him by the bartender, only to have Trish snatch it away.

"No need to be a dick, Orton. But hasn't that always been your speciality?" She tossed back the shot, licking her lips at the taste of the sweet liquor on her mouth. "Tell me..cheated on anyone else lately?" Randy balled his fists tightly at his side, glaring at the beautiful blonde as if he were going to straggle her at any second. Extreme hatred was coursing through his veins..and it wasn't a feeling that settled well on his stomach. He hated having his sins thrown back in his face.

"Ah, nice of you to ask but no. You slept with any more people from the locker room? Hasn't _that_ always been your favorite hobby?" Trish snorted, her nose wrinkled as if she'd just tasted something that was beyond her liking.

"No? You've actually kept your pants zipped up for once? I'm impressed!" Randy growled in the back of his throat.

"And you've kept your legs closed. Congratulations." Trish tilted her head to the side as if he were a painting that was hanging sideways. She studied his face intently, her dark eyes narrowed sharply.

"Mr. Orton..I do believe you are flushed. I didn't know a woman could effect you so deep.."

"So, shut the fuck up, Stratus. Don't you have someone else to bother?" Trish snorted again, scanning the bar for any sign of the two people she was waiting to meet.

"Nope. My two victims aren't here yet so I had to share some love with you." Randy looked down at the floor, his balled fists relaxing at his sides. He knew Trish was still very bitter with him..and he honestly couldn't blame her. He had a haunting feeling that Stacy had told the Canadian diva about their recent interactions, which was the very reason Trish was here to taunt him. Randy had never known her to be very forgiving and the fact that he'd hurt the woman she considered a sister..well, it made sense as to why she hated him.

"Look, Trish..I know why you're here."

"Really? Well, share with the class." Randy turned his eyes over to her, catching her dark eyes for a moment. It looked at though a storm were brewing in the depths of her orbs.

"I know Stacy's told you about the fact that I kissed her and all that other shit. And I know you still hate me for..everything." The diva raised a thin eyebrow, bringing the glass of wine that had been placed before her to her lips. She watched him as she took a sip of the bittersweet substance, her eyes once again narrowed.

"You're damn right. Why would you do that to her after all you've done before? Is it all some sort of game to you? Does playing with her emotions bring you some sort of sick pleasure?" Randy massaged his temples as he processed her words, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if to block out everything around him.

"No. I wish you'd get how much I miss her." Trish turned her head in the opposite direction to scan the bar once again for any sign of Stacy and Dave, only to realize she was still searching in vain.

"I don't get it..how can you still be with Torrie and except either of us to believe you miss Stacy, hm? Is that supposed to make sense?" The truth in her words made Randy even more sick to his stomach. All he wanted to do as of right now was drop the subject and leave..somehow being around Trish made him want to punch something..or someone. "But whatever. I don't want to talk about it." Randy raised his eyes to watch her, unclenching his jaw in relief that she no longer wished to discuss the subject.

"Why, uh..why did you all of a sudden come to talk to me?" he asked, reaching out to grab another beer. Trish swung around to face him, her shoulders flopping as she half-heartedly shrugged.

"I missed pissing you off," she smirked, standing up suddenly as if she were ready to run off. Randy turned and noticed that Dave Batista and Stacy had just entered the bar, these being the two the Canadian blonde had been waiting for. "Insulting you again was a pleasure, Randy but now, I'm off." He watched as she made her way through the crowd in a hurry, a smile stopping to linger on his lips. There was something about that woman. As much as they hated each other, she still managed to make him laugh. And that was saying something..not many people could bluntly insult him and earn his respect. But Trish always had..and that, that was something that blew him away.

**xxxxx**

Angie Batista pressed to phone up to her ear, only to be met by the familiar sound of her husband's voice mail. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and slammed down the receiver, swallowing the hard lump that had formed in her throat. Why did she even bother to call him anymore? Everyday it seemed he didn't answer or if she did catch him, he sounded completely distracted the whole time. He was supposed to be her husband! He was supposed to want to talk with her! But that was never the case. Angie hated to think like she did but the worry of him having an affair ate at her night and day. And when he didn't answer his phone his late, it seemed like her anxiety and paranoia were true. She tossed her dark hair and picked up the phone again, his time to be greeted by a voice, except it wasn't Dave's..it was a woman's.

"Hello?"

"Uh, who is this?" Angie hissed, her fingers shaking uncontrollably as she drug them through her hair.

"Stacy..is this Dave's wife?"

"Yes. Where is my husband?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he's gonna call you later." Angie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why are you answering his phone?" She heard Stacy sigh, as though she were annoyed by the fact that Angie had to ask so many questions.

"He left his phone here at the bar with me. He went with Trish to hang out for a little while, they'll be back in a bit. Dave will call you then." Before Stacy could say goodbye, Angie had slammed the phone down in her ear. So that's where Dave was? He was with Trish..the one who he had gone to charity with, keeping him away from home. The one he had unexpectedly invited to D.C. the weekend he was supposed to be spending alone with his wife. Angie balled her fists as she bit back the tears..she was jumping to conclusions..Dave was aloud to have friends that were women. Hell, he worked with them everyday. But there was something about his relationship with Trish Stratus that made her blood run cold. And she was determined to find out what..


	11. His Sins of the Past

**Here we go! My favorite chapter so far..a lot is revealed about the past. Once again, THANK YOU all so much for reading this! I'm surprised at how many fans I've got. blush I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! Please take the time to review..or else, I'll sue. lmfao. :)**

****

**Chapter Eleven: "His Sins of the Past"**

_She felt his eyes burning into her, with such a passion that it made her tremble with discomfort. Never had a man looked at her like he did. Never had a man's eyes been so dark with lust. He watched her every movement like she were a painting on display, never once turning to focus on anything else. At first, it was but an honor to be watched like that, especially when the eyes belonged to Randy Orton. But when it became more frequent, well that's when it began to alarm her. This was her best friend's fiancé, the man Stacy Keibler loved more than anything else in the entire world. How dare she even continue to move the way she did, just to see him crawl in agony at her swaying curves. She'd pretend that his eyes weren't stripping her naked and move her body in ways that made him hard with anticipation. Seeing him lick his lips and shift frequently in his seat gave her such a high. What she wouldn't give to feel his body up against hers, moving his hips to her rhythm, whispering forbidden words in her ear. She'd longed for friend's beau for much too much and seeing Randy's growing interest in her was like a wild dream being fulfilled_ _before her very eyes. He wanted her..she could taste it on her tongue..he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.._

**xxxxx**

Trish's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by an overwhelming brightly lit room, the morning sunlight sneaking in through the sheer, white curtains. She blinked out the light, turning on her side to face the sleeping figure beside her. A smile crept across her lips as she studied every little detail of his face. Her fingers traced gentle circles around his bellybutton, her nails following the pattern of the intriguing tattoo. Trish watched Dave's chest rise and fall, the calming breaths that escaped his lips sending shivers down her spine. His presence was unlike anything else in the world. She could stay like this forever..just laying beside him, watching everything he did. It was like a simple paradise. Trish swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she blinked back tears. She couldn't believe, after all the pain of waiting for this, that she was finally here.

"Mornin' baby," Dave whispered, opening his eyes partially to study her. Trish smiled sheepishly, the fingers that had once been caressing his abs, now wandering to his neck as she slid next to him, all the while leaving wet kisses up his body. "Mmmm," he growled, his large hands pulling her up on him. "That's what I love to wake up to."

"How did you sleep?" she purred, nipping softly at his tender olive skin.

"As well as I could." Dave ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair, smirking when his hands got tangled in the soft locks.

"I just woke up, okay? You don't expect me to be perfect all the time!" Trish hissed, grinning as she bit down on her lip. She leaned down to kiss him tenderly, only to be cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly into the silence. Her eyes scanned him with question as he stared at the name on the caller ID.

"It's Angie." With a raise of his eyebrows, Dave flipped open the phone, attempting to answer his wife's call with the most innocent voice he could muster. Trish shrugged nonchalantly, tossing her leg over him to allow her access onto his body. She ran her nails down his abs as she watched him talk. Nothing made her giggle like the feeling of him shiver under her simple touch..and the feeling of him going hard under her, as she straddled him. Trish swirled her tongue around his exposed nipple, enjoying the sight of watching him squirm to hold back a moan. Teasing him brought her an unsurpassable joy. But her joy was short lived..the sudden expression on Dave's face made her heart skip a beat. "I'll see you in a few." He hung up without another word, the blank look in his eyes making the Canadian nervous.

"What!" Trish asked sharply.

"Angie's..uh..stopping by in a few days."

**xxxxx**

Night had fallen over the city like a sheet of darkness, leaving all but a few stars visible in the clouded sky. These were the nights that Stacy loved..the nights when she could smell rain in the air. Maybe it wasn't wise to be out walking but the last thing she wanted to do was head back to the hotel. Although all her girlfriends were there, one person was keeping her from running back. John Cena. She hadn't forgotten the last stunt he had pulled..nor had she faced him since then. To be completely honest, he didn't exactly do anything. But in Stacy's mind, he had..just being that close to her was like a life threatening crime. After all they'd been through over the course of the past, he had the nerve to practically kiss her. Stacy sighed aloud into the evening air, turning her eyes up into the sky as if it were her saving grace. Why did things have to become more complicated with each passing day? And now, to top all her problems with John and Randy, she now had to meet up with Torrie. As much as she didn't want to do this, she needed answers. Her former best friend still had secrets. Stacy let out a low growl as she continued to pace the streets. Did she really want to know the secrets that had been hidden from her for so long? Wouldn't it be better to not know..wouldn't it be better to forget it all?

**xxxxx**

John stared into the mirror that sat before him, watching the beautiful reflection that kept pacing back and forth behind him. He studied the look of panic on her face as she ran from side to side, throwing her things desperately into random gym bags. A chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to watch her, finding humor in the blank looks she sent his way.

"Stacy, relax..we don't have to be at the airport until noon..it's only ten thirty," he laughed, taking one of her trembling hands in his. The leggy blonde let out a shaky sigh.

"I know, John..but tonight I'm meeting up with Torrie..you know how nervous I am about this." Stacy dropped helplessly next to him on the bed, falling back onto the pillows that she had slept on the night before.

"I know, Stace. But look at it this way, once you're done talking with her, you get to meet up with me and the rest of the gang," John smiled, squeezing her hand affectionately, his baby blue orbs sparkling in the morning light. Stacy glanced over at him, her eyes dark with worry.

"I wish that could help me feel better about this," she whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Time seemed to move slower than ever. It felt as if the day were never going to end. And although Stacy was happy that she didn't have to face Torrie just yet, she wanted it to be over more than anything. She clung onto John's hand the whole flight, knowing that once this plane made it into the San Francisco airport, that she was going to have to face the reality she'd tried to hide from.

**xxxxx**

Trish paced the room obsessively, moving in a repetitive pattern that made Dave dizzy. He tried to keep his eyes on her twisted features but it was almost impossible. She'd been in an unreadable mood ever since Angie's phone call. She was either pacing or rambling incoherently as if she had lost her mind. Trish stopped moving and fell onto the bed beside him, burying her face into the soft comforter, letting out a muffled scream.

"Why the fuck is she coming!" Dave leaned back onto his elbow to look into her face. His lips twisted into a frown at the thought of having to face his wife after he'd made love to Trish.

"I wish I knew, baby." Trish crawled up against him, pressing her ear against his chest to listen to the beating of his heart. There was something about the sound that made her feel so calm and so safe.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered, genuine fright shining through dark eyes. Dave squeezed her tenderly, his lips finding their way to her neck, soft kisses being pressed against her creamy skin.

"We've got a few days to think this over."

"All I know, Dave, is that I don't want to see her. I don't want to look at her." Trish's face turned sour at the thought of seeing the woman that still had Dave's ring, the woman who had given birth to his daughters. The very thought of her made Trish sick. What she wouldn't give to be the one who had carried his children, the one he vowed to spend forever with. And although, she had him, she didn't have all of him..and it was killing her.

**xxxxx**

Torrie stared at the ceiling as if it held all the solutions to her current situation. Here she sat in the most oppressing silence that had ever hung over her. This was it. This was the night that she had to face what she'd done. But she wasn't ready. She could still hear Randy's whispered words as if they were yesterday..

"_I'll keep your dirty little secret if you keep mine," he hissed into her ear, his hot breath setting her every nerve on fire. Her knees buckled under her as she clung to his arms for support, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she attempted to block out his beautiful features._

"_I can't.." she cried, shaking her head in rebellion. Randy let out a threatening growl, his usual crystal blue orbs turning black in anger._

"_You'll do it," he snapped, taking her face roughly in his hands. Torrie trembled against him, reaching out to grab him, this being her only way of standing. _

"_I c-can't to that to Stacy," she sobbed, sudden agony washing over her like a sheet of ice cold rain. "Please, Randy, don't do this." He watched on with pleasure as she begged, her tears setting off a fire deep inside of his body. Randy grabbed at her hair roughly and forced her neck back, giving him access to the tender skin. He bit down ungraciously, growling in approval at the moan of pain that arose from deep inside of her. _

"_Then I tell Stacy what I overheard..you wouldn't want your best friend to know how much you **desire** her fiancé? Or how badly you want to fuck me senseless, hm? Do I make you wet, Torrie?" Randy rubbed up against her trembling body, the heat that penetrated off of his body driving her absolutely insane. He was right..everything he said was true. But she couldn't do this to Stacy, not to be best friend, not when she was to marry the man that was now nipping ferociously at the tender area behind her ear. But she couldn't help but surrender the second his lips met hers, sealing her fate that she would be his, and his alone.._

Torrie shivered at the memory that was both erotic and haunting. If only Stacy knew the things that he did to her late at night when he was supposed to be in **her** arms..or the things he'd whisper to her in the heat of passion. She didn't want to think about it..but she had to face it..and the time was coming. She could see Stacy approaching the table where she sat, her features proof of just how nervous she was. Torrie's insides her churning in discomfort..this was it.

"Hi Stace.." she squeaked, blinking rapidly as she studied her former friend's face.

"I don't expect that you brought me to this restaurant for a lovely dinner," Stacy said, smirking in spite of it all. Torrie smiled meekly, her hand flying up to finger a few loose strands of hair, this being the habit she'd picked up when she was nervous. "So talk..I've waited long enough for answers and I don't want any small talk..just the raw truth." The Idaho native flinched..she had been afraid of this.

"What do you want to know?" she breathed, holding Stacy's gaze for no longer than two seconds before she looked away. The leggy blonde snorted in amusement.

"Oh, that's cute. What do you think I want to know? Why?" Although Stacy wasn't totally clear on what she meant by "why?", Torrie knew exactly what she meant..and she braced herself. The truth was never easy to hear.

"Why? Why did I do it?" she thought aloud, gripping at the table for support. This was it..and with a deep breath, she began. "It all started when I began to develope feelings for Randy, despite the fact that you two were to be married. And when I started to envy you..oh, I despised everything about you. Your popularity, your good relations with the Creative, all the airtime you got..and especially, the fact that you had Randy." Torrie kept her eyes shut as she went to continue. "I hated seeing you hold him..I hated you. So..one day, after you came to me and gushed about how he proposed to you, I lost it..I let everything out to my sister over the phone..and guess who overheard?"

"Randy.." Stacy whispered aloud, her eyes narrowed in both intrigue and pure hatred. Torrie nodded meekly before continuing.

"He heard how I felt about him..and he heard how much I hated you..and he used it against me. Randy Orton used my darkest secrets to get me..and he made a proposal of his own to me..and it was the most vile thing I'd ever heard."

"What was it?" Stacy asked hoarsely.

"He..he.." Torrie paused, trying not to lose her composure. "He had been watching me with interest for such a long time. So, he took his chance..he knew how much you meant to me, even though I envied you. And Randy used it against me. He used the fact that he'd heard everything I didn't want you to know against me..he forced me into sleeping with him." Silence followed her words. Stacy's eyes were wide with horror, hot tears beginning to well in her hazel orbs.

"I don't believe you!" she hissed, wiping at her eyes. "I can't.." she whispered, trailing off. Torrie hung her head in shame, one slow nod of her head being all that Stacy needed to see that this was the painful truth. "Wh..how could he?" she sobbed, her stomach filled with what felt like lead. "He loved me!" Stacy wailed, covering her mouth to muffle out the sobs that were now taking over her. Her vision became blurred by the hot tears that had filled her eyes. She couldn't breathe..she was going to suffocate.

"Stacy..please calm down," Torrie whispered with compassion. She reached out to take Stacy's hand, only to have it pulled away before she could so little as touch her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, standing up so quickly that she nearly knocked over the chair that she had once been calming sitting in. "You could've said no! You could've defended yourself!" Torrie went to open her mouth but before another word could be spoken, Stacy had darted out from the restaurant..and out of sight.

Stacy wasn't sure how fast she'd ran back to John but she did know that she was now sobbing in his arms. He held onto her so tightly, that you'd swear she were going to flutter away. The sound of her heart breaking sobs brought tears to his eyes..but he refused to cry. No, he had to be strong for Stacy. He had to find it in him.

"I want to die!" she sobbed, pounding a weak fist into his chest.

"Shh, don't say that, Stace..not over Orton." Stacy nuzzled into him and muffled her screams of agony, leaving streams of salty wet tears down his jersey. John rocked her back and forth in silence, the time slipping away as if it were sand in his hands. He'd lost his sense of anything around him..no, all he could feel was the woman he loved more than anything in his arms. It took his breath away to feel her so close.

"John..I can't go on," Stacy whispered, her bloodshot eyes searching his desperately. John ran his hand down her side, stopping to caress her hip gently. She swallowed sharply as she watched him, the beating of her heart rapid at the feel of his fingertips on her hot skin. Her sobs turned into silence once he'd put his hands on her. Nothing felt more wonderful.

"You can go on, baby.." John whispered back, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. Stacy closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his warm lips, this being the antidote to her broken heart.

"Kiss me," she spoke aloud suddenly, looking into his eyes and not daring to glance anywhere else.

"W-What?" John asked in surprise, blinking as if she were nothing but a figment of his imagination. But when she grabbed at the back of neck and pulled him close to her, he knew she was anything but a dream.

"I need you to kiss me." He looked down at her in wonder, ignoring the fact that his heart had skipped multiple beats. She nodded softly at his questioning eyes, reassuring him that this is what she wanted. John darted down and took her lips captive, surprised at how hungry she was for his kiss. Stacy pulled him down onto her body and held him close, soaking in the feeling of a strong body so close to her. As crazy as she was for doing this, she needed it..she needed John to make her pain go away..she needed him..


	12. The Bitch Unleashed

1**Well guys, here we go! I've got two hot scenes for you this time and I hope that you enjoy them, as you should! I wanted to make this chapter longer but I suffered too much writers' block to do just that. I REALLY hope that this 12th episode of my story doesn't disappoint! Please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter Twelve: "The Bitch Unleashed"**

Stacy's lips devoured John's with such force that his head began to spin. He grabbed the comforter that lay underneath their hot bodies for support. The way her tongue explored even the smallest crevices of his mouth was driving him absolutely insane. He'd never been kissed like this. The experience was leaving him breathless. And he wanted more..he wanted to feel her, feel her every move, feel her every emotion as if it were his own. John gasped softly as he pulled her lips away from his, sharply sucking in the warm air as if it were suddenly going to evaporate. He took the time to study her with intense blue orbs. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her now dry tears had left almost invisible trails down her flushed cheeks. But despite the fact that she wore no makeup and there were dark circles under her eyes, she looked gorgeous. Not a single thing about her wasn't perfection. John caressed her face with his soft fingertips, smiling meekly as she nuzzled up his to palm.

"Put your hands on me, John," Stacy whispered, tenderly taking the palm that had previously been stroking her face, only to place in upon her left breast. John stared down at her in disbelief, trying his best not to lose his firm composure. He squeezed her breast gently, his ice cold eyes baring into her hazel orbs. He wanted so badly to speak but his ability to talk had suddenly made a disappearance. "I need this," Stacy begged, her features melting into desperation. "Just make this go away." She took the other hand that was still clinging desperately to the sheets and massaged it for a moment, before opening her legs a tiny bit to press the firm palm in between her thighs. Stacy stroked his fingertips slowly as she closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. "Touch me."

"Stacy, I can't do this..not when you're in this state. You're talking crazy," John whispered in reply, furrowing his brow in both confusion and defiance.

"No, John..I want you to relieve me of this pain..make Randy go away..if only for a while." Bile rose in John's throat as he processed her empty words. So, this was all that he was? A replacement? Something to fuck to make Orton disappear? Emptiness seemed to swell up inside of his hollow chest. But..the sad thing was..he loved her so much, that he'd even settle for being her pain killer if it just meant he could make love to her.

"Alright.." John glanced down at her one last time before he plunged down to kiss her. He'd thrown aside all reason..it was now or never. This was his chance to take all of her. Even though it would mean absolutely nothing to her, it would still be his dream come true. John knew she didn't want any foreplay..just raw abandon. Stacy didn't want to wait, she wanted to escape her painful reality. And that's what he'd do..he'd make her drift off into another world, of world of just them. His trembling fingers searched frantically for the hem of her panties, hiking up her mini skirt before accessing the lace fabric. Removing them seemed like the absolute toughest obstacle to overcome. He carefully slid them down her slender, incredibly long legs and tossed them to the other side of the bed. Stacy was breathing heavily under him, her eyes still closed as she awaited his next move.

"I just want you inside of me.." she breathed, stopping him before he could do anything remotely close to foreplay. John nodded reluctantly at her once she'd forced herself to open her eyes. Stacy took her turn fumbling with the zipper on his baggy jean shorts and the belt that was fastened around his strong waist. She yanked down his jeans as if she were a hungry beast, one who hadn't eaten in forever. She stroked his throbbing erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, closing her eyes to soak in the sound of his soft moan of approval. John wasted no time to remove the hindrance of the remaining clothing.

"You nervous?" he croaked, smiling in spite of his incredible anxiousness.

"No," she whispered, taking his handsome face in her hands to look straight into the core of his eyes. With a nod of her head, she let him now that she was ready. John took both of her smooth legs and wrapped them around his hips. Stacy arched her back in anticipation of his entrance, biting down her bottom lip without mercy. She felt him enter her slowly, taking his time to sink deep into her tight walls, deep into her core. Stacy moaned in agony from every little move he made. As he moved farther into her, he set her body on fire. "Oh God," she moaned in both pleasure and pain, wiping at her watering eyes. John held onto her hips for leverage, taking a deep, quacking breath before he slowly began to pump in and out of her. The sensations of ecstacy took over him without surrender. With every thrust, he fell deeper in love with the woman who lay before him, the woman who was now moaning incoherently as she bucked wildly against his hips. John savored the feeling of her tight walls pressing against his manhood. He'd waited too long to feel this. "Harder," Stacy demanded, pulling at her hair in frustration. Moans of thanks were shouted into the once silent hotel room as John pumped in and out of her with the most passion he could muster. He was getting lost in this moment..it was too good to be true. Every thrust was like a slice of heaven, a heaven that he'd waited too long to feel.

"Shit," John groaned, hanging his head as he gasped for anything close to a deep breath. The air seemed thick with humidity, this being the reason it felt so challenging to get much needed oxygen. Stacy dug her nails rabidly into her scalp as she pulled on her hair, her legs gripping desperately at John's sides. She was going to exploded. But she wasn't going to stop..this is what she needed. Stacy grabbed John unexpectedly and rolled over on top of him, forcing herself against him so hard that she pushed him all the way inside of her core. She whimpered at the slicing pain that had erupted deep in her, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she moved on him regardless of the pain. John gripped at her hips with desperation, his animalistic desire apparent in his rough grasp.

"John?" Stacy breathed, attempting to catch her breath as she bounced on him repeatedly, her eyes rolling back into her head at the raw pleasure of his large manhood inside of her.

"What is it, baby?" he moaned, turning his head to the side, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"This isn't making you uncomfortable, is it?" she asked, running her hands across his damp, sweaty chest, stopping to rest her palms on his pecs. John growled in the back of his throat, opening his eyes to focus them on Stacy. He smiled weakly, his hands now wandering down to hold onto her legs for support.

"I'm far from uncomfortable at this moment." Stacy tossed her head back and moaned. John felt her body trembling with pleasure and he knew she was close to her peak. "Hold on for me baby," he whispered, leaning further back so he could watch her hips as they moved up and down on his manhood, the sensual movement making him groan aloud.

"I-I'm about to.." she trailed off, caught off guard at John's sudden change in position as she found herself on her knees, screaming out in ecstacy as he thrust himself into her wet opening from behind. Stacy buried her face in the sheets, bucking her hips wildly against him. John's movement only became rougher before they both neared their climax. He was going to kill her if he didn't stop..but he'd also kill her if he did stop. "Oh God!" she screamed, reaching her peak at the same time that John did, soaking in the feeling of his hot seed being released deep in her core. Stacy fell against the bed as if she hadn't slept in weeks, pure exhaustion taking over her body in waves. What ever had just happened..and what ever it meant for their future, it didn't matter. She'd tasted pure heaven. Stacy rolled over towards John, who was gasping for air, his chest heaving repeatedly as he took in short breaths. She ran her nails down his biceps, smiling weakly when she caught his attention. "Thank you." And with one more kiss, she snuggled against his damp chest, falling into a sleep that would not cease until the morning light smiled down on the city.

**xxxxx**

Torrie wiped the tears away, the tears that had been flowing freely since her visit with once best friend, Stacy. The truth was out..wasn't a burden supposed to be lifted off of her? Not replaced with another? Of course, nothing was ever going to be easy..that's not the way it worked for her. Torrie rolled onto her back, forced breaths escaping her parched lips as if breathing never came naturally to her. What was she going to do? She'd faced Stacy, an obstacle that she'd been so sure she'd never be able to conquer. But now..now, the terrifying issue was Randy. His dirty little secret was out..and how would be take it? Surely he wouldn't be pleased with his blonde lover. What would he do to her? Would he punish her? Torrie let out a loud sob into the silence. It'd be easy to end it all at this very moment. She couldn't take much more. But, Randy was going to find out and when he did..any sign of happiness for the beautiful diva were going to be squashed.

**xxxxx**

Angie threw everything she could possibly find into the suitcase that lay open on her bed. She was going to find her husband and she was going to confront him about that slut, Trish. She'd lost too much sleep because of that woman. God knows what she could be trying to seduce her husband into doing..but if she knew Dave as well that she thought she did, he'd stay true to her. But his past on the road wasn't exactly the journey of a saint. No..that was the exact reason she distrusted him. Angie let out a loud growl of frustration, her hands coming up to rub her throbbing temples. This was all too much for her at this point. Dave couldn't be having an affair. That just wasn't possible. He'd done it once and he vowed to never do it again. So, why was she so paranoid? Once a cheater, always a cheater, right? Angie shook away her thoughts as she glanced over at the clock, her eyes narrowing as she read the time. Three thirty and her plane left in twenty minutes..it was now or never. Should she follow through? Or should she forget all the irrational thoughts? Angie held her chin high in defiance..she was not going to let this continue. She just HAD to know.

**xxxxx**

The silence in the gym was like paradise to the vivacious blonde. She'd been surrounded by her co-workers all day and now that she was alone..well, it was almost like a mini vacation. Trish pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail as she scanned the abandoned equipment, figuring where she'd start off first. Dave had scolded her about spending too much time in the gym but she didn't know where else to turn when she felt overwhelmed. Might as well work out the pent up aggression, right? Trish knew that she had little to complain about, well that's what everyone told her. But it sure didn't feel like that. She'd been emotional over every tiny thing and she was beginning to think that it was time to spend some time alone. The Canadian beauty let out a prolonged breath before she leaned down to start off with some stretches.

"Nice view." Trish jumped to her feet in sudden surprise, her heart pounding in terrified response to the deep voice that had sung out into the peaceful silence.

"Should I be flattered or offended?" she asked, turning in annoyance to lay her eyes on the handsome features of Randy Orton, who was now leaning against a treadmill, wearing his infamous smirk.

"Flattered, most definitely." Trish watched him as he moved around her, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Well, then.." she trailed off, raising an eyebrow in silent thank you to the brunette before her. "Do you always work out here after shows? Or did you follow me?" Randy chuckled, turning his back to her as he moved towards the weights.

"I usually go to the gym that's closest to the arena..and you just happened to be here." Trish watched with hidden interest as he removed his shirt, his shimmering olive skin reflecting the florescent lights from the ceiling. Her dark eyes traced the patterns of his dark blue tattoos, as she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Oh..I guess we can keep each other company." Sensing a difference in her usually spunky attitude, Randy set aside the taunts that he would always throw back at her and turned to keep his attention focused on his workout. Trish found herself repeatedly staring at him throughout the entire time. She'd never really been around Randy since everything fell into pieces and it was a little on the uncomfortable side. But regardless, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "So, how's it been, Ran?"

"Back to nicknames, are we?" he asked, turning to look at her, surprisingly not wearing a smirk.

"I, uh..guess it's an old habit," Trish smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"What was that old nickname I had for you?" Randy smirked, watching her shift her weight as she looked down in thought.

"It depends on what mood you were in," she laughed, throwing the towel that was hanging over her shoulder onto the treadmill.

"Very true. And since I'm in an extremely good mood, I'd call you.."

"Missy," she finished, smirking in satisfaction. Randy chuckled under his breath, turning once again to focus his attention elsewhere. Trish continued to watch his back, her brow furrowed in thought..she was surprised that she remembered the old nickname. That seemed like such a long time ago. "You never did answer my question."

"Well then..I'm doing fine. I've seen better times..but..fine will do." He dropped the weights that had once been cradled in his hands back onto their proper racks. "How about yourself, missy?"

"What you said. Not terrible, not great." Randy came over and leaned against the side of the treadmill, his baby blue eyes focused on her intently. Trish turned off the machine and stared down at him, blinking away the sweat that threatened to spill in her eyes. "You know.." He nodded slowly, staring down at his feet as if they were incredibly interesting.

"Yeah.." he trailed off as Trish jumped off of the treadmill, now level with Randy, although he was much taller than her. Silence seemed to wash over them like a sheet of spring rain. Neither knew exactly what to say. It wasn't like they were best friends.

"I'm gonna head off," Trish announced aloud, not too sure if Randy heard her or not. The far away look in his eyes told her that he was off in another world. Where he was at though remained a question.

"Huh?" he asked suddenly, snapping back to reality as if someone had hit him hard across the head. "Sorry, my mind has been running in a thousand different directions lately."

"I know the feeling," Trish sighed, massaging at the back of her neck.

"What you got to worry about?" Randy asked, the old, familiar look of question and nosiness rearranging his features.

"You'd be surprised at how many ask me that..like I'm never supposed to feel anything," she sighed, nevertheless smiling in his direction. "But, in answer to your question, nothing in particular. Just personal stuff, no biggie."

"Yeah, I feel ya there." Trish turned to pack up her things, all the while being watched by Randy. It wasn't really his usual lustful stare..but a gentle one, his icy blue orbs genuinely interested in her as she moved about.

"Well, like I said, I need to get going. But..I will see you at the joint show this Saturday, right?" Randy looked at the ceiling in thought before he nodded slowly, grinning back at the beautiful woman before him.

"You bet." Trish waved back at him as she moved from sight, letting the heavy metal door slam shut behind her. Randy's smile faded into a deep frown. Now he was once again left alone with these nagging thoughts that were eating at his brain.

**xxxxx**

Torrie fidgeted in her seat with boredom, wishing that the damn press conference would be over already. She wasn't in the mood to answer questions nor was she in the mood to be around any of her fellow Superstars. She tossed her blonde hair while taking a sip of the bottled water in front of her, out of the corner of her eye catching John Cena, who sat beside her. He didn't look too into the present rambles of Mr. McMahon either. Torrie nudged him softly in the side, smiling sweetly when she got his attention.

"Bored too?" she snickered, motioning her head towards Vince, who was still continuing a rant that seemed never ending.

"You ain't kiddin'. Does he ever shut up?" Torrie rolled her eyes and shook her head, all the while looking at the dark circles under his eyes. Looked like he wasn't getting much sleep either. What could be on his mind? She made a note mentally to ask him after the conference, whenever they'd be free to go, which came surprisingly quick to the blonde bombshell. Maybe it was the fact that she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to focus on the slow moving time. But, whatever, they were free now and she needed to find John before he left.

"John, wait up!" she called, attempting to run frantically to where he stood, despite the obstacle of her spiked heels.

"Sup, Torr?" he asked slowly, his eyebrow raised in question at the blonde diva. Torrie took in a few much needs breaths as she leaned against the wall for support, her chest heaving repeatedly as she gasped for air.

"I was just going to see if you're alright..you seem a little down lately." John blinked down at her in surprise. It wasn't everyday that Torrie Wilson asked if you were okay. Most of the time, you were the one left worrying about her emotional state, for the fact that her moping was always apparent.

"Uh..yeah, I'm hangin' in there..ya know, tryin' to catch up some much needed sleep..why you ask?" Torrie shrugged her shoulders lazily, looking down at her boots as if they were suddenly very interesting.

"You just haven't really been yourself..just making sure everything's been okay."

"Yup, I'm fine." With a nod of her head, Torrie excused herself and said her goodbyes, pushing herself off of the wall to head briskly for her car. Whatever she had attempting to achieve had failed miserably. Did she just somehow except John to open up to her when she'd done nothing but avoid him for the longest time? Just when she needed a friend, there was no one in sight. Whether or not John hated her was part of the question. She had pushed him away on more than one occasion. Torrie shook her head violently, as if the overwhelming thoughts would somehow disappear. She couldn't overload herself at this point in time. There were other, bigger things to worry about..things more important than John Cena.

**xxxxx**

Although she had been attempting to relax over the last few days, Trish Stratus had had no such luck. She was constantly trying to let loose but her every try seemed to fail. She needed to face the facts..there was no way in hell she was going to be okay at this point. What exactly was bothering the Canadian beauty still remained a mystery, even to herself. And frankly, Dave was sick of it. He was sick of her never wanting to talk, sick of seeing her constantly putting herself down for every little thing she didn't do right. This was not the woman he'd fallen in love with. So, he'd made up his mind. If she refused to let go of her problems, he'd force her to. Dave had spent the whole evening gathering up french vanilla candles and heating up the hot tub, making sure to pour Trish's favorite bubble bath into the steaming water. He had an evening of pleasure planned for his sweetheart and she wasn't going to get out of it. No, nothing was going to stop his devilish plans. Dave had bought the most expensive champagne he could find and poured it's amber contents into beautiful wine glasses and placed them near the candles. Now all he was missing was Trish. No sooner had he thought of this, did she walk into the hotel room, her platinum hair pulled up away from her face and her features thick with exhaustion.

"Dave? Baby, you here?" she called out, tossing her keys lazily to the side as if they were nothing but garbage.

"I'm out on the balcony," he shouted, rubbing his hands together, a gentle smile on his face as he awaited her presence. Trish stepped out and stared around, her dark eyes scanning the romantic decor that had been set up. She raised a questioning eyebrow, all the while being stared down by her lover.

"What's all this?" she smiled, removing her sweatshirt, sliding it over the back of one of the chairs.

"I took it upon myself to get all this ready for you, my love. I want you to relax, let me take away some of that stress, hm?" Dave whispered, taking her tiny hands in his and squeezing them sensually. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his hands now sneaking to remove her top and her baggy sweat pants. "Shall we?" he motioned, turning to look at the hot tub, then back to Trish, who was grinning evilly.

"Of course." Dave bit down on his lip and let out a soft groan, his eyes glued to her every curve as she stripped down to nothing, her perfect body screaming to him..every inch of her silky skin needed to be kissed by his hungry mouth and every inch needed to be touched by his fingertips, until he drove her absolutely wild with pleasure. Dave grew painfully hard at the erotic thoughts swirling around in his mind. His animalistic desires were taking over his self control. He wanted to fuck her raw. He wanted her to scream out his name in both pleasure and pain. Dave wasted no time as he ripped the shirt from off of his body and followed Trish's lead, tossing every remaining article of clothing to the side carelessly. "Come on in, baby." He slid down into the hot water, the bubbles kissing his bare skin softly.

"I've been waiting for you all night," Dave groaned, pulling Trish up against his solid chest, nuzzling his face down into the hollow of her neck.

"I went to the gym," she whispered, parting her lips to dip her tongue inside of his ear, her hands traveling down to caress his abs. She loved the way he trembled from her touch. How could such a strong man become a pawn at the simple feeling of her hands on him? It never ceased to drive her crazy. Dave took her face in his hands, his eyes scanning over every inch of her satin skin. Every imperfection was nothing short of beautiful in his eyes. He leaned close and took her lips into his warm mouth, his tongue slipping against her bottom lip then plunging in to meet hers head on in an intense wrestling match. Trish growled in the back of her throat, her hands coming up to claw at the back of his neck. She wanted more..this foreplay was going to drive her absolutely insane. Dave's mind must've been on the same track as her own as he forced his hand between her thighs, his fingertips searching frantically for her clit. Her moan of approval was like a sweet melody to his ears. Dave caressed her soft mound tenderly, all the while watching her with an animalistic passion that made her shiver with anticipation. The hand that had been holding the back of her head previously had now trailed down to plunge into her wet opening without mercy. Trish squirmed against him frantically, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She could feel three of his large fingers stroking her inside, while the other massaged her clit, this combination the very reason she was shaking and bucking her hips wildly.

"You like that, huh?" Dave whispered, pressing soft kisses against her bare breasts.

"No shit," she moaned, smiling weakly up at her lover, groaning as his fingers slammed in and out of her. If he didn't stop, she'd kill him. Her body was aching, her head was spinning and her surroundings had somehow melted away into nothing. All that remained was the two of them. Trish wrapped her arms around Dave's strong body, snuggling her face down against his firm shoulder as she whimpered out in agony. His fingers were stroking her tender walls in a swift, powerful movement that made her want to scream out into the night. She wouldn't care who heard or she wouldn't care what they thought of her. Nothing mattered but Dave. Her wetness against his hands was like a slow acting poison and it made him hard with anticipation. Trish couldn't take this anymore..she wanted to torture him, she wanted to make him feel the agony that he repeatedly put her through. She took a hold of both of his firm hands and pushed them away from her.

"What're you doing?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as she positioned herself above him, taking his hard manhood in her steady hands. Trish ignored his repeated nagging and focused on his erection, running her nails softly against the tip with gentle movements. Dave's questions soon faded into soft growls, the gurgling noises in the back of his throat muffled as he rolled his head from side to side. Trish slipped his manhood in between her fist and pumped up and down, smirking in satisfaction as he whispered her name repeatedly under his breath.

"That's right, you're my bitch," she purred. Dave opened his eyes and watched her for a second, the cocky smile on her face bringing out the beast that was roaring to come out. He took her hips captive and forced her onto his lap, the animalistic desire now fighting the urge to be ignored. Dave forced her down onto his large manhood without mercy, never once stopping to make sure she was alright. Trish let out a moan of surprise and pain, her eyes immediately feeling with hot tears. He slammed his hips forcefully against her, his pace fast and steady, making sure to slide all the way into her then all the way out. Trish thrashed around in agony, her head tossed back as she bucked wildly up and down on him. It felt too good to stop. The way he filled her up then pulled out, then filled her back up again was absolutely mind boggling. She bounced on him as though she were being tossed wildly by the raging wind, her neck snapping back and forth as she moved. This was going to be the death of her.

"Now, who's the bitch?" Dave groaned, grabbing at the back of her hair and forcing her neck back so he could suck the tender skin, nipping occasionally at her ear. Trish moaned in coherently as she clawed at his back, her sharp nails digging into him as if they were daggers, leaving trails of blood dripping down his olive skin. But he could honestly care less. He was fucking Trish raw and that was all that mattered.

"Harder," she screamed, bending over against the step that led into the hot tub so that Dave could hit her from behind. His wet skin slapped against her backside as his continuing pumping got even harder, his groans becoming louder by the second. The sounds of their raw passion weren't heard by only them, little did they know. If they only knew who was pressed up against the door, her mouth agape in both fury and shock. Angie dropped her bags to the floor and gripped the doorframe for support. What the fuck was going on? "Oh God, Dave!" her voice screamed, the sounds of water splashing violently meeting her ears after the loud moans of pleasure. Angie couldn't hold back another second. She knew damn well what Dave was doing. He was fucking some slut raw, bouncing her up and down on him, her tight walls hugging tightly against his large manhood. And he called himself her husband.

"DAVID, OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Everything was like slow motion to the two lovers. Trish recognized the voice as if it were her own..and her stomach dropped as if were had just fallen from the tallest building in the world. She forced herself to turn and look at Dave, who was frozen, his eyes wide with terror as though he'd seen someone get killed violently.

"It's Angie," he whispered, his deep voice trembling. Trish blinked repeatedly to keep her eyes from burning from the lack of moisture.

"Answer it!" she hissed, grabbing at the nearby towels and wrapping one around herself, while tossing the other one at Dave, who then crept to the door, where Angie continued to scream and shout. Trish followed his lead, only staying behind the metal as if to secure herself from a violent storm. She pressed her ear against the door and listened, her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Angie, what are you doing her two days early!"

"I'd like to know what the FUCK you're doing in there! More like, who the fuck are you doing!" she screamed, the sound of flesh being smacked violently meeting her ears. The Canadian winced as she gripped the doorknob for support.

"Baby, it's not what you think.."

"WHATEVER!" Angie screamed, the sound of sobs now emitting from her shaking body. "I heard it all! Who is she!"

"That's beside the point.."

"WHO IS SHE!" Echoes followed her screams, then greeted by a haunting silence. Trish wasn't sure exactly what to expect next. She wasn't hoping for him to jump the gun and tell his wife that it was her he had been fucking, that it had been her screaming her husbands name. But she hadn't been expecting to hear the words "No one" leave his mouth either. Although she shouldn't have taken it as an insult, she did. Was she really no one to him?

"That's bullshit!" Angie hissed, her voice thick with hatred. "I bet it's that slut Trish Stratus, right!" Nothing more had to be said. Trish flung the door wide open and pounced out, her nails raking unmercifully at Angie's surprised face, all the while kicking at her legs. "STOP!" Angie begged, wriggling obsessively as she fought to get away from the enraged Trish Stratus. Dave grabbed her slender waist and pulled her from his wife, softly telling her to calm down.

"I don't want to calm down!" Trish screamed, glaring at Angie, who was now bleeding profusely from her cheek.

"I KNEW IT!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the Canadian beauty, who was attempting to jump back onto the woman before her. "I knew you'd seduce my husband into an affair!"

"Your husband fell in love with a real woman, sweetheart!" Silence once again followed the harsh words. Angie looked from Trish to Dave repeatedly, noting how firmly he had his arms wrapped around the feisty blonde's waist.

"D-Dave? It is true?" she sobbed, stepping back to lean herself against the wall for support.

"Yes! It's fucking true, Angie!" Trish hissed, a sadistic smile spreading across her beautiful features. "Cry all you want..and know this," she pulled out of Dave's grasp and pointed a finger at Angie, "You weren't woman enough for him." Trish turned to walk back into the room and slammed the door, not before turning and blowing Angie a kiss. She'd said her piece and now she wanted to leave. Deep down she felt rotten..but why should she? The bitch had decided to talk some trash..and she payed for it. Trish had never messed around and she wasn't going to start now. She quickly and quietly got dressed and gathered up all her things before snatching up her keys. Dave and Angie sat in the hall when she came back out, Angie's sobs echoing throughout the entire hallway while Dave attempted to explain himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby," Trish purred, leaning down to slip her tongue into his mouth. Angie watched on with tear filled eyes, the raven haired woman shaking with hatred as her husband responded to the kiss. With a flip of her platinum hair, Trish Stratus disappeared from sight, laughing evilly all the way down to her car. Something had awoken deep inside of her..she'd rediscovered the bitch that she used to be. And it felt so good.


	13. Twisted Revenge

1**Well, after more damn writers block and a hectic, crappy few weeks, I have FINALLY finished this chapter. bows Now..some of my dearest friends are gonna give me HELL for upcoming events..I am sorry but it's part of the plot, DAMNIT! Lmao..anyway, thanks for checking this chapter out, you know I love all ya'll. Review, or I'll be upset.. :P**

**Chapter Thirteen: "Twisted Revenge"**

The weekend came quickly and before he knew it, Randy Orton was in Chicago, surrounded by the concrete jungle and surrounded by all his coworkers for the weekend house show. They'd be in town for three days so he'd booked himself a large suite at the Merriot, one of the finest hotel chains in the country. The Legend Killer couldn't help but overindulge himself. He wanted to spend as much time out as possible. He had a lot of steam to blow off and he couldn't think of a better way to relax than a night out on the town. But, before he could do just that, he had an autograph session with one of the RAW Divas..who she was, was the only question. Randy arrived at the small car showroom and found his way through the crowd, towards one of the event managers that was seated in one of the back rooms.

"Hey Bruce, you know who I'm signing with?" he asked, smirking as he caught his reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He undid the first three buttons on his baby blue shirt and pulled down his tie, licking his fingertips to fix a few rebellious strands of soft brunette hair.

"Always looking for an excuse to admire yourself, eh Ran?" Randy turned on his heel swiftly, his narrowed blue eyes now locked with large, hazel orbs. His breath caught in his throat as he raked his eyes over the full, luscious figure of the Canadian beauty before him. Her large breasts were revealed by the low cut, off the shoulder tube top that clung tight to her every curve. She wore a pair of tight hip huggers that sat snug around her with a pair of light pink boots to match her top. Her lips were coated to perfection with a gloss that smelt of strawberry. Randy fidgeted with his tie as he sucked down on his lip, letting out a barely audible groan as she pushed past him, her firm ass the subject of his lustful stare.

"Well well, Missy..I see you answered the question for Bruce," he grinned, raising one of his eyebrows as he turned to follow in her direction.

"Glad to be stuck with me for three hours?" Trish taunted, stopping to admire the large crowd of people that had come to meet them. Randy halted behind her, peeking over her shoulder discretely to get a better view of her breasts.

"I guess." They exchanged a grin before pushing out into the group of people, ready to spent some time with their fans. The session went very smoothly with only a few rowdy people here and there. Trish was sure they'd met over a hundred people before their time was up and the crew escorted them to their limo. "Want to catch a ride with me, Missy?"

"Where you off to?" she asked, turning to look at Randy, who was holding the door open for her.

"Off to get a few drinks." If there was one thing Trish knew about him, it was to never go out and consume alcohol with Randy Orton. The two were a combination for trouble. But, what harm could it do? It wasn't like she had to meet up with Dave Batista, who had been so wrapped up in the fact that his wife had discovered their affair to even really spend time with her.

"I'd like that," she smiled, tossing her purse over her shoulder as she pranced toward Randy, her sights firmly set on letting out some of the pent up stress she'd been feeling. And who better to do that with than Randy?

Trish tossed back another shot and slammed the glass back down on the table, closing her eyes and relaxing as the hot liquid burned down into her empty stomach. She was beginning to let loose..maybe drinking alcohol without first eating wasn't such a good idea. She looked over at Randy, who had his head tossed back, draining the contents of his remaining beer. Trish let out a random giggle as she watched him, gulping the liquid as though he hadn't had anything to drink in his entire life.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, letting out a small chuckle as he studied the blonde before him, his baby eyes narrowed in interest. It was apparent to him that she was buzzed.

"You," Trish purred, tossing her hair. She sucked on her lip as she watched him staring at her. Even in her tipsy state, she realized the way he looked at her was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was wrong..she loved Dave. But she couldn't help but enjoy the hot tingles in between her thighs.

"Why am I funny?" Randy asked again, this time standing up to tower over her. He leaned down on his palms, drawing closer to the Canadian beauty so that she could smell his sweet, intoxicating cologne. He watched her in interest as she breathed in the scent and let out a dreamy sigh, her lips trembling slightly.

"I don't know," she laughed, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the blue orbs that were sparkling playfully.

"How 'bout you dance with me, Missy?" he whispered, taking one of her cool, slender hands in his and tugging on it softly.

"I dunno..I don't think I can stand," Trish giggled, finishing off the last shot that was placed neatly in front of her.

"I'll make sure you don't fall on your ass. C'mon, you said yourself on the way over here that you don't get out a lot and let your hair down." Randy raised his eyebrows suggestively. Trish realized he was right..what harm could it do to just forget everything and everyone and just do whatever she pleased? She gave into the tugs on her arm and let Randy drag her onto the dance floor, hidden by a large group of people. Trish stopped in front of him and watched him with reluctance, as though she were a little child that was staring at a total stranger.

"What now?" she asked, immediately feeling incredibly stupid as Randy began to laugh at her.

"We dance," he smirked, tilting his head, his eyes seductive. Trish didn't have any time to refuse before Randy's firm hands took her by the hips and thrust her up against him, her firm breasts rubbing on his strong pecs. Her whole body had been set on fire at his will.

"I-I don't think this is such a good.."

"Grind on me," Randy demanded into her ear, his hot fingertips guiding her hips as she began to roll them against his body. He grew painfully hard as he moved to her rhythm, his heart pounding fiercely against his chest. He held on her as though hanging on for dear life, digging his fingertips deeper into her skin. Trish had totally lost control of herself..and she was loving every second of it. She ran her leg up his body, wrapping it firmly against his hips, forcing his manhood in between her thighs where she grinded on him slowly. He was making her incredibly wet..she could feel the thick moisture inside of her thong. Randy nuzzled his face against her neck and ran his tongue along her jaw line, nipping at the soft flesh tenderly. Trish tossed her head back and gripped desperately at his hair, holding his head as his mouth explored her satin skin, leaving every inch he touched on fire. Her moans of approval only fueled his desires. What was he doing? What was **she** doing? Why were they in this position in the first place? Questions that were lacking logical answers swirled around in his head. Did it really matter what they were doing? He couldn't think of an easier way to relieve stress caused by a certain leggy diva, than to be in the presence of the gorgeous Trish Stratus, who was still grinding against him, popping her hips as though she were making love to him. He hadn't the slightest clue that she was seeing Dave Batista..like that would've really stopped him. Randy pulled away from her to catch his breath, studying the hickeys that he'd left on her neck. It was as though he had branded her his own, even though they'd just recently become friends again. The amazing feeling of freedom overtook Trish as continued to rub herself on Randy, who was now swaying side to side, his eye closed and a smirk on his face. Whether or not it was the alcohol that had driven her to do these things to him was beyond her..and frankly, she didn't care. Randy made her feel good..but he made her feel so naughty as well. Never in her life had she wanted to fuck someone so hard. She wanted to make Randy beg. But Trish knew that these feelings had to be the shots of alcohol..right?

**xxxxx**

Stacy stirred softly in her sleep, the sudden movement bringing John out of a troubled slumber and back into his troubled reality. He blinked in the soft morning glow, turning to read the numbers on the digital clock. It was only six AM..what the hell was he going to do for the next hour before the alarm went off? Lay there, staring at Stacy's back while his thoughts ate him up? John let out a long sigh into the once silent room. This was going to be a rough day..and he'd have to spent it all alone with Stacy, in a car, for the next five hours. They had to drive to Chicago. And, as much as he loved being with the leggy blonde, he wasn't looking forward to this little trip. Ever since they had made love in the midst of Stacy's angst, things had been awkward between the two. John knew that Stacy was probably still mourning the fact that Orton had broken her heart in two and used her. But, well, his feelings were different. _Very_ different.

"Morning John." He blinked softly in surprise at the gentle voice whispered beside him. He turned to glance over at Stacy, who was smiling and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Stace.." he whispered, squeezing her hand, that had previously been resting on his arm.

"Is it almost seven?" she asked hoarsely. John looked back at the clock and shook his head.

"It's only six." Stacy's lips formed a silent "Oh" as she snuggled back down into the pillow that she had been resting on. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"You lookin' forward to this weekend?" she asked, her eyes still closed and her head still cushioned by her pillow. John swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from watching her before answering.

"Um..I dunno..I kinda wish we all had some time to relax."

"We all want to relax." Stacy whispered, yawning softly before drifting off into what appeared to be a gentle sleep. John knew how many nights she'd spent pacing the hallways until possibly three AM, maybe even four. She had to be exhausted. He took the hand that was tangled up in the cool sheets and pressed soft kisses into the silky skin. Nothing felt more wonderful than just laying in her presence and soaking in the feelings that ran through his body. Not even a second escaped that he didn't fall even more in love with her. And he still had yet to find out if that was a good thing.

**xxxxx**

Stacy wiggled her toes impatiently as she rested her feet on the dashboard of the rental car she was sharing with John. The drive to Chicago was taking longer than she would've expected and the silence was oppressive. She could hear a loud ringing in her ears and the very sound made her want to scream in annoyance. If only she could find something to say..anything! John glanced over at Stacy, who was now rolling her eyes and shaking her head at what appeared to be nothing.

"You..uh, okay?" he asked, smirking. She turned over to look at him meekly, a crimson shade slowly coloring her cheeks.

"Sorry..I was mentally kicking myself."

"About?" She knew he'd have to know every single detail. That was John.

"Not being able to talk to you lately. I'm sure you've noticed me hiding from you," Stacy laughed nervously, now lowering her head so she could pick at the skirt she wore around her waist. John snorted aloud.

"How could I miss that? We only fucked each other senseless. No biggie, right?" Though his voice wasn't angry nor his tone harsh, Stacy found herself flinching. It was like he'd just thrown the one thing she'd been attempting to ignore right back in her face. No matter how good it felt or how much she wanted more, she had to forgot about it.

"Stop that, John. I don't want to have this conversation right now," she hissed.

"You always do that shit! You can never face things. It's always 'later'..later never comes, Stace!"

"SHUT UP." Silence followed her sudden outburst. Stacy had her hands clasped over her mouth as though she'd told him a hidden secret, a secret she should've kept to herself. "Oh my God, I didn't mean to.."

"Whatever, Stacy. It's not important anyway." She went to open her mouth to protest but John raised a hand, this silent signal telling her that he wished not to hear her speak. Great..she had to endure this long ass ride and now..now John Cena was mad at her. What else could go wrong?

**xxxxx**

Trish held her composure as she listened to Christy Hemme ramble on about her recent trade to SmackDown and how much she had enjoyed being on RAW before. The Canadian blonde was about to not only lose her patience but she was going to hit the overactive redhead right in the face. Where the hell was Stacy? She hadn't seen the leggy blonde all day and that was unlike her best friend. Trish had seen John but he wasn't quite in the most pleasant mood. Her mind was racing in about a million different directions when her cell phone suddenly went off, the soft vibration that was coming from her purse bringing her out of her own mind.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice dull and bored.

"Hey girl, I'm running a little late," Stacy spoke into the other line, a frown on her face even though Trish couldn't see.

"Really! I hadn't noticed," Trish hissed. "Where the hell are you?"

"On my way to dinner..calm down. I just wanted to tell you something before I got there..and before you could hurt me..or throw something." Trish's stomach ached suddenly. What could she possibly be referring to?

"Huh?"

"Dave is with Angie back in DC."

"I can't believe this!" Trish screamed, her long fingernails tugging on her blonde pigtails, a look of horror on her beautiful features. Stacy had insisted that Christy stay at the table while she talked to the now furious diva, who was pacing the empty bathroom. "Wait..who told you this?"

"Vince. Well..he didn't exactly _tell_ me, I just overheard him telling Stephanie that he couldn't make the shows this weekend because he went to take care of personal problems with his wife," Stacy breathed, turning from the mirror she'd been looking into to gaze at Trish, who was now leaning against the nearest wall for support.

"Jesus.." A harsh growl escaped her trembling lips. "First last night, and now Dave." Stacy slid her purse up to rest on her shoulder, a thin eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Last night?" Trish cleared her throat and waved a careless hand.

"Too much to drink, that's all," she said, leaving out the detail that would hurt her friend the most. Stacy nodded in understanding, a hand coming out to squeeze Trish's arm.

"What's been going on with Dave lately anyway?"

"Too long of a story for right now, Stace..I just want to be alone, okay?" The long legged blonde left the bathroom quietly, her head bowed and a deep frown on her face. But the last thing on Trish's mind was her..where was her cell phone? She settle this right now. Dave was only a phone call away. After dialing his number and listening to the ringing for what seemed like an hour, his deep voice greeted her softly.

"Hey Trish."

"Just where are you, sweets?" she asked, a false happiness in her usually kind voice.

"..I'm working so stuff out with Angie, okay?"

"Thanks for telling me," she sneered, anger burning in her chest at the unconcern in his voice.

"Baby, I knew you'd be upset. I just need a few days, okay?"

"Whatever." Trish slammed her phone shut and tossed it back into her purse, tossing her platinum hair as if she didn't care. She had the sudden urge to punch something hard. Instead she took a deep breath and smoothed out her top. David Batista wasn't going to ruin her night.

**xxxxx**

Randy Orton leaned his head back and let out a low growl, the exhaustion that hung over him like a dark cloud causing him to be in foul mood. Torrie hated when he got like this..it wasn't exactly paradise to spend a night with him. She rolled her eyes as she turned her head to the side, crossing her arms across her firm breasts. She had spent the evening listening to Randy ramble on, though her mind and her eyes were on other things. Torrie had spotted Stacy Keibler walking side by side with John Cena. This had sparked an interest and since then, she hadn't payed a bit of attention to Randy. Sensing this, he'd finally stopped talking, his eyebrows raised in wonder as to what had made her so uninterested.

"Just what the hell are you looking at?" he asked, his strong arms sneaking around her slender waist, his eyes darting around as he stared over her shoulder for whatever had caught her attention. "I don't see anything worth.." He stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowing and his mouth agape.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Torrie sighed, reaching into her purse to pull out her car keys. "I'm gonna head to the hotel. Is that okay?" Randy nodded distantly, his eyes never once leaving Stacy and John. Hardly noticing the departure of Torrie Wilson, he began to creep closer, annoyance written all over his handsome features.

"Well, well, well.." he drawled, smiling innocently as he approached the two, who stared on in horror as the St. Louis native neared. Stacy jumped up abruptly, her eyes wide.

"Randy! What are you doing here!" John got to his feet as if he were prepared for war, his fists balled and his eyes dark with hatred.

"I'd like to ask why you are with..him," Randy hissed, his voice thick with venom as he glanced over his former best friend.

"We were talking, that's all."

"Maybe it ain't your business, Orton. Since when have you cared about Stacy? Last time I checked.."

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Cena." John leapt forward and raised his fist, only to be stopped by Stacy, who slammed her hands into his firm chest and shoved him back, her eyes dark with warning.

"Since when in the fuck have you cared about him?" John asked, both surprised and angry that she had stopped him from giving Randy a piece of his mind.

"John, look, relax..I don't want a fight. Just go, okay? I need to talk with Randy."

"What the fuck ever..I don't give a shit." John shot a glare, that even made Randy flinch, at them before walking off, his shoulders slouched as if he'd just been defeated. Stacy watched him leave with regret, the knowledge that she was now alone with the man who she'd recently discovered had used her, finally setting in. The anger that had been buried under her worries about John became ignited once again. She turned on her heel, her steely gaze connecting with Randy's eyes before she raised her hand swiftly and slapped his cheek with all her might, her fingertips now branded into his skin like a permanent tattoo. He blinked in surprise, his mouth open to comment.

"Save it, you piece of shit. I talked to Torrie. We need to clear some things up, _babe._" Randy cursed under his breath. When he saw that bitch later, she'd better run for her life. "To get to the point, thanks for using me. I found out about your wonderful scheme..you always have to get a piece of fine ass, don't you?" Silence washed over Randy as he stared at the ground.

"You believed her?" he laughed, sudden humor shining on his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Randy laughed even harder as if this were, in some unknown way, funny.

"Torrie's insane..you do know that right? It's amazing the shit she can make up!" Stacy laughed sarcastically, her eyes now squinted as she studied the look of panic that was almost hidden in Randy's eyes.

"Then why do you look so nervous? What was that that you used to say? Eyes don't lie?" Randy's smirked faltered. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, taking Stacy's delicate face into his warm hands.

"I don't want you to believe her, that's all..I can't stop thinking about you." Stacy wanted to believe him..she wanted to so bad.

"Bullshit.." she whispered, her voice soft and hoarse. She tore his hands away from her and shook her head firmly, taking one last look at his face before turning away from him. Randy watched as she walked off, a soft chuckle of disbelief escaping his lips.

"Women."

**xxxxx**

Three days had passed along with the series of Chicago house shows before Trish knew it. She had expected the days without Dave to go slow and to drag on for an eternity. Now, she was awaiting his arrival, sprawled out on the hotel bed as if she hadn't slept in months. Her eyes were heavy and surrounded by dark circles but she refused to sleep until she saw Dave..and until she got details. The door rattled loudly as Dave stepped into the room suddenly, his large form a sight of pure bliss for Trish.

"Baby," he whispered, falling down onto her to smother her with kisses. She held onto him as though he were going to slip away.

"I've missed you!" she cried, burying her face into his chest to take in his scent as though it were a drug that she desperately needed. Dave lay down beside her and let out a deep, troubled sigh, his eyes lacking the light that usually shined as bright as day when he was near her. "W-What's wrong?"

"I've fucked up big time.." he whispered again, closing his eyes to block out the face of his lover. Trish hung over him, her brown orbs wide in both shock and wonder.

"What?" she croaked, her arms now finding their way to his chest, where she lingered on his pounding heart. Telling her would sacrifice everything but he couldn't hide this anymore..he'd never been dishonest and starting now went against everything he believed in.

"I slept with Angie."

Trish stared at her dark reflection, her bloodshot, tear filled eyes drooping in the dim light. There was no need to even think about Dave's confession..he'd killed her. He might as well have put a gun to her heart and pulled the trigger. Either way, she was bleeding internally. Trish's anger was as black as the night and it was burning as fiercely as a blazing fire in the heat of the desert. Her reflection was haunting and she couldn't even stand to look at herself. Before even processing it, Trish slammed her fist straight into the glass, her reflection now shattering into a million pieces..just like her very soul had. Crimson blood poured from her open wounds but she hardly noticed. Bitter hatred had numbed her to the core. Was her life some kind of joke? Did some higher power find it pleasureful to cause her the worst pain imaginable? Trish had begun to believe it. She glanced down at the blood that was now coloring the peach carpet and began to panic. It was three in the morning..who the hell was she going to find at this hour for medical attention? She refused to go to the emergency room so she'd made up her mind..she'd care for herself. Trish spent the next twenty minutes picking out as much of the glass as possible from her wounds and finding hotel rags to rip up and use for bandages. It would have to do until the morning. The only real problem was stopping the bleeding. If she called Stacy, the Baltimore native would go into a tizzy, freak out and force her to go to the hospital, where she'd spend the next year awaiting help. That wasn't about to happen. Trish was on her own right now. A long night lay ahead for the diva and she was welcoming it with open arms. The pain in her hand would have prevented her from slumber anyway, even if she had been tired. All traces of exhaustion had seemed to fly away at Dave's confession. How could he? She'd been true to him..well, sort of. The thought of Randy made her stomach drop in both guilt and sudden arousal. Evil intentions began to brew deep within the Canadian blonde as she stare into the darkness, her anger for her lover growing more with each passing second. How would Dave feel if she got bitter revenge? If he got a taste of his own medicine? And she knew the man she wanted to help her fulfill her dark, twisted scheme..a man Dave despised along with John Cena..and that man was Randy Keith Orton.


	14. Unspoken Challenge

1**WOOO! Yet another chapter down. I'm focusing more on Trish and Randy and Stacy and John in this episode..some major shit is going to go down soon with these two couples and things are going to go downhill so I was trying to build up their relationships in this chapter. Bare with me..the action is soon! REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! Luv ya'll :)**

**Chapter Fourteen: "Unspoken Challenge"**

Trish Stratus paced the abandoned hallways as if she were in search of something, which she was in fact, looking for a certain young man. Her mind was made up and she was going to go through with her plan. She wanted to taste the sweet revenge on Randy Orton's lips. The Canadian blonde closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Oh, when Dave found out. That was the day she was dreaming of. Trish jumped in surprise at the sound of a slammed door, her heart skipping a beat as she gasped aloud. She whipped around and found just the person she'd been waiting for..and he was wearing that sexy smirk.

"Ah, Randy! I've been waiting for you."

"I like the sound of that," he grinned, his eyebrows raising briefly in the familiar suggestive manner. Trish let out her infamous giggle, tossing her blonde locks behind her back. "What's up, Missy?"

"Are you free later on?" Randy's face changed into a mix of both surprise and interest, his eyebrows raising once again. He wetted his lips with his tongue as he leaned up against the wall, his strong arms crossing in front of him.

"Sure am. Why you asking?" Trish shifted her weight and stared down the hallway, as if making sure no one was coming. She bit gently down on her bottom lip, trying her best to push the sudden nervousness away.

"I wanted to hang out, catch up on lost time." Silence followed her words. Randy soaked in her response, his crystal eyes reflecting the lights that surrounded them.

"Well, that sounds like a plan, Missy."

**xxxxxx**

Randy rested his head on the back of the booth in which he'd gotten comfortable. Trish was supposed to be arriving any second and he found himself wondering why she suddenly wanted to hang out. Of course, spending time with the gorgeous Canadian was far from a problem. He smirked to himself as he caught Trish entering the club, a look of pure confusion on her pretty face. She desperately searched for him, her eyes wide and panicked. Randy snickered and raised his hand, waving frantically until the blonde bombshell finally found him.

"Jeez, couldn't you have picked a place that's a little more..quiet," she complained, tossing her purse at him.

"But I've got VIP here," Randy drawled, a smirk once again sneaking across his lips at the look of delight on Trish's face. He had ordered the finest of everything on the menu..although they were just hanging out, there was no reason he couldn't charm her.

"So..why you being so fancy?" she asked, one of her eyebrows rising in question. Randy handed her a glass champagne and grinned, running a hand across the table to take hers captive, his warm fingers caressing her smooth skin. Trish swallowed regardless of the dry spot in her throat..she felt electricity set her every nerve on fire at his simple touch.

"Because, when in the presence of a gorgeous woman, you do anything you can to make her feel like royalty," Randy whispered, winking at her from across the booth. Trish's heart leapt inside of her chest..she couldn't believe he had the balls to say that. In her mind, he was taking this too far..but, that was what she wanted.

"You **_are_ **with Trish Stratus..and I am royalty." She raised her glass as if proposing a toast and smiled innocently. Randy leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss onto her hand, the caress of his lips sending shivers up her arms, into her chest and down her spine. She could feel pleasant tingles in between her thighs..what an amazing feeling he brought out in her. Trish played it cool and yanked her hand away as if she hadn't given any thought to the gesture. Randy smirked as he took a long sip of his own champagne, his eyes never once leaving the diva that sat across from him.

"Mm, I've got to ask..why are you suddenly interested in hanging out?" Trish's eyes shifted back in Randy's direction and away from the beautifully lit candles and the fancy dinners.

"Why? Does my sudden interest in spending time with you make you..uncomfortable?" she whispered, throwing caution to the wind and preparing to start her sweet talk and seductive ways. With the success she'd had seducing other men in her lifetime, getting Randy Orton would be simple. Trish leaned further forward and rested her firm breasts on the table, the lack of fabric that should've been covering that area allowing the man before her full access to her assets. Randy's eyes darted back and forth from her eyes to her breasts as he wetted his lips with his tongue, swallowing back the urge to let out a low growl.

"Uncomfortable? You've got to be joking, sweetheart," he hissed, arching one of his eyebrows at the laugh she tossed back at him.

"Quit acting like you're the man." Randy's face flushed in annoyance, all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

"I _am_ the man, honey." Trish tossed her hair nonchalantly, a wide, amused grin spreading across her lips that were coated to glossy perfection with a balm that smelled of strawberries. She took a sip of the sparkling contents of her glass once again, before leaning ever closer to the handsome brunette.

"What makes you so special, Randy? Is it because you're a third generation superstar? Or is it because you're the youngest World Champ in history? Or.." she paused, standing now to tower over him, her hands gripping both sides of the table. "..is it because you think you're God's gift to women?" The young man stood now to square off against the feisty blonde, who now had her head cocked in confidence.

"My dear, I **am** God's gift to women. Ever stopped to wonder just why most ladies come crawling to me for some attention..have you ever wondered just how Randy Orton makes stubborn women like you scream?" he spoke sensually, holding his head high as he watched Trish look off in thought. Though she wouldn't admit to anything of the sort so early, she knew how her mind had wandered.

"You are pure talk. You can't back any of that up.."

"Want to find out?" Randy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Not really," Trish smirked, finishing off the champagne in her glass.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Randy held up a hand in protest before she could reply and took his seat once again, smiling up at the diva who was now making her way around the table. Trish stopped in front of the Legend Killer's spot and stared down at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I dare you to tell me to shut up again," she whispered. Randy let out a soft chuckle and pushed off from the table, taking one of the blonde's soft hands in his.

"Shut up." Trish loved whatever game he wanted to play with her. Although she was only using Randy for revenge, it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

"Oh, I see..you wanna lose your nads!" He laughed aloud, tugging on her arm to lead her through the crowd of people and out onto the deck that overlooked the water. She remained silent as she kept holding Randy's gaze, a gaze that made her shiver. One of his fingers traced her jawline and then trailed down her neck.

"Something tells me you didn't come here to hang out, Patricia," he replied smartly, knowing how much she hated it when anyone used her full name. The Canadian bombshell turned to look out across the water, her eyes sparkling in the glow of the moon.

"Must you assume that any time a woman wants to spend time with you, it's automatically to fuck?" He shrugged his broad shoulders, joining her as she studied the ocean.

"Why not? I mean, c'mon, I am positive you've thought about it."

"You are a conceited dick, Rand." He flashed her the grin that made girls weak in the knees. Trish continued to study him even after he turned his back, his beautiful features subject to her gaze. There was just something about the young brunette that was captivating..whether it be his stunning looks or something different. Whatever it was, it was more than the blonde beauty could comprehend. Even Dave, in all his beauty, failed to make her feel about a million different emotions at the same time. Trish hated the man beside her with such fierce intensity..yet she wanted to fuck him raw at the same time. She blinked rapidly and shook her head discretely..the task ahead was going to be very intense..and she was looking forward to it.

**xxxxx**

The hot nights of summer were slowing beginning to fade and the world around was taking notice of the changes, the once green leaves on the trees now turning colors. The sky was bright and clear and only a few scattered clouds were lingering up above. The warm rays of sunlight seemed to dance on Stacy's face as she continued her morning jog, now aware of the sweat that was streaming down her skin. She was almost to the spot where she had agreed to meet John Cena, who was already comfortable on a nearby bench, his black hat placed over his face and his hands folded across his chest. Stacy came to a halt and stared down at the sleeping figure with soft eyes. The passing month had been hard for the leggy diva. She wanted so much to depend on John but he was part of the problem..she hadn't given much thought to the nights she'd spent taking advantage of his love..nor did she want to feel guilty for using him to forget a certain man, who she also wanted to stay clear of. It wasn't like she didn't care about John..things were just getting so..heavy.

"You wanna share with the class, Stace? What's on ya mind?" The deep voice had snapped her out of her thoughts, back into the present.

"Huh?" John chuckled at her confusion and stood up, his hands taking her hips captive with their grasp, his warm fingertips massaging the skin with gentle care. Stacy swallowed sharply and let out a deep sigh, lowering her gaze as to avoid his piercing blue orbs.

"Whatchu been so wrapped up in?"

"Nothing really. Just so..mentally exhausted. All these appearances and all these shows..I just want to get away," she sighed, still studying the ground as if it were interesting. John smiled softly at the look of defeat on her face, his mind swirling around the idea that he'd been wanting to propose to her for almost a week. When had he ever held back like this? The answer was, of course, never and it wasn't about to start now.

"Are you up for a vacation?" he asked quickly.

"Of course. But, there's no way in hell I'm going to get that idea past Mr. McMahon!" To that John let out another chuckle, which led Stacy to believe that he had something in mind. "Just what in hell are you laughing about?"

"I'll ask Vince.."

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief, her eyebrows arched.

"I will ask Vince," he explained slowly. Stacy's eyebrows shot up even higher and she let out a chuckle of her own, her mouth gaped open as if this were something of extreme humor.

"Why would you do that? It's not like you'd want to come with me!" She laughed softly, rolling her eyes at the thought of Vince screaming something along the lines of "You can't leave!" or "I need you..and you equal ratings!" The leggy blonde's hazel orbs fluttered back in John's direction and her giggles faded into instant silence at the serious, stony look on his handsome face. "Wha..?"

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do..I can book a three day cruise for us. That's if you'd like me to come along.." Stacy looked over him in utter shock, her eyes now wider than before.

"John Cena! You've got more balls than any other man I've ever known!" Another deep laugh emerged from his lips, his eyes twinkling in the morning sunlight.

"You bet your ass I do..and you're coming with me, even if you refuse..no if, ands or buts!" John turned his back to her, not before winking at her, and began back towards the hotel. Stacy was frozen to her spot..three days..on the ocean..alone with John? Her mouth became suddenly dry as her mind processed the days ahead..what the hell was she going to do?

**xxxxx**

Randy Orton's blue eyes fluttered closed as he leaned back against the soft pillows that were propped up behind him, his body sinking into the cushion. He'd just got back to his hotel room after what seemed like the longest match of his life. Although he loved working with Mark, better known as Undertaker, everything just seemed to move in slow motion and all he wanted to do was relax, maybe have a few beers. Randy had just gotten positioned into what was most comfortable for his aching back, a sudden pounding on the door made him jolt in surprise, this movement aggravating his already sore body. Randy let out a series of curses at the waves of pain that shocked his every nerve. Who in the hell would be visiting him? He knew it couldn't be Torrie, for she was still at the Super Show. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he forced himself up to answer the door, whoever happened to be on the other side now knocking louder.

"I'm coming!" he hissed, a hand rested on his lower back as he unlocked the door. Randy swung the door open and stared down at the shorter figure in surprise, his crystal eyes met by warm, chocolate orbs.

"Well now, grandpa, I thought I'd have to kick the door down," Trish Stratus drawled softly, smirking as she invited herself into his hotel room. Randy stood, the door still wide open, with his eyebrows raised.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, a little too harshly then he had wanted. The feisty blonde let out an offended gasp, quickly drawing one of her hands up to grip her chest as if her heart had been stabbed with a sharp knife.

"Wow, I thought you'd be a little more excited to see a gorgeous woman showing up at your door, alone and unexpected." Randy chuckled, silently closing the door and relocking it before he followed in Trish's direction, as she took a seat on the couch that sat near the bed where he had been previously relaxing.

"I didn't mean it that way, Missy..I'm just surprised to see you, that's all." Trish tossed her hair defiantly, her eyes glittering in the dim lights.

"Sure, sure..you always did have excuses." Randy opened his mouth to protest, only to have her cut him off by clearing her throat. "Apparently I'm not interrupting anything..I just wanted to come over and hang out." He once again raised his eyebrows, this time in more of a suggestive way.

"You've taken an interest for me, eh?" The Canadian vixen laughed aloud, her blonde locks flowing down onto her face.

"Don't flatter yourself..what's wrong with you?" Randy sat, wincing, his hand gripping his lower back. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the look of pain on his handsome face, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Is the big, tough boy in pain?"

"Shut up, Trish..try fighting Mark without getting a scratch." He sucked in a sharp breath, hoping that the diva before him wouldn't notice. But, much to his dismay, she was smirking at his apparent suffering.

"Oh, quit acting like a baby..come on, lay down on the bed..I know a pressure point that will help relieve some of the pain." Randy proceeded with caution, a little wary at the intentions of the beautiful blonde, who was now motioning for him to follow her. She watched him remove his shirt with interest, her eyes scanning his perfectly sculpted body, the olive color of his skin shimmering in the light. Trish waited for him to position himself on the bed, his stomach rested comfortably on the bed, allowing her access to his back. "It hurts here, right?" she asked, gently placing her cool fingertips on the small of his back, surprised at the shivers that her simple touch sent through his entire body.

"Yeah.." he whispered, his voice deep and soft. Trish cracked her knuckles and proceeded to press as gently as possible into his lower back, massaging the pressure point in small, soft circles. Randy let out a groan of either approval or agony, which he confirmed was a mix of both.

"You like that?" she purred, her eyes scanning the muscles on his body, her chocolate orbs tracing the pattern of the tattoo on his back. Trish was becoming more and more intrigued by the way his body reacted to her soft touch..maybe..no, no..it was too early to do anything drastic. But, when had she ever listened to her better judgment? She tossed her hair and softly mounted him, tossing one of her legs onto the other side of his hot body so that the intimate area between her legs was resting perfectly on his ass. "How's that?"

"Very nice," Randy whispered again, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft caress of her fingertips, which were now exploring all of his body, stopping to rub his tense shoulders.

"Relax," she breathed, leaning forward to whisper this into his ear. The second her hot breath kissed his face, he lost it. Something snapped deep within him and the animalistic desires that were usually in control of him igniting into flames. Randy quickly turned onto his back while holding her hips in place, so that she was now pressed into his hard manhood and still straddled on top of him.

"I am..relaxed," he said gently, his hands now stroking her curves and tracing a path down her hips, then back and forth. Trish stared down at him and blinked in a mix of surprise and sudden nervousness. She hadn't been expecting him to react like that..but she should've known that she was dealing with Randy Orton.

"You seem..hard to me," she purred, rubbing herself ever so gently on his erection. She tossed her hair and ran her hands across his abs, continuing the movement so that her palms rested on his chest. He was watching her intently, his heart pounding fiercely and his breathing heavy. Randy tilted his head to the side and watched her hips roll with gentle motion, as the intimate area between her thighs continued to stimulate him. He wanted to question what exactly she had been drinking, what had made her suddenly come onto him.

"Have you been drinking?" he breathed, now moving his hips to the rhythm of her own.

"Nope," Trish whispered, leaning down so that she could look closer into his face. "I just know what I want.."

"And, what's that?" he asked. She tossed her hair again and moaned softly, a giggle escaping her parted lips.

"Take a wild guess, Rand." Randy pulled himself up so that he was resting his weight on his elbows, as his hands sneaking down to caress the back of her legs and her firm ass, his skilled fingers squeezing her silky skin softly.

"Me? My body? Something along those lines?" The Canadian bombshell shrugged, a smile sent down at him.

"Maybe..or maybe I'm just messing with your head."

"Do you always straddle and hump the men you just want to tease?" Randy asked, a smirk spreading along his lips.

"Hence why I'm messing with your _head_," Trish smiled. His features lit up with humor after processing her words..this little game they'd been playing with each other was absolutely entertaining..but it also made him frustrated. He wanted so badly to fuck her brains out.

"Show me how badly you want to mess with me.." he suggested, wetting his lips. Trish looked about in thought, her brow furrowed as she ran her mind over possible answers.

"Okay..lean back and close your eyes," she purred, moving down so that she rested herself on his thighs, her steady fingers fumbling with his zipper. Randy attempted to hide the surprise on his face but he wasted no time to obey the feisty blonde. Trish unfastened his pants and dipped her hand inside, taking his large manhood into her palm, softly stroking the delicate flesh.

"Holy shit," Randy whispered, his voice barely audible to the diva who was smirking in satisfaction. His forehead creased as he struggled to hold back a groan, his eyes squeezing tightly. Trish tugged on his pants with her free hand, bringing them down so that she could gain more access to the throbbing erection in her hand.

"Watch me now," she demanded, licking her lips when his crystal orbs met hers. Trish leaned down as if she were going to insert his manhood into her mouth. Randy watched her with anticipation, his hands gripping the sheets for support. She stopped about an inch away before she glanced over at the clock, a soft gasp emerging from her lips. "Oh no! What a shame..it's so late..I really need to get some sleep." He stared in aggravation as she pulled his jeans back up, a smirk on her beautiful face. "Oops.."

"I fucking hate you," Randy hissed through gritted teeth. Trish laughed evilly, swinging her legs over so that her feet touched the ground, sending an innocent smile over towards the man who was flushed and angry.

"I was going to say sorry!" Her voice was coated with false sweetness..and it made his anger even stronger when she flashed him a smile that allowed him to see how satisfied she was with herself. "I'm not that easy, Orton..you must work to get with me."

"You don't do that to me and get away with it." Trish grabbed her purse and laughed, raising an eyebrow over in his direction.

"Aw, is that so? Whatcha gonna do?" she taunted, turning on her heel to head to the door. Trish turned back to look at him before leaving, a blown kiss sent in his direction before she disappeared behind the closed door. Randy ran a hand through his hair, snorting in both disbelief and anger. No woman had ever resisted him like that before..and Trish Stratus wasn't going to be an exception. Two could play that game..

**xxxxx**

Stacy ran helplessly about her room, grabbing everything that she may need on this cruise, which in fact, she wasn't too thrilled about. Some time alone was more of what she'd been looking for..not three days with a man, who's relationship with you was more complicated than words could describe. The leggy diva let out a long, frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She was positive that she'd gotten everything packed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea..if she could somehow get out of it. But Stacy knew better than to doubt John. He'd find some crazy way to make sure she went. Maybe things between them on this vacation would be purely platonic. She snorted aloud at herself, amused that she'd even consider their relationship nothing more than friendship when she'd made love to him numerous times. What world had she been living in? After tossing all her things into nearby suitcases and throwing all thoughts away, Stacy finally made her way downstairs towards the car. John had agreed to meet her at the Baltimore Washington International airport around noon, which gave her about thirty minutes to get there. She threw everything into a messy pile in the back seat and started her car, her bowed for a moment as she prayed silently..things needed to go smoothly. She didn't need anymore stress..especially not when she was supposed to be on a vacation.

John had been on time and he had taken care of everything as planned, it was just the flight ahead that made Stacy nervous. They'd found their seats without a problem and the takeoff had gone smoothly..it was now the deadly silence that made her want to throw herself down to the ground that was thousands of feet away.

"You excited to get some time off?" John asked, taking one of slender, cool hands in his, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I guess.." she whispered, wishing that she didn't see his smile fade into a stern frown.

"Oh yeah, you look fuckin' ecstatic.."

"John, why did you want to come with me?" Stacy blurted out, blinking in confusion as she realized that she'd been wanting to ask that for the last two days. The blue orbs that belonged to John scanned her intently, a deep sigh emerging from his throat.

"Why not? I figured that after everything.." he paused, letting go of her hand, "..that we could spend some time together..you know, talk, get to know each other better." Stacy swallowed, his answer being even more reason for her to worry..great, something was bound to happen..and although she'd never thought twice about it before, now it was for some reason..a huge fear of hers..

**xxxxx**

Randy's eyes were like pure ice as he pinned her with a cold stare, not once blinking as he watched her. Trish had been trying to ignore him as she ate lunch with one of her closest friends, Amy Dumas, but that had been an impossible task. The Canadian beauty had been continuously fidgeting in her seat and it was beginning to annoy the readhead greatly.

"Trish, what the hell is the matter!" Amy asked, throwing down the fork that she had previously been holding in annoyance.

"Him!" Trish pointed in Randy's direction, her eyes still locked with his. Amy rolled her eyes and turned in her chair, surprised when her dark eyes scanned the handsome face of the last man she'd expect her friend to be staring at.

"Randy Orton..you're having a staring contest with Randy Orton?" A perfectly arched eyebrow was sent across the table at the Canadian, who was now gathering up her purse and her soda.

"Am, he's been doing this the whole time..I'm just gonna head back to the locker room..see you there." Amy waved carelessly at the blonde before Trish crept away, praying silently that the handsome brunette hadn't seen her leave. She checked the hallway, and much to her relief, there was no sign of him. She let out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding and leaned her back against the wall, her eyes fluttering shut in thought. The last thing she wanted was Amy to find out about her plan or anything of the sort..and she didn't want to see Randy right now. Dave had been lurking around and another thing she didn't need was to have him see..well, at least, not yet.

"You really need to work on sneaking away.." Trish's eyes flew open at the voice whispered in her ear. She stared over at Randy, who was leaned against the wall, his arm rested on the firm surface.

"I wasn't sneaking..I was just on my way to get ready for tonight's event," she replied, tossing her hair. Randy ran his tongue across his dry lips as he looked down at her, an amused smirk sent at her.

"Alright then..I was gonna ask you sooner but Amy was there..are you free tonight?" Trish glanced around, studying her surroundings as she stared off in thought.

"Where else would I be going, Rand? Of course I'm available..why?"

"Some of the boys invited me out and I'd like you to join. I'm well aware of your love of the drink.."

"Watch it, Orton!" she hissed, a one fingered salute sent in his direction.

"Chill..I was going to say that the drinks will be on me..are you up for it or not?" Trish rested her back against his arm, smiling up into his gorgeous face.

"You bet..now, do we get VIP again?" Randy let out an amused chuckle, running one of his hands through her soft hair, stopping to wrap a random strand around his finger.

"Hell yeah. We can even get a private room if you catch my drift.." his voice got deep as he raised his eyebrows, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Trish giggled, pushing off from the wall so that she separated herself from the man before her.

"Not a chance, sweets. I'm not one of those hoes that would do anything to spend a wild night with Randy Orton.."

"You sure as hell wanted that the other night." Trish pretended to ignore his last comment as she began to walk off, turning on her heel once more before leaving him alone.

"Keep telling yourself I'm easy..you'll have to try harder than that." Randy watched after her in both interest and annoyance. He couldn't fathom just how she was one night trying to seduce him then the next pretending that she hadn't done such a thing. But, he was loving it..things would change. Trish had issued an unspoken challenge to him and he was going to enjoy every second of it. She would be begging him by the end of the week..and Randy was one hundred percent sure that he could have her screaming for more..just like that..


	15. The Calm After the Storm

1**passes out Here..it..BE! I've had this finished for a few days but I had to perfect it to my liking. Hopefully you, my adoring public, enjoy this chapter as much as I do..it's my new favorite. I promise more action in the next edition. Review and as always, thank you for reading!**

**Chapter Fifteen: "The Calm After The Storm"**

The ocean was settled and calm beneath the ship as she tossed her long blonde hair, staring down at the water as if it held all the answers to her darkest turmoil. Stacy clung to the railing tightly as she swayed with the ships movement, her eyes closed as if she was attempting to block out her reality..and at that moment, it was the fact that she was being forced to share the same room, God forbid, the same bed as John Cena. The arrangements hadn't gone as planned and it turned out that they had waited too long to get two rooms..and being as crowded as the ship was, they had to take the last room possible..which left only one bed and one shower between them. Stacy was acting as though she were being forced through a life sentence of prison..when in reality, she felt complete and safe when she was any where near the Westnewbury native. But, for some unconscious reason, she wanted to push him away.

"Stacy, you alright?" Her body jerked back in surprise at the sudden grasp on her shoulder. She hated being startled..and she hated when he touched her like that.

"Yeah, I'm off in another world..thinking," she laughed dryly, turning around so that she was face to face with John.

"Are you up to coming to dinner with me? I've got a table all set for us and everything..you need to relax as much as possible..you seem so stressed." Stacy wished that he knew how shitty she really felt..if only he could realize just what was driving her insane. She was about to turn down the invitation when she caught sight of John's crystal blue eyes..her heart stopped mid beat and melted..they shone brightly as if they were reflecting every ray of light from the full moon above..and they were as clear as the crisp, fall sky. All of her worries seemed to fade away into nothingness as he stared back at her, his hopeful eyes awaiting her answer as if his very life depended on it.

"I'd..love to, John." His smile made her stomach drop in both excitement and agony..she wished that he didn't bring out these feelings in her. Stacy agreed to get dressed and meet him as soon as possible.

**xxxxx**

John took deep breaths as he drummed his fingers on the cool glass table, still awaiting Stacy's arrival. They'd never been on a date but he wasn't quite sure that this little dinner would mean as much to her as it would to him..but all that mattered was that she was with him. Stacy had paused before the table, her soft hazel orbs sparkling in the candlelight, intently watching John as he bowed his head and massaged his temples. She cleared her throat to announce her presence, which caused the handsome brunette to jump softly in his seat. He looked up quickly, expecting to see the waiter, only to lay eyes on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Stacy Keibler stood before him, in a small, tight red dress, her hair laying perfectly upon her head, her lips shimmering in the soft glow of the room. She looked like an angel. Having lost his ability to speak, John motioned towards the empty seat across from him.

"How do I look?" Stacy asked innocently, smiling sweetly over in his direction. He took a large sip of ice water and checked her over once again.

"You look..fine."

"I made you speechless..I'd say that's a little more than **_fine_**, dontcha think?" John chuckled in defeat, a soft blush creeping up to brighten his cheeks. Stacy tilted her head at this sudden flush of color, her lips parted in surprise. John Cena, blushing? What a sight..that sure was something that she'd never expected to see. The evening began very quietly, neither saying much of anything, with Stacy occasionally bringing up work. It became apparent to both of them that they should just face that they were nervous..although for much different reasons. John had so much to say..but nothing seemed to come out. All throughout dinner he'd gotten many chances to ask her exactly what she felt..but nothing. It was only when the opportunity came to dance, did he feel that this was time. Stacy loved dancing so much and he figured it'd be good to just spill it.

"Stacy..will you dance with me?" John asked, standing up to move over towards her side of the table. He held his hand out to help her up, noting the look of apprehension on her beautiful features.

"Uh, I don't know..I'm so tired and.."

"Please?" Stacy bit down on her lip, silently cursing herself for giving in so easily. She nodded slowly and took his warm hand, walking by his side as they found a clear space on the dance floor. John took her into his arms, closing the space between, his steady fingertips finding their way to her hips. Stacy locked her hands behind his neck and swayed to the soft music, the romantic tune bringing gentle tears to her eyes. There was something about the way he moved with her, the way he held her as though she were delicate porcelain. Her tears began to run down her face without mercy..all the confusion and dark emotions could no longer remain hidden inside. She had to cry..and that's exactly what she did..she cried silently into John's chest, hiding it as though she were simply resting her head. John leaned down and nuzzled his face into her neck and pressed soft kisses behind her ear and down her shoulder, the two places that made her quiver with passion. Stacy held onto him for support as her sobs began to shake her body..just the feeling of his lips was the last thing she could take. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong..John, I can't do this anymore," she cried, holding onto his hands as he took her face in his palms.

"What can't you take? Talk to me." Stacy silently led him out onto the deck where they could be alone. They found an abandoned corner and she pulled him near her, the soft pounding of his heart vibrating on her breasts.

"I..everything that has happened between us..it's so..confusing.."

"Stace, you need to elaborate."

"John, I don't know how I feel about you. I mean, I do but I don't." Silence had taken over the brunette as he stared out across the water, his features melting into slight anger.

"So, you've been fucking me, without exactly knowing what you feel? Are you shittin' me?" John asked, his tone harsh, the pain evident in his deep voice. Stacy flinched and hung her head low, attempting to avoid his eyes. She couldn't do this to him..she knew how much he loved her.

"I just don't know how I feel about anything, John! I mean..I love being with you.."

"I'm sure you do..answer me one thing..how do you feel about Orton?" Stacy's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find something to say in her defense. John watched her in disbelief, his head softly shaking from side to side.

"Un-fucking believable. Your goddamn face says it all..you still love him..after everything, you want him.." Stacy reached out to grab a hold of him, only to grasp nothing but air, staring out in hurt as John backed away. "It's all a little game..you fuck me on the side, just to piss off Orton..I'm the rebound."

"You're not letting me explain anything!"

"I don't want to hear it." John's pained expression was the last thing Stacy saw..and it killed her. She collapsed into a huddle and sobbed into her knees..she wasn't sure how long she'd spent there but all she did know what that her insides were churning as though something was wrenching them with all their might. She felt like throwing up..throwing up and dying. She didn't believe that anything she said should've hurt John but apparently it was all a sensitive subject to him. And even though she'd been honest and that was supposed to make her free, Stacy felt like an even bigger piece of shit than before..

**xxxxx**

Trish had managed to keep herself sober the whole evening, although it had been incredibly hard with all the drinks that Randy kept buying. For the most part, she was enjoying herself immensely, the only thing getting on her nerves was the wild guys that she was being forced to sit with. She was about to tell them all the take a hike but since they weren't her friends and it wasn't really her place to say anything, she bit her tongue. Randy hadn't touched any of the alcohol, except maybe having a few shots here and there and Trish had done the same. She didn't want a repeat of the last time she'd combined alcohol and Randy Orton..and she didn't want him trying to make the first move. If anyone was going to be the seducer, it sure as hell would be her.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Randy asked, leaning down to whisper this into her ear. The Canadian beauty rolled her eyes, this obvious action catching his attention.

"Why? So you can try and get something?" Trish hissed, well aware of the arm that had found it's way across the back of the booth and around her shoulders.

"Not at all. My head's pounding from all this music and these three," he motioned, pointing over to his buddies. She tossed her hair and stared at Randy as if she half expected to see him smirking, which was far from the truth. He looked completely calm, although it was apparent that the aching in his head was becoming a hindrance.

"Why not," she sighed in defeat, climbing out of the booth first, with Randy trailing after her quickly. Trish smiled softly at the door he'd held open for her as they exited to take a walk around outside. The night was cool and calm, only a gentle breeze causing the silent trees to sway slightly. Randy walked closely beside her, his arm occasionally rubbing up against hers. It was a comfortable atmosphere for the Canadian diva..she didn't feel like she had to put on a front..she felt peaceful. They stopped in the parking lot beside Randy's parked Mercedes, Trish taking this opportunity to jump up onto the hood and relax. "So, what's up, Rand?" He followed her lead and joined her up on his car, leaning his back against the windshield, as Trish crossed her legs and leaned back onto her palms to watch him.

"Just sick of being in there," he shrugged, turning to smile at the gorgeous woman beside him.

"Yeah, trust me..I was going to scream because of your drunken friends."

"I can think of a better reason to scream," Randy whispered, arching one of his eyebrows. Trish stared over at him sharply, narrowing her eyes slightly as she pinned him with a glare.

"And to think, I thought you'd be a gentleman tonight," she snorted, leaning back to lay against the windshield just as Randy was doing. Trish ever so slightly, and maybe even subconsciously, snuggled closer to him. It didn't take long for him to notice this..and it made him smile in triumph.

"I see..you can't stay away from me." She pulled away at that moment, wishing that she could hide the red flush that spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

"Relax, I was just leaning back..don't flatter yourself." Randy leaned back on his elbows and studied her reddened features, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't have to be afraid to admit that you want to be near me.."

"I said don't flatter yourself," Trish hissed in annoyance, wishing with everything that she hadn't moved close to him. What the hell had she been thinking? Now he was going to take it and use it against her for the rest of the night.

"I'm not flattering myself..I'm stating the obvious."

"Well, cut it out." Trish slid down the hood, her feet finally reaching the concrete as she pushed off from the car to walk away. Randy got up and followed after her, grabbing her hand and whipping her around so that she was inches from his body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, blinking in wonder at the sudden moodiness that had overtaken the usual perky Trish Stratus.

"I'm just so tired and stressed, Rand." She bowed her head to avoid his eyes, her messy blonde hair falling across her face to hide the beautiful features that Randy was admiring. There was a helpless air about her tonight that made his stomach tingle, something that he hadn't felt since highschool.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked softly.

"Not really..I just want to stop thinking about it. But, it's never gone..you know?" Trish stared off into the distance in silence before she opened her mouth once again. "You'd think after everything, that something could just somehow work out..that..for once, things were right.." Randy listened to her every word with genuine interest and growing concern. There was something in her eyes that told him silently she was hurting..but what was bringing her such despair was unknown.

"Nothing ever seems to be right," Randy whispered, hooking his finger under her chin so that she would look up at him. Trish closed her eyes the second he forced her bowed head up once again. She knew that her emotions were raw and visible in her dark orbs..and she didn't want him to know anything of her struggles. She didn't want him to think of her as weak or vulnerable. "Please look at me," he asked gently.

"I can't.." she whispered back, turning her head away.

"Please." Trish swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and slowly brought herself to open her eyes, the first thing she saw being Randy's face. Her heart started pounding uncontrollably against her breast. This wasn't going as planned..she wasn't supposed to be nervous..or..scared. She was supposed to get revenge, not find herself in a situation where his voice made her weak in the knees.

"There..I'm looking at you." Randy lowered his head so that he was level with her, his piercing blue eyes sucking almost every breath from her trembling body.

"I don't look that bad," he smiled, taking one of her hands in his. Trish broke the silence with a soft chuckle, the sight of her smile warming him to the deepest, numbest core of his being. "You look so much more beautiful when you smile.."

"Stop.." she begged softly, closing her eyes once more as if she were somehow hoping he'd disappear.

"Why can't I compliment you, Trish?"

"Because..you shouldn't.." she sighed, looking up into his face. She let go of his hand and shook her head when he attempted to take ahold of it once more, her eyes soft in the evening moon. Randy stared back at her in confusion, the steady beat of her heart now matching the rhythm of his. Trish felt him drawing closer to her..she knew that he wanted to taste her lips..and she wanted him to. Just not this way..not when she was weak. How did she get into this situation? She shouldn't have told him that she was stressed..when the hell would she learn to keep her mouth shut? Trish's mind went completely blank the second she felt Randy's breath on her face, the hot, sweet essence overtaking her free will and shattering it into a million pieces. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her into him, her breasts now pressing into his strong chest firmly. Randy watched her eyes closely, following her hazel orbs as they searched his face desperately. He asked her with his eyes if he could kiss her. Trish took in a sharp breath and nodded her head ever so softly. If he'd happened to blink, he wouldn't have seen her silent reply. Her eyes fluttered shut as the space between them closed and his lips found hers. Randy barely kissed her but Trish found herself trembling as though she had fallen into an ocean of ice water. She was hesitant to react to the innocent touch of his lips but she found it hard not to. Her mouth devoured his sensually the moment she gave in and he tasted like a mix of bitter alcohol and sweet peppermint. Randy's kiss was gentle yet passionate..and Trish found herself wanting more, as if he were giving her some form of immortality with the feel of his mouth upon hers. Her cool fingertips stroked his face as their pace began to quicken, their tongues now softly flicking across each other. Trish ran hers along Randy's bottom lip before plunging forward to wrap around his once again, this time her movement more forceful and demanding. Her lungs were beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen but the last thing she wanted was to let go.

"Oh God," Randy breathed, finally pulling away so that he could gasp for air. He pressed his forehead into Trish's and smiled at her, his long, heavy breaths matching the rise and fall of her own chest. She meekly stared up at him, the current situation finally settling into her brain..shit, she'd fucked up her whole entire plan. He wasn't supposed to make the first move. The Canadian blonde silently cursed herself..no wonder Stacy was so in love with this man..he was incredible. "I'm..sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you so soon.."

"No..it's fine," Trish whispered, her fingertips trailing down to run across Randy's lips. He pressed gentle kisses onto her fingers as he watched her eyes, his blue orbs never once moving away from hers. Trish lowered her eyes before she backed away, glancing down at his watch to check the time. "We really should get back to the others."

"Yeah.." Randy shook his head as if clearing the cobwebs from his mind before they started back towards the club in silence. He tried to avoid staring repeatedly at the beautiful diva beside him..but he found his eyes glued to her face..and he couldn't stop. And although Trish was a tiny bit uncomfortable with his stare, she found herself watching him constantly as well..

**xxxxx**

Dave had paced the hallways repeatedly for what seemed like forever before he'd made up his mind to go speak with Amy Dumas, who happened to be the only one present in the hotel that might exactly know where a certain Canadian bombshell was. He hadn't really seen her in the last few days, ever since she'd found out about Angie. Dave flinched at the thought..it wasn't like he had enjoyed it, in fact, while he made love to his wife, all he could think about was Trish. She hadn't given him a chance to talk about it. But, if you happened to know her as well as he did, you'd know that she wasn't one to react rationally to shocking situations. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at the thought of her..he missed the feeling of her heart racing against him. Dave cleared his throat before pushing off from the wall, ready to begin his search for Amy's room..he had to find out where Trish was..they needed to talk. With long strides and the gentle swaying of his arms, Dave scanned hallway after hallway, until finally stopping in front of the room he'd been searching frantically for. It seemed to take forever for the fiery redhead to answer and when she finally did, she stood in the doorway in a long t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants.

"Dave? Can I help you?" she asked slowly, blinking as if she wasn't sure that she was seeing correctly.

"Actually, yeah, I need to ask you something." Amy motioned for him to come inside, still a little wary as to why he was at her door when they weren't the closest of friends. She silently flopped down on the couch beside the big man, her bright red locks bouncing lazily.

"So, what's up? Everything alright?"

"Well..uh, not exactly..first off, has Trish talked to you about anything regarding me?" Dave sucked in his breath, noting that the gentle beating of his heart had increased to full speed. Amy raised a thin eyebrow in question, her dark eyes scanning his face curiously.

"Elaborate..Trish tells me a lot.."

"Nevermind..just..forget it.." Dave trailed off, running a hand through his short hair. "Do you happen to know where she is tonight?" Amy, who was taking a sip of her diet Pepsi, coughed suddenly as if he had said something offensive or shocking. She slapped her chest repeatedly as she caught her breath, a hand raised in apology to Dave, who sat in surprise.

"Trish? Where is she?" she croaked, her voice hoarse and soft as she repeated the question he had previously asked. "She's..uh..out."

"With who? Stacy's gone and you're here.." Dave blinked at the look on Amy's pretty face.

"She went out with somebody else, you know, just an old friend." The redhead clenched her jaw as she bit down on her lip, hoping with everything that he'd just except the answer and leave. It wasn't really her business to inform Trish's former lover that she was out with someone he couldn't stomach.

"Wait..who is it? Amy?"

"Look, Dave, I'm going to be blunt with you..it's not your business, okay? Trish is just out getting a few drinks. End of discussion."

"I think I deserve to know!" Dave hissed, his fists now balled at his sides as he eyed the redhead in annoyance.

"It's not your business," Amy repeated, staring straight into his face, her head tilted as she studied him in utter defiance.

"Is it another man? For Christ's sake, Amy, please!" Dave searched her features desperately, his chocolate eyes wide with wonder.

"I'm sorry..I can't tell you." His shoulders slouched over as he brushed past the beautiful diva, his eyes now narrowed in anger.

"Thanks for the fucking help..I simply wanted to tell her sorry." With a slam of the door, Dave Batista disappeared from sight, his stomping soon fading back into a peaceful silence. Amy rolled her eyes and simply shrugged her shoulders, falling back down onto the couch to continue watching the television.

"Dave, Dave, Dave..if you only knew," she snorted, reaching for the remote as she shook her head, her mind wandering as she questioned exactly what Trish was up to with Randy Orton.

**xxxxx**

John wasn't sure how long he'd been watching the ceiling but the one thing he knew, was that if Stacy didn't come back soon and work things out with him, he was going to scream. He hated fighting with her..he'd leave in a huff of anger, only to want to turn back the second after and pull her up against him and kiss her..tell her everything was alright, that nothing mattered but her being with him. He leaned back against the pillows he had propped up behind him and attempted to focus on the music he had blaring into his ears, only to be interrupted by the sound of a closing door. John didn't have to look to his right to know that Stacy had entered. She paused at the end of the bed and studied him over a few times before making her way towards the side where he was laying and sitting herself down beside him, propping her arms comfortably on his stomach. Stacy reached forward and snatched the headphones off his ears, making sure she'd stopped the CD player before tossing it carelessly to the side. John stared down at her in surprise, his soft blue eyes studying the look of distress on her beautiful face.

"Can we talk?" she whispered, her lips pursed as she meekly looked up at him. John pulled himself to a sitting position, allowing Stacy to crawl over him to her side of the bed.

"I guess," he shrugged, not wanting to be the first one to apologize. Stacy twirled her finger around a strand of rebellious hair, her eyes still firmly watching John's face as if she expected him to lash out at any second.

"I..am so sorry.." Stacy cried, leaning forward to bury her face into John's sweatshirt, all the while taking in his scent..which brought a sense of security to her trembling body. He relaxed against her and wrapped his strong arms around her, letting her cry silently into his chest.

"Stace..why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.."

"Yes, I did! I opened my big mouth and told you that I wasn't sure how I felt about you..I shouldn't have said anything." John let out a soft, reassuring chuckle as he forced her head up towards his, stopping an inch from his lips so that he could stare into her hazel eyes.

"Baby, listen to me..I understand. You've been through hell with Orton this last year and I feel where you're comin' from..I just get scared when you act like he still means somethin' to ya.." John ran his fingers through her soft, blonde locks, still watching her eyes as she wiped at her tears.

"I'm scared of us..I'm scared of you," Stacy admitted, running her hands under John's shirt so that she could caress his warm chest.

"Why?" he whispered, taking her wrists captive as he pinned them against the bed, crawling on top of her so that he was rested between her legs, which caused her to tense up under him.

"There's a fine example," she sighed, searching his eyes frantically. John proceeded to move away slowly, only to have Stacy force him back down onto her, her hazel orbs wide with emotion, almost a far away look that John couldn't read. "I never said I wanted you to move.." she whispered, leaning up to take his bottom lip into her mouth, her hungry tongue sneaking up to play with the soft flesh in between her lips. John squeezed her wrists for support as he attempted to stifle a gentle groan, only to crumble in her hands. Stacy rubbed at the back of his neck, her lips now covering his in a swift movement that sent shivers down his spine. John pressed into her and began slightly grinding himself against the intimate area between her legs, instantly becoming painfully hard at the sensations that took over his senses. Stacy felt his large erection regardless of the layers of fabric in between them and began to tense up once again, jerking her head back so that she gave freedom to John's lips.

"Stace?"

"I..am scared because of all the feelings you bring up in me. I've never, ever given into someone like this," she whispered, her hands fumbling with the overly large sweatshirt that was blocking her from the hot, firm skin she wanted to caress.

"Don't be scared." He pulled himself out of his jersey to allow her steady fingertips to touch on his chest. She ran her nails across his abs slowly, smiling softly at the feel of him tremble above her. She didn't want foreplay, she just wanted raw sex..raw lust.

"I don't want to toy with you..I just want to feel you inside of me," Stacy breathed. John stared down at the beautiful blonde that lay under him, her legs spread open and her eyes wide with desire. He swallowed, praying that somehow she wouldn't catch the glimpse of disappointment in his crystal eyes. For one night, he wanted to touch her tenderly, he wanted to pretend that she was soaking in all the feelings because she loved him..not because of sexual reasons only. But, he would take her anyway that he could..even if it meant he was just her toy.

"Alright.." he whispered, bowing his head. Stacy guided his hand as he reached under her miniskirt to remove her thong, helping him pull it down her long, almost never ending legs. John stared down at her as she continued to guide him back under her skirt once again..he watched her eyes, never looking anywhere but straight into her hazel orbs. "Show me how you want to be touched.." Stacy ran his hand along her inner thigh before helping him dip two fingers into her opening.

"Pump in and out slowly," she breathed, her hands now gripping onto his forearm to continue guiding him as he followed her instruction. Her neck rolled side to side in silent pleasure, not a sound escaping her parted lips. John bit down on his lip as he studied the sight of the woman he loved underneath him, her hips bucking softly against his hand, the wetness from deep within her now seeping out onto his fist. Stacy swallowed sharply before opening her eyes once again, a soft nod sent up to the man staring down at her. "Sink into me now.." She helped him undo his jeans, her fingers shaking softly as she fumbled with his zipper. John let his pants slide down around his ankles as he positioned himself for entrance into her core. She rested her head against his arms as he entered her slowly, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of his large manhood sinking into her tight walls. The familiar burning sensation followed as he went deeper and deeper but Stacy welcomed the pain..it felt so good. "Harder," she demanded, wrapping her legs around his hips to force him all the way in. John buried his face into her neck and began to pump himself in and out quickly, met by the sounds of Stacy's approving moans and incoherent babble. He found her rambles of pleasure absolutely adorable..she'd whisper things into his ear that he couldn't make out but it made his chest tingle with warmth. The leggy diva bucked wildly against him, bouncing on him roughly, forcing his manhood deep then pulling it out, only to force it back in once more. Stacy thrashed under him as if having a seizure, digging her nails into his back, ripping and tearing at the tender skin. John held back groans of both ecstacy and agony at the deep cuts she left in his skin, the crimson blood seeping out of the wounds to soak her hands in the sticky substance. Regardless of the pain, John kept pumping into her core, his eyes rolled back into his head at the sensations running through his body.

"You like that, baby?" he breathed, sneaking his tongue behind her ear.

"Yeahhh," Stacy moaned, digging her nails back down into the deep wounds on his back subconsciously. John groaned in agony, biting down on the side of her neck with all his might. "Oh God," she screamed, ripping at his back, this time it being her own blood that began to seep out of a wound. The taste of the crimson liquid caused something to snap inside of the Massachusetts native..he wanted to hurt her..he wanted her to scream out his name, beg him to stop. John sunk his teeth into her shoulder and pumped into her without mercy, pure satisfaction at her moans of pain that rang into his ears.

"Hurts, doesn't it, baby?" John groaned, droplets of sweat pouring down onto the diva that was still thrashing underneath him.

"You are..going to..kill me." Stacy ran her hands down the strong arms that held John up, his blood spread across his muscles and down his chest, which was now subject to her caress. He struggled for oxygen as he still slammed into her tight walls..he was nearing his peak. He could feel himself about to orgasm..he also knew that Stacy was nearing her end as well. Their movement began to speed up temporarily. John felt as if he was about to reach the highest peak of pleasure. And, seconds later, he released his hot seed deep inside of her and collapsed onto her body, not aware of the subsiding moans that were still emerging from Stacy. His orgasm had been unlike anything he'd ever felt..and from the wide grin on the beautiful face of the leggy blonde, she shared his feeling. "That was..incredible, John.." she whispered, running her hands through his damp, sweaty hair. He snuggled his face against her breasts and listened to the pounding of their hearts, a pained expression on his handsome face.

"Absolutely," he breathed, sliding his hands down her curves as he rolled back into his spot. Stacy turned on her side and touched his face, her eyes sparkling in the soft light. He looked so beautiful when he was exhausted from a powerful orgasm, sweat still shimmering all over his body as he layed beside her, his chest rising and falling as he gasped for air. John was perfect..yet she still found herself scared of what she was feeling..and it wasn't just lust anymore. Stacy rested a hand on her heart, the steady pounding almost a sweet lullaby to the blonde diva..it was these moments with John, just laying in silence after making love, that were worth living for. It was the calm after the storm that made her realize..that he meant the world to her.

**xxxxx**

Trish stared at Amy as she recalled her conversation with Dave Batista for the fifth time, a look of boredom on her pretty face. She'd heard this story for what seemed like a billion times and she could probably recite it start to finish. The fiery redhead's voice finally subsided into silence, her dark eyes narrowed in what appeared to be question.

"What?" Trish asked, tugging at her platinum hair as she pulled it into a messy ponytail.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying," Amy sighed, shaking her head slowly as she took a sip of the ice water that sat before her.

"And you expect me to? You only told me this story like a trillion times." Trish picked at the trash that had been tossed across the table from their random chocolate eating spree, placing it all into a neat pile so that she could dispose of it when they left.

"And you are showing a **lot** of concern for Dave..you were madly in love with this guy like a week ago. Feelings like that don't just suddenly evaporate, though I'm beginning to believe so with the way you're acting.."

"Oh my God, Amy! What do you want me to do? Sit here and drown in the misery of not being with Dave? News flash, I have a life," Trish argued, gathering up the remaining trash and adding it to the pile.

"So, what are you saying? You don't care about him anymore?" Amy asked slowly. She played with a few strands of her red hair, scanning the small cafeteria. For some reason, she was looking for a certain brunette..who didn't happen to be Dave Batista.

"I never said that. I'm simply not focusing on him at this point..I'll wait until he comes to me and just what the hell are you staring at!" Trish hissed, turning in her seat to attempt to find the thing that had Amy's undivided attention. The Canadian diva's anger suddenly melted away at the sight of Randy Orton, who was engaged in a conversation with the much shorter Rey Mysterio, who was now laughing at something he had said.

"Randy. Speaking of which.." Amy trailed off, kicking Trish under the table so that she would once again switch her attention to her. "..how was last night?"

"It was.." Trish stared down at her lap, hoping to conceal the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. "..alright." Amy snorted aloud, tossing her purse onto the table so that she could check her cellphone.

"Yeah, okay.._alright_..explains why you look like a little schoolgirl who's just been kissed for the first time."

"Amy! You're a twisted person..must you always assume something like that?" Trish huffed, running her slim fingers through her ponytail.

"Yes. Especially when I know my best friend all too well..and she doesn't smile like a schoolgirl when she's just been hanging out with an old friend. She smiles like that when she has a crush on.."

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on Randy." Amy smirked, gathering up her things and standing up, checking her cell for the time, aware that they both had to get ready for tonight's house show.

"Whatever you say, Trishy." The fiery redhead turned on her heel and began to push through the crowd of fellow Superstars, leaving an angry Trish Stratus still seated at the table, her fists balled at her sides.

"I don't!" She shouted after Amy, who laughed aloud, shaking her head. Trish grabbed all her things and pushed off from the table, forgetting all the trash she'd been planning on throwing away. She couldn't let her friend get away with accusing her of crushing on Randy..although, just the thought of him made tingles arise between her legs and made her heart begin to race. Trish stopped in front of Amy, who stood waiting for her in front of the Women's locker room. "I don't have a thing for Randy."

"Then why are you so obsessed with telling me that you don't? The Trish I know wouldn't give a shit what I thought, as long as she knew deep down that I was wrong.." Amy shook her head and flashed the blonde diva an innocent smile before disappearing behind the large metal door, leaving Trish out in the hallway, her mouth open in protest.

"I don't have a crush on Randy," she told herself softly. And as much as she wanted to believe it, something deep down told her to stop lying to herself..


	16. A Renewed Friendship

**FINALLY! Oh God, I hope no one has abandoned me and my story. It's been like forever since I've updated and although there's not too much "action" in this chapter, there will be some more soon. Bear with me peeps! I've been back and forth to Penn. for wrestling and it's just been hectic. But, here we go..this chapter will be the start of new things! ENJOY..and review..please.. :)**

****

**Chapter Sixteen: "A Renewed Friendship"**

"Did you see her?" Amy Dumas, who has been carelessly flipping through a magazine stopped to stare over at the questioning Diva. She raised a thin eyebrow in wonder, her dark eyes narrowed in confusion.

"See who? What the hell are you talking about?" Trish Stratus let out a frustrated sigh, drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Stacy..is she on her way here?" she asked, fighting the urge to reach over and slap the redhead who was now smirking, a soft twinkle in her eyes. Amy tossed her magazine back onto the coffee table and stood up, her faded, ripped jeans barely clinging to her curves as they threatened to drop down at any given moment. "Why in the holy **hell** are you wearing those old things?" Trish hissed, a look of utter disgust written all over her face.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you had become a fashion critic, Miss 'I enjoy looking like a slut with my tits hanging out'," Amy shot back, focusing her dark orbs on the true fact that Trish's breasts were not only revealed in the lace top, but the fact that they were barely covered and if the Canadian bombshell happened to move suddenly, a nip slip would be the outcome. "I'm surprised you haven't taken out someone's eye with those things," the redhead snorted, ignoring the fact that she was now on the receiving end of a death glare.

"I wouldn't be talking, _sweetie_." Trish had opened her mouth to continue insulting her best friend only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Amy's glossed lips twisted into a smile at the knowledge of who was now standing on the opposite side of the metal barrier.

"Do you think Stace has got some naughty stories to tell us?" the redhead asked, reaching for the door before the blonde could answer. Stacy stood at the door, a look of both excitement and anxiousness mixed on her face. Trish jumped up to hug the much taller diva, only to stop short at the frown she sent towards the two. "What's wrong now?" Amy sighed, leaving the door open so that the long legged beauty could scurry into the room with Trish at her heels.

"We had sex." Both of her fellow divas stopped in their tracks, immediately whipping around so that their eyes were locked on the now seated figure of Stacy Keibler. Amy raised a finger as though she wished she'd heard Stacy wrong, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Excuse me for sounding like a bitch but why!" she hissed, the urge to take Stacy's head and shake some much needed sense into her thick skull almost unbearable.

"Oh, come on Amy, lighten up. I'm sure she did it because..well, you know, she wanted to.." Trish shrugged, well aware of the confusion Stacy had previously been suffering from due to the hot night with John Cena.

"Guys, I'm not a child..but I sure as hell feel like one..and I still don't know how I feel about him.." Stacy cradled her head softly in her hands and studied the floor, the awkward silence that followed her words making her more than uncomfortable. Trish was digging her heel into the carpet as though it had offended her in some vulgar manner while the redhead to her right gazed around as though she had no clue where she was. In a sudden groan of annoyance, Amy snapped back to her reality, her bright hazel eyes filled with something that resembled both question and disapproval.

"Honey, what in the hell can be stopping you from just giving into John? After having sex with him twice, you shouldn't **still** be wondering how you feel about him. That's not fair to either of you," the fiery diva stated firmly, the tone in her voice evident that she demanded to know of just what exactly was holding the leggy blonde back. Trish remained quiet, still abusing the carpet with her bare feet, her eyes locked onto Stacy as though she were studying her intently.

"Randy."

"Yeah, okay, what about him?" Amy asked slowly.

"He's the one holding me back. I can't shake him, guys! He's always there, in the back of my mind whenever John's with me. There's so much unsolved between us and until we can settle it all, I just can't move on..I..still need to know if we have another chance.."

"I highly doubt that, Stace. If you gave Randy that last chance, you'd not only be jeopardizing yourself but that potential relationship with John as well," Amy said, gazing over at Trish who looked deathly uncomfortable at the mention of Randy Orton. "Trish? You want to add anything?"

"No. I believe you covered exactly what I wanted to say..but Stacy, I do think you need to at least talk with Randy again. You won't be able to cope unless you communicate your feelings," the Canadian retorted, encouraging brown eyes locking into Stacy's. The young Baltimore beauty let out a nervous sigh before standing up, glancing to the clock before returning her gaze to her friends.

"Alright..I'll talk to him the next time I see him. But, for now, I'm going to crash..I didn't get much sleep on the ship." Amy bit back a suggestive comment as she watched the leggy diva exit down the hall and behind the closed door of her room.

"Wow..what got you so quiet?" the redhead asked, well aware of just what had been weighing on Trish's mind.

"Do you think I should tell Stacy about my spending time with Randy?"

"Absolutely not, Trishy. But..I've got to tell you..you need to take your own advice." Trish watched as Amy stood up, a smirk sent down at the blonde who was staring up with confused eyes.

"What?"

"Talk with him." Trish stared after Amy, who departed into the kitchen without further explanation. She had a pretty good idea at the hidden meaning the redhead had been hinting at. She needed to talk to Dave Batista..as soon as possible..which she had been planning on doing before Amy even mentioned it. But just how she would without losing all her control and completely breaking down remained a mystery. Trish wanted so badly to follow after the redhead but she knew that this was something she needed to solve on her own..but just how, was only part of the problem.

**xxxxx**

There was no way that Amy Dumas could make the day even more perfect than it already was. She must've woken up on the right side of the bed and somehow had a bottle of magic, "I feel extremely happy" powder sprinkled over her the moment she'd been interrupted from her deep slumber. Not being one who loved the early mornings, Amy found this mood to be a little more than annoying, but a small relief nonetheless. She had practically jumped out of the warm sheets and sprinted down to the café that was less than a block from the hotel at which the three Divas were staying. A sudden urge for a French Vanilla coffee had overtaken the redhead and at this very moment, she found herself seated in the middle of the brightly lit room, her feet propped up as if she felt extremely at home and comfortable. The one thing she hadn't expected, though, was to run into Randy Orton, who had seemingly blended into the background when Amy had ran her hazel eyes over the faces in the café. The handsome brunette watched the sultry Diva with interest as he stirred his steaming coffee, stopping to admire the luscious curves that swayed with her gentle movements. It had been too long since Randy had spent time with the lovely redhead and seeing her again made him dearly want to rekindle his friendship with the extreme beauty.

"If you're going to stare at me like that you might as well take a damn picture." Ice blue orbs shot up to lock into the amused eyes of Amy, who was now smiling softly over in Randy's direction. "It's been too long Rand..c'mon over here." He returned the smile that she had previously sent him before heading over to her table and making himself comfortable.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again, Red," Randy breathed, continuing his swift movement of stirring the contents in his cup as he began a staring contest with the redhead.

"Nice to see you too," Amy snorted, taking a small sip of the scolding liquid that sat before her on the table.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in that way at all. We just haven't talked in forever..since..you know." Randy's deep voice trailed off into sudden silence at the mention of the tender subject of the past, something that the fiery diva might not have forgiven him for.

"Looking back, it's a shame all that shit between you and Stacy broke all of us up.." Amy snorted again, memories that she'd hidden in the depths of her mind once again coming to the surface, "Remember that one time when you, me and John started the fire in Stacy's house?" she laughed, her eyes lighting up instantly at the smile Randy returned as he recalled that evening in his head.

"Too many eggnogs and a request to light the fireplace shouldn't be a good thing and I'm sure we proved it that night!" he smirked, shaking his head as he pictured the look of horror on Stacy's face when she discovered that her new white carpet had been victim to her friend's drunken attempt to start a fire.

"And when we got lost on that camping trip in Maryland, due to Stacy's brilliant idea to spend the weekend in the mountains! How sick did we get after getting stuck in the rain, looking for firewood, huh?" Amy wiped at her eyes as her mind replayed the memories she shared with Randy. All of those good times seemed to be clouded by the one mistake he'd made..and nothing had been the same ever since. Regret and bitter guilt stung at Amy's heart as she ran her hazel eyes over the beautiful features of one of the closest friends she'd ever had, her chest becoming heavy as she studied him. "What went wrong?"

"Everything," Randy whispered, closing his eyes as if to block out the intruding intensity of Amy's orbs. The last thing he expected was to have a deep conversation with his former friend but it was something that needed to be done. "Where should I begin? At the beginning where I got scared and attempted to push Stacy away? Or at the end when I fucked up the only relationship that meant everything to me?"

"I still can't seem to believe that her love meant that much..otherwise, Torrie would've never come into the picture..and you wouldn't have convinced her to become your little toy," Amy hissed, never one to bite back the harsh truth that Randy needed to hear. "If I remember correctly, she'd just come out of a bad relationship and she was vulnerable..leave it to a beautiful, conniving man such as yourself to give her what she needed and what she wanted..some form of love." Randy's eyes grew dark with raw anger as he soaked in what he knew was the absolute truth.

"Don't tell me what I was doing. You think you figured me out, huh? C'mon, Amy, give me a fucking break!" The redhead that had been calmly sitting before him raised an accusing finger at the brunette, a sour look crossing her pretty face.

"You know I'm right. So suck it up and be a fucking man for once in your goddamn life, Randy!" The stares that were now shot in their direction didn't seem to phase Amy nor did it seem to affect the young man who was now huffing in bitter defeat at the hands of a woman.

"You've always got to be fucking right, huh Amy? I'm a piece of shit, sue me," Randy growled, clenching his jaw in the way that made the redhead smile in amusement. This was one of the many quirks he possessed that made her heart melt, no matter how badly he'd pissed her off.

"I never said that, Rand. I never, ever could think that of you. Although you are hardly justified for what you did, neither am I. You know what I'm talking about," Amy whispered, lowering her head in what appeared to be shame at the mention of her own sins. Randy relaxed his tense body as he studied the beauty before him, well aware of the messy shit the once loved diva had gotten herself into.

"At least we're in the same boat," he whispered back, leaning down to catch her eye although she had previously hidden her orbs from sight. Amy let out a gentle laugh, once again raising her vision so that she stared back at the man before her.

"Yeah..we are.." she trailed off, reaching out to give Randy's strong arm a caring squeeze, now aware of the tears that were stinging at her eyes. Their eyes continued to stay locked as the two now faded into silence, their minds entangled in the sins they had committed. Amy's strong connection with Randy Orton had been reignited once again and she could feel all of her hatred for him slipping away into nothingness..and it felt right once more..felt right to have him back in her life as the one person she'd ever been able to really relate to..

**xxxxx**

"He better not look at me again or else I'll.."

"You'll what?" Stacy laughed, nodding in thanks to the cashier who had handed her the bag of sweets the two Divas had purchased.

"I'll do something..I'll think of it in a minute," the Canadian blonde retorted, a finger raised to quiet the much taller figure beside her who was now laughing under her breath. "Why is it that you find this shit funny?"

"I never said that, Trish! You just assume that I'm evil like that," Stacy smiled sweetly, turning around to cast a glance at Dave Batista, who had seemingly met up with the two bombshells at the small store that was at least two minutes from the hotel. Trish hadn't found this to be the pleasant environment she'd been promised for the day. She was supposed to be relaxing along with the much taller blonde while Amy spent the day by herself like she'd wanted, but now that Dave had randomly appeared out of thin air, the stress-free day was history. Trish had promised the redhead that she'd talk with him and if word got back to her that she'd chickened out, there would be hell to pay.

"This is the stupidest place to stroll over and demand to speak with Dave..we're in the middle of a fucki.."

"Then why don't you two go somewhere to talk? I'll just head back to our room and get the movies ready. Or you can wait until you're ready," Stacy whispered, attempting to avoid the questioning glances that Dave was shooting in their direction. Trish sucked in a much needed breath and turned to stare at her lover, a sudden wave of nausea washing over her as she locked eyes with him. She couldn't go on like this any longer. Stacy nudged the Canadian forward softly and turned to leave, quietly sending a reassuring smile over to Dave, who thanked her silently.

"Hey sweetheart," he spoke softly, well aware of the gentle trembles that were causing Trish to shiver as she drew closer to him. His familiar sweet scent filled her with both happiness and despair as she collapsed into his arms, almost silent sobs shaking her body rapidly. Dave melted against her and buried his face in her neck, his strong hands tracing gentle circles on her back as she cried into him. "I'm so sorry baby.."

"No, Dave, I should b-be the one apologizing," Trish whispered, her cool hands taking his handsome face captive as she stared into the depths of his eyes, the undeniable urge to kiss him overtaking her as she leapt forward. Dave devoured her lips as if his very life depended on the taste of her kiss.

"Don't you say sorry for anything, you hear me? What happened that night with Angie was my fault..I couldn't believe I'd done what I had done to my wife. But, baby, I can't go on without you.." Trish sobbed into his chest, gripping onto his shirt for support.

"I know..you don't have to explain anymore," she whispered, smiling softly up into Dave's dark chocolate eyes, her heart matching the rhythm of his. Things felt right once again at this very moment in time. Nothing on Earth was going to stop the smile that lingered on Trish's beautiful face and nothing was going to go wrong anymore. She had Dave back and that was all that mattered.

**xxxxx**

A thousand memories and a few more coffees later found Amy and Randy laying on his hotel room bed, recalling every moment they'd ever spent together along with Stacy and all the others. The redhead lay on her stomach, her legs crossed behind her and her head resting on her arms as she listened to Randy, who was beside her, lying on his side.

"Those were the days. Do you still have all those photo albums that you used to obsess over?" he asked, a smile cracking out across his lips at the soft laugh the redhead expelled from beside him.

"'Course I do! Whatcha think I burned 'em?" Amy joked, raising a thin eyebrow over at the handsome brunette.

"No," he laughed, tilting his head as he studied her once again in the soft afternoon light. "I was just asking..you have them on ya?" The diva shook her head in reply, a sad smile replacing her previous grin.

"I only take 'em on vacations. Speaking of which, we haven't been on one in forever. We used to all the time but ever since you and Stace broke up..yeah, we just stopped going," Amy said, picking at the bed spread as if it had offended her incredibly. Randy rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, resting his arms behind his head as he let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up quickly.

"Huh? Oh..nothing..just, how has Stacy been?"

"Well, fine as far as I know. I've only been talking to her and Trish again for the past month or so. Up until then, I was in the dark like you are. Speaking of a _certain_ Canadian blonde, what's up between you two?" Amy asked, sending a smirk down at the man who was now staring up at her.

"What's she told you?" The redhead let out an amused laugh, biting her bottom lip softly as she tilted her head, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Randy wet his lips and shook his head in mock annoyance. "Nothing's going on between Trish and I."

"Bullshit! She's told me everything, liar!" Amy laughed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hey, shut the fuck up," he growled, grabbing her hand roughly so that she could no longer point at him with that evil smirk on her pretty face.

"I'm just stating the truth, Rand," she smiled sweetly. He held onto her hand for a brief moment before letting her pull away, his crystal eyes reflecting the light that poured in from the windows.

"And how is John?"

"He's doing alright..as you probably know, he still hasn't forgiven you," Amy snorted, patting his arm gently.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Randy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the smile the redhead sent him.

"He'll get over it..maybe," she added before Randy could, chuckling softly at the man beside her who was now shaking his head repeatedly. Amy knew that John wasn't one to forgive without a damn good reason and the chance of an apology from Randy was very slim to none. The redhead went to open her mouth before being rudely cut off by the loud ringing of her cell which was buried somewhere in her purse. After digging obsessively to find the object that was still ringing loudly, Amy finally found it only to see that Stacy was the one who was calling upon her. Not wanting to answer in front of Randy, she quickly ignored the call and turned back to him. "I'm gonna have to go. I promised Stacy and Trish that I'd be back by dinner," she sighed, surprisingly disappointed that she had to leave. Randy got up from his comfortable spot on the bed to walk the redhead to the door. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever until Amy reached over to stroke Randy's arm. "You know where to reach me if you ever need anything.." He smiled softly at her and nodded his head, his mouth forming a silent "Okay" before she turned to leave, only to be pulled back to her spot in front of him.

"Thank you," Randy whispered, pulling her into his arms. Amy tensed up against him, her eyes suddenly wide in surprise. It had been ages since she'd been so close to him and it was a little more shocking to feel his strong chest pressed against her breasts so firmly. She gave into the hug and wrapped her own arms around him, giving him a slight squeeze before pulling away. Amy nodded to him as if to say you're welcome before turning on her heel, another smile sent to him as she turned the corner towards the elevators. Randy's stomach sank the second she disappeared from view. He wasn't sure why he felt so empty now that he was alone but he did..his chest felt heavy. He closed his blue eyes and turned to head inside, bitterly aware that he was the only one present..and that was one thing he was beginning to despise, being alone.


	17. Let The Games Begin

**_M'kay, I had a random urge to write and although this Chapter is like hella short, I'm just going to post it. I'm never sure when I'll be able to update so here! Last chapter was kind of uneventful in my eyes so I added some nice Randy/Trish..couldn't end that, lmao! Enjoy, review, tell me your thoughts and as always, thank you for reading!_**

**_-Emily_**

**Chapter Seventeen: "Let The Games Begin"**

With each passing day, things with Dave began to pick back up and the Canadian bombshell wasn't sure if she should be thankful or apprehensive. Things were going so fast, so hard and heavy that once again she felt scared. It wasn't something that she wanted to feel but it was practically impossible for her to be incredibly confident when Dave had betrayed her trust. Although a "mistake", it didn't change the fact that Trish was angry..yet she never said a word to Dave. The day in the store when she'd broken down was beginning to stand out as something she should've never done. Acting on emotion had never led to anything positive and Trish felt a little more than foolish.

"You. are. dumb," the redhead scolded, shaking her head, a firm kick of her boot sent to the selfish vending machine before her that was clearly holding her snack captive. The shorter blonde leaned back against the wall, rolling her eyes in distress as she let out a deep sigh.

"Tell me about it..we barely worked it out and just talked. I exploded into tears like a broken-hearted teen and didn't even tell him everything that was on my mind," Trish expelled, letting out another breath as she turned to look at Amy, who was still attacking the machine as if it had insulted her greatly.

"Fuckin' piece of shit," she hissed under her breath. "Look Trishy, there is nothin' you can do in this situation but tell him your doubts and start off slow..but apparently, you jumped back into this quickly," Amy said softly, suddening feeling like Oprah or some sort of therapist to both the Canadian before her and a certain leggy Diva who had yet to meet them down in the lobby. "Before Stace gets here, you need to answer me one thing..what the hell happened between you and Randy?"

"Nothing. I mean, I kinda used him to make Dave jealous.." Trish opened her mouth to continue only to be cut off the now laughing redhead.

"You are the worst liar. You're diggin' on him so don't even front," Amy smirked, the flush in her friend's cheeks making her twisted smile widen even more.

"No way! You just assume--"

"Then why do you always carry on for hours how you 'don't like him in that way' even after I've dropped it?" Trish stared at the floor, wishing that she was suddenly invisible..and far, far away from Amy Dumas. Damn her to fucking hell. "Look..just forget it..Stacy's comin'." The Canadian beauty let out a thankful breath, the sight of the fast approaching Diva the most wonderful thing she'd seen in a long time.

"I overslept, almost killed myself in the shower and to top that, I forgot my coffee. I'm not in a good mood so let's get the hell out of here," Stacy said firmly, her features etched with a stressful shadow. Amy snorted softly, absently handing the keycard back to the lady at the front desk as they checked out.

"Ahh, the joys of Miss Keibler in the morning!" she smiled, ignoring the glare that the leggy blonde sent her way.

"You aren't Mary Poppins either so shut it Amy," Trish smirked, holding the door open for the redhead as they exited the hotel.

"Yeah, yeah," she snorted again, tossing the keys to the rental car at the Canadian, asking her to drive to the airport since neither Amy or Stacy seemed in the mood to drive. Trish found driving to be a form of simple relaxation for her so she excepted the offer. Both of her fellow Divas had fallen asleep fifteen minutes into the hour drive, leaving her only to think as she manuvered in and out of the early morning traffic. Amy was right, as always, about her. She was dumb or at least she felt it. She hardly thought any of it over before getting back with Dave, due to the nights she had spent with Randy Orton. A sad smile crossed her face as she remembered her time with the gorgeous brunette..no, she couldn't think of another man. Dave was her one and only..she loved him. And as the blonde shook the thoughts of Randy out of her mind, she made the final decision to tough it out with Dave once and for all. After everything, she still loved him..regardless of anything. But was she really convincing herself..?

**xxxxx**

John threw his overly packed bags carelessly into the middle of the floor, this sudden noise causing both Dave Batista and Matt Hardy to look up in utter shock, both of them exchanging worried glances. Matt let out a sigh of exasperation and leaned forward in his chair, watching as his close friends collapsed onto the couch.

"I take it the trip was..awful?" he asked slowly, leaning his elbows on his knees as he studied the heap of groaning man that was John Cena.

"Fuckin' lovely. Another waste of my fuckin' time," he hissed, removing the Ruck Fules hat from off of his head and throwing it violently towards his luggage. Dave stared in wonder and blinked repeatedly as if he were absolutely lost.

"What exactly happened?"

"We fucked," John replied, staring up at the ceiling. Matt raised his eyebrows in an attempt to see the problem in what small bit of information they'd just received.

"Wow, um, was I supposed to see something terrible in that? I mean..just look at Sta-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up Matt. You know what the prob is," John hissed, kicking off his shoes.

"But, weren't you planning on that happening?" Dave sent Matt a look that practically told the newly rehired Superstar that if he said another word, both men would make him regret it.

"Not that way..Jesus, we have a fight and then she comes back and fucks me. Either that or she calls me when she's depressed just to fuck as well..I'm like a goddamn toy to make her feel loved or some shit." Both of John's friends listened, neither knowing exactly what to say. Dave knew the whole story from start to finish and he never knew how to help his best friend out. But, it wasn't like he could do anything..he had his own set of problems.

"Look man, your talkin' to the wrong people. Stacy's the only one you should be tellin' this to," Dave said, slapping John lightly on the back as if to encourage the younger man somehow. Instead he received the coldest glare that he'd ever seen from John.

"Fuck that shit. Talkin' gets me no-fucking-where. I'm sick of hearin' all this "talk it out" shit..it don't work!" he growled, pushing off from the couch to retreat down to his bedroom suite, apparently ending the dicussion by this drastic move. Matt snorted aloud and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head repeatedly in disbelief.

"You'd swear he was a fourteen year old girl who's just had an arguement with her parents and flocks down to her room with the slam of a door," he laughed, staring down the hall, an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey Matt, let it alone. He's just hurt," Dave scolded, rolling his eyes at the childish comment that Matt had just made. He knew, in a way, how John felt. He knew that he loved Stacy more than anything and that he was stressed that things weren't working out right. Oh, Dave knew that feeling..things should've been worked out better with Trish. He knew that she didn't trust him totally and that her emotions had led to her decision that day in the store. If only Stacy hadn't set it up for him..it was beginning to seem more like a mistake than anything..

**xxxxx**

The backstage area seemed totally dead as Randy made his way back from the ring, the slight limp in his walk the very reason he was thankful for the lack of people. He hated to show pain in front of anyone and right now he was biting back groans of agony. He needed to somehow find one of the trainers to help him out but it seemed impossible to get all the way to them with this leg. Randy stretched his injury out before him and leaned his head back against one of boxes behind him, his back resting on one of the many crates filled with supplies for the houseshow. The silence was relaxing to him and he was savoring every second of it.

"Hey macho man." Randy's eyes shot open instantly, only to fall upon the beautiful Amy Dumas, who was smirking at his apparent pain. "You alright?"

"I'm just wonderful, thanks," he replied, a sneer sent to the redhead before him.

"What's up your ass?" she snorted, putting her hands up in defense at his harsh tone of voice.

"I did something to my fucking leg and it hurts like a bitch..are you gonna stand there and poke fun or help me?" Randy asked in annoyance. Amy let out a gentle chuckle before stepping forward.

"I'll help, jeez, calm down," she rolled her eyes, helping him off from the crates. Randy wrapped his arm around her slender waist for support, the warmth from her body heating his cool skin as he leaned up against her. Amy led him in silence to the trainers, helping him into the room before letting him go. "Don't cry now," she teased, sending an innocent smile over at him.

"Choke on that gum you're chewing for me," Randy shot back.

"Watch it or that other leg of yours is gonna be broken," Amy warned, turning on her heel to exit the room, first sending another smile over towards him. Randy watched her leave with a smirk on his face..she really was something else. He was thankful for her help but now that he was stuck in the trainers office alone, he wished that she had stayed to keep him company. All he had now were his thoughts and the trainer looking at his leg. He leaned back against the firm bed and stared at the ceiling, chewing his bottom lip in boredom. The annoying silence that seemed to press in on him was oddly relaxing but once again, the peacefulness would be interrupted by just the very person he had been looking for.

"Take it easy, Trish..your back is getting stronger but we advise you not to take any major bumps for awhile." The gorgeous Canadian blonde thanked the trainer before turning around to gather her stuff, stopped by the sight of Randy Orton. A look of surprise crossed her face as she noticed him staring her down. She sent him a weak smile before grabbing her things quickly and making a dash for the door. Randy stared after her in confusion, the pounding of his heart only increasing as he watched her leave.

"Hey man, thanks anyway but I gotta go," he shouted to the trainer, jumping up from the bed without regards to his pain. Ignoring the shouts from the medical staff, Randy followed after Trish on one leg, finding her briskly walking towards the exit. "HEY!" The Canadian Diva froze on the spot, the sound of him drawing closer making her shiver in discomfort. He was the last person she needed to see. "What the hell was that about?"

"Randy, we can't be talking anymore," Trish sighed, wishing to avoid the crystal eyes that burned into hers without mercy.

"The fuck are you talking about?" he asked harshly. The blonde covered her eyes with a shaky hand, forced breaths escaping her parted lips.

"Please..just go. I'll explain later..Dave's coming this way," she pleaded, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pushing him away, her hazel orbs wide with horror.

"Who the fuck is Dave!" Randy asked, his hands raised in question. The look on Trish's beautiful face put his wonder to rest. "Dave Batista?" She nodded meekly, the mention of the man who despised him greatly darkening the handsome features before her. "What's he got to do with you?"

"Look..I've been avoiding you for a reason, Randy.."

"Are you gonna tell me some shit about you two bein' together?" Trish bit down on her lip as she sent a gentle nod in his direction. "Fuckin' great..why didn't you tell me when we were messin' around?"

"We never messed around!" she replied, a look of distress on her face once again.

"Bullfucking shit! You almost sucked me off and need I remind you that you allowed me to kiss you," Randy sneered.

"Dave and I had sorta broken up then and I just..wanted to make him jealous..now go! We can't talk anymore!" Trish begged, pushing him away once more. His stomach felt queasy as he stared at the gorgeous Diva before him.

"No..I'm not gonna let that happen.."

"GO!" she shouted, stomping her foot so loudly that it echoed throughout the hallways. "Please..why are you acting like this? It was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss? Trish, do you know that ever since that moment, that you've been all I've thought about," Randy whispered, taking a step forward. Trish attempt to move away only to be backed into the wall. She went to jump to the side, automatically running right into rm that he had put up to trap her in.

"Let me go! Don't do this..Randy, I love him..I'm sorry," she cried, closing her eyes to block out the man who was towering over her with desire filled crystal orbs.

"Do you love him?" he whispered once again, this time into her ear. Randy's deep voice made Trish shiver on the spot and the feel of hot breath kiss her neck drove her absolutely wild. She nodded violently in silent answer, the soft trembling of her lips making him smile in satisfaction. "I want to test that thoery," he growled into her ear, one of his strong hands softly taking her face into his palm, forcing her chin up towards his lips. Randy devoured her mouth in one swift movement, the taste of his kiss weakening her knees enough to make her grip onto him for support. Whether or not she knew it, Trish automatically responded to him and opened her mouth for his hungry tongue, her own wrapping around his in a furious wrestling match. Randy pulled her up on him as he forced her neck back so that his mouth could explore her neck, all of her free will being shattered in his hands.

"We shouldn't be doing this..I love Dave. Please stop," she begged again, all the while digging her nails into Randy's back as he sucked on her hot skin without mercy. Trish could feel her body reacting to him, the area between her legs becoming wetter by the second. This wasn't right.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me back?" Randy asked into her ear, his tongue plunging out to taste her earlobe. Guilt washed over the Diva at the realization that not only was she very aroused, but to the fact that he was right..she did kiss him back. "Stop pretending like you don't want me.."

"I don't! You're making me do this!"

"Nice try but that shit's not working..I haven't taken away your free will nor do I possess any power that would make you act like this.."

"I can't act correctly when you kiss me like that..you do something to me," Trish cried, wishing that she was anywhere but in this situation.

"It's because you want me to kiss you, you want me to do everything I'm doing. Can you look me in the eye and swear on Dave's life that you don't want me to fuck you?" Randy asked softly, his deep voice thick with seduction. Silence followed his words and it became apparent to Trish that no matter how much she wanted to lie to Randy, that she couldn't. "I didn't think so..listen to me carefully, sweetheart. You started this shit and I promised you that you'd never get away with teasing me..and I meant it. We want eachother, there's no doubt. You can pretend all you want. You may love Dave Batista but I can promise you that you won't remember his fucking name after I fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard, to the very point when I'm the only one you scream for. You can't mess with me like that and not expect me to finish it..so, let the games begin baby," Randy growled, once again kissing her so swiftly that she jumped in surprise. His words were threatening yet so captivating that she began to tremble just looking into his lustful eyes. With one last touch of his lips, Randy Orton left Trish glued to the spot at where she was, a hand gripping her breast desperately as she gasped for air silently. It became apparent that he was not messing around and she wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited..but her body answered that question for her as she trembled with excitement. Everything that had just happened felt more like a blur in her already clouded mind but she knew that some serious shit was going to go down and she couldn't run anymore..the games were beginning and Trish Stratus was about to fall victim to Randy Orton, whether she wanted to or not.


	18. Within Temptation

Okay, peoples, I dug deep down and booyah, Chapter 18 was born. Shorter than I wanted but hell, I attempted to make up for it..you'll catch my draft, lol. Chapter 19 will HOPEFULLY be longer but I really hope this won't disappoint in any way. If it does, yell at me in reviews..I try to take advice. :-P Enjoy and thanks for everyone's support! The IM's and e-mails I've gotten are wonderful, I feel so famous! So, again, thanks!

-_Emily_

**Chapter Eighteen: "Within Temptation"**

She could do this..she could _do_ this, she just had to. She had to face this..it was only walking down the fucking hallway. But the already trembling Trish Stratus found this simple task a growing concern. If only Amy was with her..she would help. Of course, the said rehead was off somewhere with Stacy and here she was, left alone to attempt to sneak past Randy Orton unnoticed. Easier said than done. The St. Louis native seemed to sense her presence the second she stepped anywhere near him and it would be no different today. His back already facing her, all she had to do was keep her head down and just leave, hightail it the moment she was past his table. Right..that would work, it had to. Trish took a deep breath and forced her seemingly heavy legs to carry her briskly towards Randy, who still hadn't looked up from whatever he was reading. Good! He better stay that way. If he even dared to look up..**_fuck_**..he did. Silent curses were whispered under the Diva's breath and it was amazing that he didn't hear. Randy's lips curled into a sinister smirk as he eyed Trish slowly, closing the book he had previously been occupied with. She braced herself for whatever he'd throw her way..she knew he had to have something up his sleeve. He pushed up from the table and approached her gently, staring down into her widened eyes, his shimmering orbs telling her everything that his lips dared to speak. Randy mouthed the silent words "Meet me later" before walking off, not forgetting to rub himself up against her as he moved past. Trish squeezed her eyes shut at the simple touch, her glossed lips parting as she let out a soft breath. How in the hell was she supposed to find him later if he gave her no specifics at all? She knew nothing of where to go nor did she know what time. He had to be joking..and after all the shit he'd pulled a few days ago with her in the hall, trapping her in so that she couldn't move then threatening her relationship with Dave Batista and kissing her like that..how could he even assume that she'd want to be alone with him later. Trish ran steady fingers through her long blonde hair and bit down on her bottom lip, absently chewing the soft flesh as she stared off in thought. This wasn't going to be a pleasant evening..she had that terrible feeling already aching in the pit of her stomach..

It was already nine o'clock by the time Randy had showered and gotten dressed, which meant that the show would be ending in an hour. He spent the next five minutes fixing his hair and lightly spraying a gentle colonge onto his body, smirking at his reflection as he picked at the first three buttons of his shirt, undoing them so that he could tease a certain Canadian blonde with the sight of his olive skin. He knew that Dave was nowhere to be found tonight, due to a recent sprained ankle that was keeping him out of action for this week. This left Trish Stratus all to himself..that is, if he could get her alone. Randy sent another glance to the handsome reflection staring back at him before slipping out into the almost abandoned hallways, well aware that Trish had finished her match about fifteen minutes ago and that he might just catch her before she left. A flash of blazing red hair caught him off guard, the fiery color shimmering out of the corner of his eye. Randy was thankful for Amy Dumas' noticeable appearance, realizing that his gorgeous victim was in the presence of the redhead. He made his way over silently, neither of the beautiful Divas noting the oncoming sight of Randy. Amy must've felt someone's eyes on her as she turned in her chair, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"We were just talkin' about you," she smirked, well aware of Trish's horrified expression from across the table.

"All good things I'm sure," Randy grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the redhead he was now towering over.

"Mm, maybe.." Amy replied, reaching over to offer a seat to him.

"No thanks, sweetheart, I'm just here to ask your friend to join me for something to eat.." Trish fiddled with her bag, sending a desperate gaze over to the Diva across from her, hoping that she caught the horror in her eyes. But Amy pretended to miss the look from the blonde, sending a sly look up at the handsome man hovering above her.

"I'm sure she'd like that..right, Trishy?" The Canadian sent a deadly glare to the redhead before pushing up from the table, slinging the heavy gym bag over her shoulder.

"No. I've gotta go." Amy reached over and took her arm tightly into her grasp, stopping her friend from getting any further away.

"No you don't. You're free tonight..go have some fun!" Trish fought the urge to choke the living hell out of Amy, who was now mouthing silent reasons why she should just go out with Randy. She'd never live this down and all hope was soon lost at putting up a fight..she knew she couldn't win against her opposing Diva.

"Fine." Randy nodded slowly, peering down at the only seated person at the table.

"Great..I'll meet you in five minutes at the front of the arena," he smiled, ignoring the roll of her eyes before watching Trish stomp off, chuckling softly as he seated himself beside Amy. He took the redhead's hand in his and massaged her fingers slowly, the grin on his face never ceasing as he traced patterns against her skin. "I should really be thanking you right now," Randy laughed.

"Just do so by buying me another soda," Amy smiled, reaching for her empty cup with her free hand.

"Alright..what would you like?" Hazel orbs dimmed as she chewed her finger in thought.

"Uh..just get me some ice water," she smiled, well aware that her cheeks were suddenly burning as she looked down to study the movements on her skin.

"You betcha. I'll be right back, sweetie." He left with a wink and briskly made his way out of sight to fetch her some more water, leaving Amy blinking with wonder. Well aware of Randy's lady loving tactics, the redhead excused the thoughts of his caresses. She didn't think he did it in a flirtatious way, but then again, one could never be sure about his hidden meanings. Amy shook away the thoughts and stretched in her seat, smiling to herself as she imagined what Trish was doing at this very moment..she was probably damning her to a painful eternity in hell. The redhead let out a gentle laugh, shaking her head in what was silent amusement. Trish had better not chicken out on this..

**xxxxx**

Dark eyes fluttered shut as he lay awake in the darkness, listening to the soft breathing of his lover as she drifted into an embracing sleep. He could still smell the sweat hanging thick in the air from two bodies as they entangled themselves in each other and made love until it was impossible to continue..and he could smell her gentle perfume. Oh, that was the worst..taking in her scent as she lay beside him, seeming to carelessly roll onto her side after repeatedly giving herself to him. John Cena turned his head to stare at the outline of Stacy, her beautiful features illuminated by the soft lights creeping in through the open door. By God she was angelic. She lit his heart on fire and burned every inch of his aching soul..she tore him into a thousand seemingly unmendable pieces but assured him salvation the moment she put her hands on his body. He hated her so much more than words could ever describe, yet at the same time the thought of her leaving his life made him afraid. John bit down on his lip as fought against the pains seering through his hollow chest. How did it get this far? How could he let himself fall in love with her? Why, just **why**, did it have to happen? The answers to these questions could possibly never be answered. There was really no explanation as to why someone falls in love with that one person and not another. He knew this all too well..he'd only ran that over in his mind a billion times. It wasn't his fault that Stacy had taken him captive..what was his fault was letting her just..do him like that. Crawl into his bed and make love to him without once ever telling him that she at least cared something for him. He was in the fucking dark about every damn thing she felt. About Orton, about them, everything. John clutched his head roughly as if to squeeze any remaining thoughts from his mind..sleep was needed..there'd be more time to think. Just fall into another reality for a few hours..and boy were those moments a small form of salvation to him..

"When did you make breakfast?" John looked up from his plate to rest his eyes on the sleepy yet still beautiful face of Stacy Keibler, who was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen as if it were her only way of standing.

"Uh, about ten minutes ago. I made your favorite..pancakes." The frazzled blonde smiled in spite of her exhaustion, a gentle tingle errupting in her empty stomach.

"You didn't have to do that.." she whispered, watching him with admiration.

"It's fine," he shrugged, looking back down at his food without even so much as a smile. Stacy swallowed thickly. She knew that something was bothering him a lot and she wished that she knew exactly what.

"Thank you sweetie," she purred, walking forward to press gentle kisses against his neck. John closed his eyes to mask the pain that shone through his vibrant blue orbs at the tender touch of her soft lips. His breath momentarily caught in his chest as he attempted to stifle back a barely audible moan, his eyes still tightly shut.

"You're..welcome," he whispered, letting out his captive breath thankfully once she'd stepped away. He watched her gather up a large portion of the breakfast he'd made then plop down at the table, a sweet smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Stacy watched him as he gathered up his now empty plate, a stony expression shadowing his usually bright features.

"Is, uh, something wrong?" she asked, swallowing a large piece of her pancake.

"Just really tired," John lied, standing to place his dirty dishes in the sink. "I'm not sleepin' too well anymore."

"Do you know why?"

"If I did, I would at least be able to get some rest, you would think," he replied, his deep voice bitter with sarcasm and slight annoyance. Stacy was taken aback by the tone of voice he'd used with her and it didn't take him long to regret it. "I'm sorry Stace..I-I just ain't feelin' too talkative, that's all," John apologized, receiving a surprised gaze from the beautiful woman seated before him.

"I understand..just go back to bed and try to catch some sleep.." He nodded in reply and forced himself to smile at her before retreating back to the bedroom, shutting the door quietly before collapsing onto the inviting sheets as if he hadn't slept in forever. John snuggled down and closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to all the haunting subjects he attempted to avoid when resting. He never seemed to be able to fight the thoughts. Why had Stacy decided to come back to West Newbury with him for the next few days? He wanted to know the answer to that question. He could think of a few reasons but none of them were entirely positive. John let out a forced breath before burying himself deeper into the covers, his heart sinking in his chest..this could only get worse from here.

**xxxxx**

Trish Stratus flipped her hair in an attempt to ignore the trembles in her lips from the devilish stares that Randy Orton was sending her. If he didn't stop her dinner fork would find itself buried in his fucking eyes. The annoying glances hadn't seemed to cease since the moment they had arrived at this God forsaken resturaunt and found themselves seated in a seemingly secluded area lit by candles. She could barely chew her steak because of the stares burning into her and she was about to hit rock bottom with him. Trish dropped her silverware with a dramatic clutter, her own glare sent over to the man who was now gaping at her outburst.

"Stop. It. Now," she hissed, an accusing finger raised and aimed toward his face.

"Stop what?" Randy asked nonchalantly, cutting into his salad as if she had asked him a casual question.

"Fucking staring at me as though I'm a goddamn painting on fucking display," Trish practically shouted, her fork now pointed at him.

"Uh, wow..calm the hell down, Trish--"

"I can't! You're annoying me! I don't even want to be here!"

"Then why the hell are you!" Silence followed his suddenly shouted question, a few trembles traveling coolly down Trish's spine as if a piece of ice had been unwantingly slipped into her top.

"Because Amy--"

"Do you always do every fuckin' thing she wants!" Randy whispered, the tone he used so cold that her body shivered once again.

"No..I just..I'd never live it down.." Trish squeaked, an embarrassed flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Or did you just use that as an excuse to come and be with me without it seeming obvious?" The Canadian cleared her throat in a nervous attempt to somehow escape a reason to answer him. So what? It wasn't as if she knew her honest intentions. Randy gathered from her sudden lack of communication that he'd struck a conflict within the blonde before him. He let out a sigh before requesting the check from the waitress, ignoring the questioning glances from Trish. He payed the bill then pushed up from the table without a single warning to her, totally ignoring her calls of confusion. Trish gathered her things and followed after him, her eyebrows furrowed in both anger and surprise.

"Couldn't you fucking wait for me? Or at least tell me you wanted to go?" she asked in a huff, throwing her purse onto her shoulder while sending him a glare. Nothing was said in reply as he continued on towards his car, ignoring the fact that he usually opened the door for the Diva. Trish jumped into the car before he decided to lock the doors on her and take off, leaving her alone in the night. The ride wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation for the beautiful Canadian but she found it in her to stop fidgeting in her seat. She was bothered by his sudden silence and she had the urge to scream into the annoying quietness. "Are you going to say something?" Nothing. "What is your problem!" Once again, nothing. Trish bit down on her lip to the point that her own blood filled her mouth. "Randy!"

"What!" he growled, slamming on his breaks after he turned down an abandoned side road.

"Say something! You're acting so fucking weird!"

"You expect me to be fuckin' happy when you're actin' like a bitch?"

"You expect **me** to be anything more? The last time we were together, you jumped on me against my will!" she cried, her eyes filling with hot tears unexpectedly. Randy gripped the steering wheel as he bit down on his own lip.

"Then why in the fuck did you kiss me back?" Trish's tears were now falling down onto her face, her head shaking violently back and forth.

"I don't KNOW!" she screamed, her yells sending shock waves through Randy's system. He stared over in her direction with soft eyes before unhooking his seat belt to reach over and wipe at her face. "Stop it.."

"No..no, I don't want to see you like this. I-I..I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what the fuck came over me in that hallway," he whispered, his soft fingertips now exploring her face delicately after tracing the streaks of tears that had ran down her cheeks. Trish burst into hysteria at the feel of his warmth, ducking her head down to conceal her sobs.

"Don't t-touch me like that! Jesus Randy, I don't want to feel like this! Just stop now!" she screamed again, pounding her fists into his firm chest as he attempted to take her into his arms. Trish couldn't fight him any longer as she collapsed, her face buried into him as she gasped for air. Randy stroked her hair softly and whispered comforting words into her ear until her cries became nothing more than a bitter silence that hung around them like a plague..neither of them seemed to be able to find the ability to speak. She realized just exactly what she was doing and a hot flush washed over her body, causing her cheeks to drain of all their color as she stared up at Randy, who was looking down at her strangely. "I..uh, think we should get back.."

"Why? We've only been out an hour.." he whispered, moving his lips closer to hers, his firm hands stopping to caress the hot skin of her lower back. Trish's breath caught in her chest as she let out a soft gasp as his cool fingertips traced delicate circles on her body, her eyes squeezed tightly shut to avoid the crystal orbs that were threatening to gaze into her very soul against her will. Randy's lips were getting too close for comfort but Trish couldn't seem to force herself to move away..she was melting into him. The second he found her trembling mouth, her soul shattered into a thousand unfixable pieces..she could feel her heart breaking..she should know better than to allow this to happen again. Silently hating herself for responding to the innocent kiss, she let herself go..let Randy control her by the simple taste of his lips. Her head began to spin with sweet surrender as he deepened the once gentle touch, his tongue wrapping around hers in one swift movement that left her trembling. Hot moisture began to seep deep from her core, her clit continuosly throbbing with the tongue that was slipping in and out of her lips. Randy's hands were finding their way down onto her thighs, forcing her legs apart so that he could stroke her gently. "You're shaking," he whispered, tongue plunging out to tickle her earlobe.

"Your hands are between my legs, and you're surprised by that?" Trish replied, her eyes tightly closed as she responded to the fingertips now finding their way up her skirt, opening her legs wider so that he could access the intimacy that was awaiting his touch.

"Jesus, you're soaked," Randy growled, a smirk of satisfaction creeping across his face as he ran his fingers over her pulsing clit. A soft moan escaped her lips unexpectedly in approval, this making his smirk widen as he peered down at her softly. He wanted to test her, see what made her scream..he'd been waiting too long to get her in this situation. Randy spread her feminine folds apart and plunged three warm fingers into her tight walls, leaning down to take her lips captive to conceal the loud moans that were emerging from within her. Trish moved her hips with his movements, groaning against Randy's mouth as he drug his tongue along her bottom lip. His fingers were stroking a spot inside of her that sent many tremmers throughout her body, her hips now bucking wildly against his hand. "You really like that, dontcha? What if I.." Randy forced another finger into her and began to pump even harder, "..did that?"

"Oh God," she moaned, tossing her head back against the window, ignoring the pain that throbbed in her head at meeting the glass. Trish's hands fumbled to find Randy's hard cock, stroking the large erection through his pants. Randy let out a deep-throated chuckle, his thrusts becoming more violent as he savoured her touches. Trish bit down on her lip in an attempt to stop the screams that yearned to be released..she wouldn't say his name..she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. But she couldn't fight the fact that she was going to cum. Her orgasm started at her fingertips and made it's way down her spine, leaving a trail of burning sensations as it finally reached her core and she collapsed with one last thrust against Randy's fingers. "Fuck," Trish whispered, eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to catch her breath. The man before her was smiling, his twinkling orbs teasing her as he watched her gasp for air..she wanted to smack that smirk off his fucking face. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm just admiring my work," Randy grinned, his eyebrows raising momentarily to prove his suggestive point. Trish flushed ghostly pale in embarrassment at the realization that she'd given into him and made a fool of herself. He wasn't supposed to take her over..no, she was a fucking fool. The urge to pull away and run for it became all too welcoming as she shuddered under his intense gaze. A feeling of failure and guilt burned at her heart and she wanted to beat herself for allowing this to happen..what about Dave? She fucking loved him. Randy wasn't anything to her..and yet..here she sat, his breath kissing her face, his chest rising and falling against her own, his body pressed up into her. Trish slid down in the seat and closed her eyes once more..this wasn't right..she'd fucked up..she had found herself within temptation and she hadn't the will to overcome it. Yet Randy's beautiful eyes seemed to redeem her silently, their silent glow somehow relieving her of the painful guilt. And although the situation was very unwanted, Trish found herself distantly and almost unwillingly savoring the aftermath of a powerful orgasm at the hands of Randy Orton.


	19. Left In The Dark

**OH GOD, please don't hate me for lack of updates recently! This hasn't been the best month so far and the drama coming up in my story is going to match a lot of what I've been going through. This is pretty short but bare with me..I have to post this to keep interest, lol. I am working on Chapter 20 and it's gonna be great but I just wanted to post this, as I said, to keep you all with me. I couldn't bare it without my readers:(**

**-Em**

**Chapter Nineteen: "Left In The Dark"**

Platinum hair tangled up her trembling fingers as she tugged at the rebellious locks, her chocolate eyes wide open, staring into the darkness that seemed to swallow her up as she lay awake. Trish Stratus' hot tears soaked the satin cloth of her pillow, the salty substance stopping to linger on the soft skin of her lips. She could taste the remorse and the regret as she sobbed aloud, her chest repeatedly rising and falling as she gasped for much needed oxygen. Hours had passed since her encounter with Randy Orton and her head filled with constant thoughts of the agonizing truth that she couldn't resist him. She could still feel his skilled fingers stroking her smoothly, the pressure of his constant pumping pure torture as she awaited a painful orgasm that sent her body into shock for the first time in months. A sad smile tugged at the corners of Trish's chapped lips in spite of her anguish..she could still see that haunting twinkle in his eye as he hovered above her, chewing gently on his bottom lip to conceal the smirk that threatened to reveal itself to her. She let out a soft laugh that was abruptly ended with the continous sobs that were shaking her body forcefully.

"Trish! Honey, what's going on?" Trish jumped up in bed at the sudden words spoken through the door, the calming voice of Amy Dumas sounding from the other side.

"Come in," she squeaked, squinting as the bright hallway lights stung at her eyes that had been comfortly adjusted to the darkness. The fiery redhead flicked on the lamp that sat at Trish's bedside, her eyes narrowed in worry as she studied the mascara that had now stained the pillowcase that was supporting Trish's head.

"Jesus, what is wrong sweetheart?" Bloodshot eyes continued to produce free flowing tears as the redhead made herself comfortable on the bed, eyes still glimmering with question.

"I fucked up..so bad," Trish sobbed, rolling onto her stomach so that she could now hide her face from Amy's view.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" the redhead asked, wrinkling her nose as she stared at her friend's shaking form. Rememberance hit Amy like a freight train at full speed, her eyes widening in horrified realization. "Oh.." she whispered, her heart sinking down in her chest.

"Yeah, oh! Are you fucking proud of yourself, forcing me to go on that date!" Trish sobbed, sitting up suddenly to stare daggers into the woman who was now bowing her head, guilt shadowing her pretty features. "He fucking fingered me..happy now? You played matchmaker and FUCKED up totally--"

"Whoa, whoa, put the brakes on, sweetie! I don't recall ever takin' away your freewill! You can't blame me for allowing Randy to..uh, do that," Amy hissed, a finger raised as if to tell the blonde Canadian that she wasn't playing around. Trish continued to glare at the redhead, her lips quivering continuosly. "You just don't want to admit that you got caught up..it happens, honey--"

"Well, it shouldn't! What's this hold he has on me?" Amy blinked and silently shook her head, the answers to her friends question unknown. Nobody could really figure that out for her..only herself. "You need to figure that out on your own..I can't help you." Trish wiped helplessly at her tear stained cheeks, wishing with everything she had that they would stop flowing.

"I know..but the answers are never clear.." she whispered, staring down at the sheets and picking at them with nervous habit.

"You'll figure it out..just be strong, it's all you can do."

**xxxxx**

Stacy fumbled with her skirt for what seemed like the tenth time in the past minute, her lips pursed in annoyance at the rebellious fabric. If only it would stop wrinkling..it would drive her crazy if it wasn't straight. The leggy Diva continued to attempt a win over her clothing, unaware of the dark set of eyes that were lingering on her frazzled features. When she finally got the strange feeling that she was being watched, Stacy looked up quickly to find Dave Batista standing before her, a look of amusement and distress mixed on his handsome face.

"Oh, Dave! Don't ask..just be thankful that you never have to wear a skirt," she smiled, smoothing out the fabric before finally giving up on the impossible task.

"I, er, am quite thankful, now that you mention it," he chuckled, his heavy Title belt hanging comfortablely onto his right shoulder, a half empty bottle of water tightly grasped in the other hand. "But before the show starts, have you by any chance gotten to talk to Trish recently?" Stacy furrowed her brow and shook her head, the honest realization that the Canadian blonde had been so distant settling on the Diva's chest heavily.

"No..she hasn't been herself lately. I've tried to stay away, honestly. When she gets like this, it's not pleasant..why do you ask?" Dave shifted his weight and let out an uneasy breath, closing his eyes tightly for a second before opening them to smile nonchalantly.

"No reason. Thanks anyway, Stace." Mouth agape to protest the now departing Dave Batista, Stacy ran her mind over the many questions swirling in her already stressed mind. Now that he'd mentioned it, Trish hadn't even talked to much of anybody as of late. She just did her thing, worked out and went to bed. It was the same routine every damn day..hardly a word spoken. But Stacy selfishly brushed it aside as a morale swing for the Canadian and decided to leave it at that. Besides..she had John Cena to worry about, speaking of people who weren't acting normal..

**xxxxx**

Crystal blue orbs flew open suddenly as the feeling of being intently watched began to bring shivers down his spine, John's whole body jumping in shock. He wasn't used to be awoken like this and it was uncomfortable to be stared at while sleeping. Without having to look at who had now joined him in the bed and who was the one watching him, John let out a deep breath and attempted to sound as cool as possible.

"Stacy, what's the problem now?"

"You assume there's something wrong just because I join you in bed?" she asked coldly, eyebrows raised as she continued to gaze at the turned back of her lover.

"Do I _really_ need to answer that?" John sneered, aware of the recent events that took place prior to this current situation. Stacy had insisted that they spend some time together and being as foolish as he was, he had agreed to do so..only to end up in the leggy blonde's bed once again. John took in a sharp intake of air as these unpleasant memories flooded his mind. When was all this shit going to end? How could he act like everything was okay when he was nothing more than a toy?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stacy squeaked, frowning thoughtfully as she stared down at her lap in question.

"Nothing. Forget it," he whispered, wincing as though he were in extreme pain when cool hands pressed into his hot skin.

"You're just tired, baby.." John wanted to ignore the soft sensations that she caused to run down his body at the massages she was now giving him but he honestly couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he was always the victim in this sick little game. Anger burned at his insides as Stacy now pressed teasing kisses against his shoulders, her lips holding both his joy and sorrow at their simple touch.

"C'mon, let's just get some rest.." he whispered again, pulling away so that he could seperate himself from the clutches of the woman beside him.

"Why? It's not we have anywhere to be tomorrow," Stacy purred, reaching over to touch his body once again, only to have him jump away and onto his feet so that he was now standing, glaring down at her as though she had murdered his mother. "Wha--"

"Don't..touch me, Stacy. Just go back to your room, get some sleep and leave me alone," John stated firmly, digging his heel into the carpet as he watched her under an intense, icy gaze. Hazel orbs were wide with surprise and genuine hurt as she stared back, her mouth hanging open to protest this sudden outburst from her lover. "I'm not in the mood tonight so go..please." Stacy's eyes narrowed as she studied him silently, chewing her bottom lip as if to hold back urges to question this random dismissal.

"Whatever..I'll just come back tomorrow morning when you've rested," she said, slipping her fuzzy slippers back on before making her way towards the door.

"No..don't come in the morning. I'll see you at lunch when we go out with Trish and Amy." Stacy let out a heavy sigh, resting her hand on the doorframe as she turned to study John once more.

"Tell me why you're acting like this again?"

"I don't want to explain now. We'll talk about this later, okay?" And with that John jumped back into bed, leaving the leggy blonde in the doorway, her eyes filled with unhidden hurt at the strange behavior of the usually loving man before her. She turned slowly on her heel and left the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Stacy wiped at her eyes, running a few trembling fingers through her soft blonde locks as she distantly ran over reasons for John's strange mood in her mind. What had she done wrong? All she did was come over to be close to him again since sleep wasn't coming easy to her this evening. Usually he loved when she touched him but recently..recently things were odd, things were so strained and awkward. And she hated it..she hated being left in the dark as to what he was truly feeling..


	20. An Old Flame Reignited

**FINALLY. An update from me! I'm so proud of myself. I found my inspiration once more. Thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me..you all deserve cookies. Enjoy and review, it'll make me happy!**

**Chapter Twenty: "An Old Flame Reignited"**

The atmosphere in the restaurant was silent..almost too silent for Amy to stand. Both John and Stacy spent the entire time barely acknowledging each other while Trish kept to herself, picking absently at the table cloth in an annoying manner. The redhead tapped her fingers repeatedly, pursing her lips as she studied her surroundings. So much for a wonderful afternoon out with her friends.

"Is anybody going to speak or what?" she asked suddenly, the sound of her own loud voice shocking even herself. Trish blinked at Amy as though she wasn't quite sure she existed before clearing her throat and sitting up straight in her chair.

"Oh..what's up?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the Canadian, a dry laugh escaping her lips.

"If anyone should be asking that question, it should be me. What the hell is up with you all?" Stacy pretended to find something on the menu suddenly over interesting, tucking her head away so that it was secure from view. Trish elbowed the leggy blonde in the ribs and motioned her head over towards Amy, who was glaring at her and the still silent John Cena beside her.

"Huh? Oh, nothings up. I'm just tired.." Stacy stated plainly, clearing her throat softly before returning to her previous interest in the menu.

"Right..well this lunch was a waste of time than," Amy sneered, looking around for the waitress, who was now on her way with their drinks. She wanted badly to get out of here but she knew she had to see it through. At least after this she could go back to bed or something before the show. The rest of the meal went as expected..everyone was awkward. Trish was trying to be cheerful but her over dramatic attempt was almost laughable. Amy knew the blonde beside her wanted more than anything to be alone and away from people. But Stacy's issue..well, the redhead figured it had something to do with John, who had been acting cold towards the leggy diva for a few days now. All the drama was beginning to piss Amy off. Nothing was ever going right anymore. When the awkward lunch was coming to a close, Trish grabbed Amy's hand before the redhead could leave, a look of pure helplessness shadowing her features.

"Can I ride back with you?" she asked, clutching her purse as if she would lose it at any second.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Is there any reason you look like someone threatened to kill you?" Amy asked, an eyebrow raised as she studied her friends pale complextion.

"The next time you have a terrible dilemma which causes you to be up like twenty four seven, maybe you'll understand." Trish sent a sideways glance at the redhead who looked after her, a smug look on her face as she followed the blonde to her car.

"What's the dilemma? We've only been over it a thousand times."

"C'mon, Amy! You know how hard this is for me. I've never been caught between two people like this.." Trish squeaked quietly, running a hand through her soft hair as she looked off into the distance.

"You're not really in love with Randy. You just want to fuck his brains out," Amy replied, sending an innocent smile over to her the woman in the next seat, who was now glaring at her. "But seriously, you love Dave, right?" Trish reluctantly nodded. "If that's so true, and Dave is the love of your life, why would you even **think** of Randy? That's not how love works. You wouldn't want to glance at another man." Amy's words seemed to hang over the Canadian like a plague. She didn't speak for what felt like an eternity and when she did, her voice shook as if she were going to burst into tears at any given second.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that your love for Dave must not be as strong since everything with Angie happened. And when you started hanging out with Randy again during it all, you started to care for him, right? That's all I'm saying." Trish nodded slowly, sighing deeply as she ran another hand through her hair.

"I wish none of this would've happened. I'm not supposed to feel anything for Randy..not after it all.." Amy closed her eyes momentarily and let out a shaky breath. He had caused enough pain to last more than a lifetime. If anything, they all should stay far away from him but that never seemed to be the case. Silence fell upon the two divas as they continued to drive on, both ready for a nap when they made it back to their hotel room. Escaping reality was much easier than facing it and Trish knew this was the only reason she attempted sleep so much..she just needed to get away.

**xxxxx**

Randy stretched back in his chair and yawned aloud, this causing Amy to look up from her coffee and stare at him. He was shirtless, his olive skin teasing her as it shimmered in the morning light, the firm muscles of his body shaped to perfection. He wore a pair of baggy silver sweat pants and some socks but she sat there wishing he'd just put on a shirt. It wasn't right of her to let her mind wander into what she liked to think of as the "No" zone. She was here for one thing only..to talk to him about Trish. Amy felt somewhat obligated to ask Randy to apologize since it was her coaxing that had gotten the Canadian into such a tangled mess. But the redhead couldn't help but wonder..without her help, would Trish have gone on that date anyway? Randy was now watching Amy sharply, every scrunch of her nose and sigh she let out victim to his intense stare.

"I don't usually have visitors so early in the morning. What's up, Red?" Hazel eyes locked with blue in a single moment that made Amy lightheaded..why did he insist on calling her that? Didn't he know past pet names weren't supposed to be used?

"Please don't call me that, Rand.." she whispered, the lump in her throat causing her eyes to water up. "I'm here about Trish.."

"What about her?" he asked softly, still staring at Amy strangely in the morning haze.

"She's been really shook up ever since the other night and I think you need to apologize to her.." Amy stated, attempting to sound as firm and confident as possible. But she knew her voice was shaking, she knew that a raw emotion was lingering in her eyes, one she thought she'd so violently pushed away. Her mind was clouded..she all of a sudden could feel everything as if it were years ago, as if his fingertips were molding her body with every touch. She could almost taste his kiss, taste the way he fed upon her weaknesses as if it made him stronger..she remembered it all so clearly..

"Amy!" Reality hit her full force. She was staring into Randy's eyes once more and she felt nothing again. "I think you need some more coffee.."

"Uh..no, no, that's okay. I just didn't sleep well. Where were we?" she paused to gain her composure. "Ah, yes, Trish.."

"I was asking why you felt I needed to say sorry..and why exactly you're in her business..I know you girls like to talk and all but shouldn't she be over here, demanding an apology?" Amy shifted in her seat at the knowledge that Trish knew nothing of her being here..and how angry she would be if she found out. And..she couldn't help but wonder..was she really here for her friend? Her hazel eyes scanned the room to avoid contact with Randy's once more as she blushed a crimson red, her face burning with embarrassment. "That is..unless you're here for something els--"

"No! I came to talk about Trish. I'm worried about her, okay!" Amy hadn't wished to sound so desperate but she knew that is exactly what had happened. She needed to get out..she was making a fool of herself too easily. "I'm sorry I came here, I--" A sudden loud knock at the door cut off the redhead, who was now blinking rapidly, surprised at the sudden noise. Randy jumped up to go answer it..who the hell could it be? Much to both his shock and Amy's, Trish was at the door, now looking between the two, her face shadowed with both question and unpleasant surprise. Staring at Randy's shirtless figure and Amy who was flushed red, the Canadian diva let out a small snort, one that wasn't exactly welcoming. "Yeah, now would be a good time for me to go," Amy squeaked, pushing up from the chair and running past Trish before either could get a word in. The blonde stared after her departing friend, her brow furrowed.

"What the hell was that about? Why was Amy in your room?" Randy let out a dry laugh, motioning for her to come in.

"You always jump to strange conclusions.."

"Well, excuse me, but it's weird to come in and see your best friend, who hasn't once mentioned talking to you again, sitting in your room at.." Trish glanced down at Randy's watch, "seven in the fucking morning."

"So what? You don't even know what we did," he retorted, laughing softly at the aggravation on Trish's face. "You're acting like a jealous wife.."

"I am not!" Trish sneered, the urge to smack the smirk off of him becoming almost too violent to ignore.

"Yes, you are. For someone who doesn't care a thing for me, you sure are acting like it."

"Am not! I came here to tell you that..that.."

"What?" Randy asked, his smirk growing wider at her struggle for words. Trish closed her mouth and let out a defeated sigh, an ashamed frown crossing her beautiful features.

"Well, I don't know why I came here..I just.."

"Missed me?" he asked seriously, leaning down so that he forced her to look into his eyes. She stared back at him in silence for a few moments.

"No!" she paused. "Maybe.." Another short pause. "Yes." Randy chuckled as he smiled down at her.

"Figures..you want some breakfast?" Trish threw out her conscience and nodded her head, too tired to argue with him any longer. Her intention, of course, was to come down and talk to him, because if she went another day without doing it, she'd go absolutely crazy. But seeing Amy in his room had thrown her train of thought way off..why the hell was she in there anyway?

**Xxxxx**

Stacy had spent the day in a state of quietness, and the eerie silence was beginning to get on John's last nerve. Never in his life had he seen her this quiet and it was unlike her to remain so without a valid reason, although he had a pretty good idea what was bothering her. Their little fights, if they could be called so, were getting to both of them but neither seemed too desperate to talk about it. John knew his reasons for wishing to be away from the leggy blonde but Stacy felt she was in the dark. It annoyed her to no end why all of a sudden John wanted no sexual contact whatsoever, when before, it had never been a problem. Of course, he'd mentioned reasons in the past, one of course being her unresolved issues with Randy Orton, one thing she hadn't seemed too intent on fixing as of late. Stacy knew that she thought very frequently about him and still wondered about their possibilities but she was also having feelings for John..although, for some reason, she chose to hang on to Randy rather than let him go and realize what a wonderful guy she had in reach. And this was the exact reason why John Cena was getting fed up with her. In the back of her mind, she somehow knew this, but she refused to be wrong when it came to her seemingly false hopes of rekindling something with Randy. But her recent lack of trying, she blamed on John. It wasn't until Amy came busting into the room did either John or Stacy decide to regain use of their voices.

"Where the hell have you been and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" John asked slowly, his eyebrows raised as if he himself were seeing something quite shocking. The redhead let out a shaky laugh, a trembling hand waving him off nonchalantly.

"Nowhere. Just been for a brisk walk." Stacy was peering from around the corner, the grin on her face somehow informing Amy that she believed nothing she had just said.

"Since when have you become so proper and decided to use terms such as 'brisk'?" John, despite his annoyance with Stacy, let out a small chuckle.

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"Since when do you two find it nessicary to grill me about assumptions you've thought up?" Amy looked at them bitterly before turning away to head down to her bedroom, not once caring enough to give them the chance to answer. She had enough on her mind as it was. What was Trish going to do when she got back? Was she going to be upset? Everything pointed to yes and this was the very reason the redhead wanted to avoid her at all costs..but she knew deep down that there was no way she could do that..she'd have to face Trish..and soon. And it was amazing that everytime she thought of Randy, goosebumps formed on her body, just as they once had when..when things were different..much different. Amy leaned her head back against the pillow and rubbed at her arms, wishing away the small bumps that were causing the tiny hairs on her skin to stand up. She didn't want to think of him like this..it wasn't right.


	21. Mindless Self Indulgence

_Hollllllllllllllllly shit, I just updated! This isn't a dream, I swear, it's a real update. I can't apologize more for being so damn late on this Chapter but shit had happened and I recently found my inspiration once more..thank you soooo much for sticking with me!_

-Emily

**Chapter 21: "Mindless Self Indulgence"**

Trish raked her eyes over the room as she stepped inside, the only sound being that of the almost muted television. It was a little too quiet for so early in the afternoon but she had no reason to question the silence. For now, she just wanted to find a certain redhead, and due to the fact that the door to the room the said diva was staying in was closed, Trish knew exactly where to start looking. Her breakfast with Randy had left her in a very unexplainable mood..she wouldn't say happy but it was far from angry or melancoholy and being her nosy self, she needed to know why her best friend was in his room. The Canadian blonde paused outside Amy's door to wait for any sign of movement, taking the time to carefully press her ear against the wood for a closer listen. She heard nothing but silence. Before Trish could move from her comfortable snooping position, the fiesty redhead swung her door wide open and stared down in horror at the fallen blonde, who was now cursing obsessively at the woman towering above her.

"Fuck, Amy, be more careful!" Trish hissed, scrambling to her feet as she gripped the wall for support.

"I wasn't aware that I should be careful. I don't usually have people listening at my door," replied the sarcastic redhaired diva, who was now staring at Trish nervously.

"Quick question..wh--"

"I went to talk to him about you, okay? I thought you deserved an apology for the way he jumped you..and..you know, did stuff," Amy's voice faded into a whisper at the end of her sentence and she trailed off into complete silence. The Canadian narrowed her eyes and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Rewind back to the part where you informed me why exactly you're in my relationships," the blonde hissed, venom thick in her voice as she stared daggers into her friend. Amy watched the ground, wishing to avoid the hardened brown eyes before her.

"I just wanted to make up for practically forcing you on that date.."

"No one makes me do anything! I don't need your help!" Trish's tone made Amy feel as though someone had slipped ice down her top. Her lips were pursed as she continued to find interest in the floor. She just couldn't make eye contact. "You know what, Amy? Forget it.." The Canadian blonde stormed off without another word, leaving the redhead alone with her guilty conscience. What was she thinking? How could she think she'd get away with her actions? But, being close to Randy after that night between them two years ago almost made it worth it..almost.

**_XXXXXX_**

John gripped his beer with shaking hands, his eyes fixated on the leggy blonde who was next to him on the couch, her nose buried in a book that must've been too interesting for her to even notice his occasional sighs. Stacy's reading glasses sat perfectly on her nose as she flipped through the pages, her lips pursed as her hazel eyes scanned the book. John wanted so badly to snatch the object out of her hands and toss it away. He wanted to scream at her, ask her how she could ignore all this. How could she ignore his agony? How she could continue to use him when she still had yet to tell him that she loved him? It hurt him to realize that there was a huge chance that she didn't..but he liked to ignore that thought everytime it crossed his mind. It was better to pretend it didn't exist. Stacy glanced up from the pages she had been previously engrossed in to look at her lover, who was now glaring at his feet as if they had angered him in some way. They hadn't been on the best of terms, only because everytime she tried to touch him in some way, he'd snap. It was surprising for the leggy blonde..he used to love her attention. But recently everything was different..and she wasn't too pleased.

"John..are you alright?" Stacy asked slowly, removing the glasses she had been wearing. John looked up and took a long gulp of his beverage, icy eyes locking with hers.

"Sure," he said blankly, the lack of emotion in his voice causing Stacy to raise an eyebrow.

"You sound convincing, you really do," she drawled sarcastically, inserting the bookmark into the pages where she'd left off, standing up to head off to bed.

"I'm surprised you've noticed me.." John sneered, taking another sip of his beer, leaning back against the couch to study the blonde's dumbfounded expression.

"What the hell does that mean, John?"

"Nothing..goodnight, Stace.." he trailed off into silence as he grabbed the remote and drowned her out with the sound of the television. Stacy's eyes shifted back and forth from his eyes and around his whole face, wishing to study every expression he made. His recent, cold attitude was concerning her and since he never talked to her about his feelings, she felt almost as though she needed to force it out of him. But, knowing how he was, she knew that that was impossible. John Cena never did anything he didn't want to do. Stacy's chest filled with a sudden emptiness as she stood, still staring at him, unwanted tears almost wanting to sting her eyes. But she had refused to cry already. She just needed to go to bed. Maybe she was spending too much time reading into him.

"Since you don't ever elaborate, I'm not going to waste my time. Goodnight then," Stacy replied bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why should I waste **my** time elaborating when it's more than obvious what's bothering me? C'mon!" John's voice began to shake as he slammed down the remote, turning to face her with angry eyes.

"I'm not talking to you when you're like this..goodnight.."

"You always fucking walk away!" he shouted, jumping now to his feet. Stacy, her back turned to him, closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath, balling her fists at her side.

"I have nothing to say right now, John. Drop it until tomorrrow--"

"Oh, shit, I only keep this inside all the fucking time!" John threw his beer bottle against the wall, the sound of the shattering glass causing Stacy to cower and flinch, her eyes filling with tears. She sobbed uncontrollably as her lover pushed past her and slammed the door loud enough to make her jump. What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't she do anything right? Stacy pressed her back against the wall and bowed her head, wiping fiercely at the tears falling down her cheeks. He scared her when he got this angry..but, then again, when wasn't he scaring her recently?

**XXXXXX**

Platinum locks bounced swiftly as Trish Stratus ran the track, her sneekers smacking against the pavement violently, the sound completely drowned out by the blaring music coming from her headphones. The world was dead to the Canadian diva. All she could feel was her anger. All over emotion was buried beneath the rage that was causing her blood to boil. How dare her best friend go behind her back and talk to Randy like that! She had no business asking him to apologize..no business in her relationships. Amy always got in the middle of her life but this was the last time she'd allow the redhead to do such a thing. Trish came to a stop and threw off her headphones, tossing her Walkman to the side as she reached for her water. If she even dared to go back to that room, she'd kill Amy..not that she wasn't going to anyway. Just for right now, the blonde thought it best to let out some anger at the gym, something she always seemed to do.

"I've been looking for you.." Trish's stomach churned at the deep voice that whispered into her ear, wishing so much that it was anyone's but Dave Batista's.

"Hey Dave..what're you doing here?" she asked, hoping to sound as collected as she possibly could. Facing him was hard.

"I came here to lift some weights, hoping you'd be here. You've been off recently..is everything alright, sweetheart?" Dave asked, running a hand down her arm, ignoring the sweat that was dripping from off her body.

"Yeah..I'm fine," Trish said, a little too quickly than she'd hoped. "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you to dinner later on. After everything, you still seem like you're pushing me away. Can we just go out and pretend that shit never happened? I'm over it, you're not. What do you say, baby?" Dave looked almost too desperate to turn down and even though she wanted so badly to say no, she just couldn't. Trish swallowed sharply and looked into the chocolate eyes she'd been so in love with, feeling her heart melt slightly at the memories his eyes brought back. While she did miss everything they had, it was hard to forget that a few days ago Randy Orton had crushed her will at his single touch..and now, the brunette haunted her like a plague. Trish wanted him out of her head..but at the same time, she wanted more of him..she wanted him so badly. "Trish, what do you say?"

"Yes..I'll go to dinner with you."

**_XXXXXX_**

The darkness of her room was almost taunting as she lay awake, her eyes glued to the ceiling, not once daring to look at anything else. She hadn't been at work for a month and Torrie Wilson was beginning to wonder if she even wanted to go back. Ever since Randy had found out about her chat with Stacy and confronted her violently, she'd been out. Going back would be suicide. Having Randy Orton angry at you wasn't something you should be proud of..he was highly dangerous when you'd betrayed him in some way. Torrie squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit back the urge to cry. The ways he'd threatened her if she ever dared to show her face again made her want to resign from the WWE and just go away..far away. She wanted him out of her life forever. She should've known this from the beginning..he was bad news. But, Vince had promised her a month and then she needed to be back. She had a contract that wouldn't expire until next year. She had to go back..she had to face Randy..and face the one man, who for some reason, had been on her mind a lot as of late..

Torrie's eyes scanned the hallways thoroughly, gripping the wall for support as she watched for Randy like an abused child terrified to see it's abuser. She had to get to the locker room without seeing him and then, she would be surrounded by friends who wouldn't let her get hurt. That was what she had to do..she had to make sure she had someone with her at all times. The blonde bombshell took a large intake of air and made a run for it, keeping her eyes forward, looking at nothing but the door that lay ahead to offer her salvation. But, little did she know that she about to run into John Cena, who also had his eyes on something before him. Neither saw it coming as they collided violently, Torrie being knocked right into his chest, her terrified screams being followed by John's shouts and useless efforts to get her from continuing to punch him. Her arms were swinging like mad as she scratched and clawed at him, somehow thinking that it was the very man that she was scared to death of confronting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" John yelled aloud at once, attempting to get the vicious vixen off of him. Torrie's screams came to a halt as she realised it wasn't Randy, her eyes coming to lay upon John Cena's bloody face, her heart stopping suddenly in her chest.

"Oh my God, John! I am so sorry! I thought you were..someone else," she cried, jumping forward to hug him, her arms clinging desperately to his body.

"Shit, thanks for the welcome, Torr..I've never received scratches and a black eye as a "Glad to see you" gift," John said, laughing in spite of the injuries he had obtained, wrapping his arms around the shaking blonde, who he hadn't seen in months. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"It's too long of a story to tell here..I've got to get going before he sees me!" Torrie whispered, her eyes widened and filled with tears as she stared up at John with horror, digging her nails into his arms for support.

"What? Who? Torrie, what the fuc--"

"Please! I have to go..John." She let go of him and ran for the locker room, the sound of her heels fading as she disappeared around the corner, the look of sorrow Torrie sent over her shoulder numbing John to the core. He swallowed sharply and blinked rapidly..who was trying to harm Torrie Wilson? It didn't take the Westnewbury native long to figure it out..and when he did, stomach acid churned inside him, almost enough to make throw up. Bile rose in John's throat as he came to the bitter realization that the diva feared the very man he hated..the very man he would take great pleasure in seeing die..Randy Orton..

**_XXXXXX_**

Randy leaned back in his chair and studied Trish Stratus and Dave Batista from across the restauraunt, siping his water ever so slowly, his eyes narrowed. Perhaps he shouldn't be so jealous, since the Canadian beauty looked quite distracted but he couldn't stop the burning anger inside his chest. When he saw them arrive, he should've left then and there. But, he felt the need to play guard. Dave better not touch her. Trish was Randy's, well, at least she would be. Her tight fitting dress was teasing him. The black fabric barely covered her large breasts, which were rising and falling as she took deep breaths and the slits that went down the sides were revealing her perfectly sculpted legs, which were begging to be kissed and carressed. She was a sight for sore eyes and Randy didn't want her to be touched by anyone but him. Seeing his prey with Batista was enough to drive him over the deep end. Dave now rose, after paying the check, while Trish gathered her things and checked his watch. Saying something not audible to Randy, he pecked her on the lips and made his way towards the restrooms, where he disappeared from sight. Now was his time.

"Well, well, well..look who it is," Randy whispered sensually, leaning down in front of Trish to announce his appearence. The blonde gasped in shock and jumped aback, holding her chest as if to secure her heart from leaping out.

"Randy! What are you doing here!" she asked, her eyes wide as she glanced around to make sure Dave wasn't coming.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing.." he replied, sneering as his eyes landed on Batista, who was now emerging from the bathroom.

"Go! Wait for me outside by the fountain..GO!" Trish pushed him away, begging him with her eyes not to cause a scene. Randy, rolling his eyes and biting his tongue, decided it best to go and wait for her like she'd requested. He didn't need to piss her off. He knew how she could be when provoked. He made his way slowly outside, turning occasionally to watch the two say their goodbyes. Dave made him sick. That piece of shit didn't even deserve to be in Trish's presence. It seemed to take an eternity for Dave to leave but when he did finally go, Randy emerged from his hiding place and stared down at the blonde, who was looking up at him with question.

"May I ask, before you say another word, why the hell are you here with him?"

"I don't answer to you, Randy..but, for your information, I'd rather be home sleeping. Why are you here?" Trish asked slowly, motioning for Randy to sit down beside her.

"I was here, at my hotel, getting a drink when you two came..and I just couldn't bare to look away," he smirked, leaning back against the bench.

"It was harmless..Dave just misses me and I owe him some attention," she said, picking at her dress.

"If you don't answer to me, why are you explaining yourself, hm?" Randy raised his eyebrow at her and tilted his head, his smirk widening when Trish turned about ten shades of red. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it abruptly, closing her eyes to hide his face from view. He always found a way to embarrass her. "Relax, you're so tense.." he whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to her exposed shoulder. Trish sucked in a sharp breath and shivered, subconciously taking Randy's hand in hers as his lips found their way to her neck.

"I've been really stressed..I need to get away from everything," she breathed, parting her lips to let out a soft groan.

"Mm, why is that?" he growled, his hands finding a way to her hips.

"I just hate my life right now, I want to escape." Randy pulled away from the diva to look into her eyes, raising his infamous eyebrow as he pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me." Trish obeyed silently, squeezing her companion's hand as he led her back inside, towards the elevator that would take them up to the hotel that was above the restauraunt, the hotel Randy was staying in for the night. Her heart was pounding as they waited for the elevator doors to allow them access. "This way, sweetheart," Randy motioned, letting Trish in first, sucking in his breath as she rubbed against him, her sweet scent filling his nostrils.

"I don't think I should be doing this, Rand..I have to be up early and everything.." she closed her eyes again when Randy pulled her up onto him, her heart now skipping a few beats.

"You can stay with me," he whispered, leaving small kisses across her collarbone, his warm lips causing goosebumps to arise on her arms. He rested his palms on her backside, squeezing softly as she tossed her head back to allow him access to her neck once more.

"I should be going," Trish said, almost not listening to the sound of her own voice as she savored the touches on her body. Oh how she yearned for Randy to fuck her, she needed him to release her, if only for a little while.

"Stop thinking, baby. Give in to me, I want to love you," he begged, capturing her lips with his own, the taste of his sweet kiss causing her head to spin. She had no free will once more, she was his pawn, submissive to his power. He offered her temporary bliss..why should she resist something she'd wanted for so long? His tongue wrapped around hers and explored her mouth, this action causing Trish to become more high by the second. He was a drug. No matter how much she wanted to pull away, she couldn't.

"Take me," she moaned, sucking on his bottom lip.

"As you wish," Randy smiled, taking her hand in his as the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the doors opening to reveal the many hallways that led to many different rooms. Trish followed him quickly, attempting to not trip over her dress as he nearly dragged her along. Randy fumbled with his pockets as he searched for the keycard, finding it to allow them entrance. "Get on the bed," he demanded, tossing off his coat and kicking off his shoes, wasting no time to remove the hinderance that was his shirt. Trish took off her heels and layed down against the soft pillows, gasping for a deep breath as she watched Randy come towards her. He dimmed the lights before crawling on top of her, taking her lips captive once more, his tongue plunging forward to wrestle hers. Everything was happening in slow motion and Trish was almost too nervous to enjoy the sensations running through her body. No man had ever made her feel so scared and vulnerable.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here.." Trish whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as his hands traveled up her dress.

"Relax," Randy demanded, forcing two of his fingers inside of the diva's wet opening. Trish moaned aloud and spread her legs open for him as he pumped them up and down in her, moving her hips to his rhythm. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," she moaned, burying her head into Randy's chest, pressing soft kisses against his olive skin.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Trish..you've been begging me for too long..give into your desires," Randy purred, his words and harder movement making Trish squeal aloud. She arched her back as she continued to move with his fingers, her own pumping becoming more rapid as he increaded his pressure. He leaned down and ran his tongue down her neck, stopping to nibble on her soft skin. Trish's shaking fingers began to remove her dress and Randy used his free hand to help her discard of the clothing, smirking in satisfaction at the bare body before him. Her large breasts were just screaming for him.

"Please don't tease me..I want you," the Canadian blonde begged, taking ahold of his hair and forcing his head down to her breast, where he followed her lead and covered her erect nipple with his hot mouth, his tongue swirling around it expertly. "Oh God," Trish moaned, her hand creeping down to massage her clit as she savored the stimulation she'd wanted for so long. Randy bit down ungraciously on her nipple, chuckling at the groan of pain that escaped his lovers parted lips.

"So sensitive," he taunted, removing his hand from inside of her so that he could remove her underwear, guiding it down her trembling legs. His eyes shifted from her open legs to her eyes, his eyebrow raising once again.

"What?" Trish asked, nervously watching him as he lowered himself down to run his tongue up her inner thigh. "What're you gonna do--" Trish was cut off when Randy's hot tongue crept up to her wet opening, moans escaping her uncontrollably as he slipped it in and out of her repeatedly. She wanted so badly to moan his name but she was left speechless..never before had a man used his tongue to stimulate her like this. Randy ran his tongue up to her clit and swirled it around the throbbing skin, occasionally flicking his tongue up and down on it. Trish held his head in between her legs as she threw her head back, wrapping her legs around his back to force him harder against her. She was on the verge of an orgasm if he didn't stop. As if he read her mind, Randy pulled himself up and grinned at her, watching her chest rise and fall dramatically.

"You are ready, huh?" he smirked, fumbling with his belt buckle. Trish watched him with interest as he removed his pants and boxers, biting down on her lip as she studied his large, exposed manhood. How long she had wanted to feel him inside of her.

"Yes.." she breathed, swallowing deeply.

"I want you on top," Randy said, laying back against the pillows as he forced Trish up.

"I prefer being on the bott--"

"You'll be on top," he spoke louder, cutting off the blonde from finishing her sentence, helping her onto him. Randy gripped her hips and pushed himself all the way inside of her tight walls, opening her up like a flower. Trish dug her nails into his chest as she blinked out the tears in her eyes, forced to move at his pace as he began to slam in and out of her. Pain soon faded into pure bliss as Trish rolled her hips to match his rhythm, leaning down onto him to press her breasts against his chest, bucking wildly on him as she moaned into his ear. Randy pressed his fingertips harder into her hot skin, holding with all his might onto her hips as he leaned onto his elbows to get a better view of how she moved against him. He loved watching her hips roll back and forth as he pounded fiercely in and out of her, her moans of pleasure ringing in his ears.

"Harder," Trish begged, squeezing his sides with her legs as she increased her pumping, the wetness seeping from inside of her tight walls onto his hot skin.

"Don't tire on me," Randy breathed, controlling his urges to moan as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Nothing mattered but them..no anxiety, no pain, no anger..just them both, lost in each other, as they threatened to take the other to the very brink. Trish's hips began to slow after a few minutes of continuous pumping and she was gasping for air, having almost neared orgasm three times. "Get on your knees," Randy demanded suddenly, pulling out of her only for a minute so that he could force her onto her knees.

"Randy, please," the blonde diva groaned, crying out when he harshly entered her from behind without a single forewarning. Trish gripped the sheets helplessly as Randy pounded in and out of her, the sound of his skin slapping hers all she could hear. It was like being closer to God..she could feel heaven, feel herself slipping away into a world where nothing mattered but Randy. She wanted to feel him cum inside her, feel him release himself deep in her core. He sank in and out of her repeatedly, the motion enough to drive her insane as she was now begging him to go harder. Everything went in slow motion as she reached orgasm, burying her face into the pillows as she moaned as loud as she possibly could, nails still clinging to the blankets for support. Randy groaned from behind her as he held onto her hips harshly, cuming inside of her only a few seconds later. He collapsed onto her back as she fell down against the bed, his weight enough to suffocate her.

"Fuck.." he whispered softly, rolling over next to her, his head spinning in about a thousand different directions. Trish's blonde hair clung to his sweaty chest as she snuggled up on him, her ear pressed against him so that she could listen to the pounding of his heart. Whatever came next for her didn't matter. Her mindless self indulgence could come with many consequences..but did it matter, really? Did it? Staring up at Randy, who was now kissing her forehead, she knew that answer..the answer was no..it didn't..nothing mattered.


	22. Never An Absolution For The Past

**Well..another update and more shit I've thrown in..Lord just help me keep track of all these storylines. A Trish/Randy/Amy chapter..I had mentioned it before so I figured I'd get into what happened between Amy and Randy a long time ago..because I like things to be complicated like that, because I am also a drama queen. Plus, everyone is always tied into each other in some way and it makes things more edgy. You all still rock for following me and my scatter-mindedness. Thank youuuuu.**

**Chapter 22: "Never An Absolution For The Past"**

_He ran his lips sensually down her adam's apple, his tongue sneaking out to wet her burning skin, her upturned face watching the ceiling. He had her pressed up against the wall, her hands entertwined with his as he rested them above her head, as well, against the wall. She let out a deep throated moan as she ran her right, trembling leg up his calf, pressing her groin into his, enjoying the feelings rushing up her spine and down into her core, wetting her thoroughly. He now ran his hands slowly down her still raised arms slowly, then down her sides, only to stop on her hips and then down her backside and her legs. He pulled her up closer to him and breathed hotly into her ear, his lips traveling sweetly down the side of her neck and onto her shoulders, where he let soft nibbles across her skin. She couldn't stand this anymore, she couldn't let him continue when she knew it wasn't right..not when he was engaged to one of her best friends. But, he was so tempting..his twinkling blue eyes begging her to release his inner animal, his body singing to her, calling her. Truth was, Randy Orton knew no woman would say no to him, not when he was as beautiful and sinful as he was, and he took full advantage of this. Tossing her fiery red locks to the side to allow him more access to her neck, Amy Dumas forgot all reason and forgot how to deciffer right from wrong. She didn't care. She just wanted him. They'd been holding back for so long. The events leading up to this current moment were nothing short of ordinary, perhaps maybe a little twisted..Amy had attended the party that was being held in the honor of Stacy's birthday, she wore a pretty black corset with a long black skirt, nothing that should've caught the attention of the opportunist, Randy Orton. But these past months have been hell on her. She'd been watching him behind Stacy's back, he'd been watching her behind Stacy's back, those twinkling blue eyes locked on her as he wrapped his hands around her waist, his head rested on top of her head. They made eye contact whenever the leggy blonde happened to look in another direction, and it killed Amy to admit that she was involved in such a wicked crime against one person who had always been there for her. It had happened when Stacy went off to meet with her parents, who had arrived, said their warm, loving welcome to Randy and took their daughter aside to discuss some family issues. Randy had volunteered to join but Stacy excused him to mingle..and he did such a thing. He made sharp eye contact with the redhead and motioned subtly towards the back, abandoned hallway, where she knew the private bathroom was. Amy looked over in her friend's direction as Randy left first, and she waited, staring at the blonde's turned back, her heart breaking in a million different pieces. Her soul said no, oh she yearned to say no..but never had she listened to reason. To seem unsuspicious she'd waited behind, but now she slowly moved towards the door that would lead her to her awaiting mistake, one she knew she'd regret tremendously later. Amy shut the door behind her and walked towards Randy, who had his arm resting on the doorframe of the private bathroom, a longing smile on his face as he sucked his bottom lip. _

_"You wanted to see me.." she whispered hoarsly, swallowing a lump in her throat. Randy undressed her with his eyes before taking her hand and kissing it, pausing to stare up at her for a moment. "What do you want, Randy?"_

_"You." His blunt response shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. Her stomach flipped in excitement as he ran his thumb across her lip, leaning down to press a deep, forceful kiss against her mouth, his tongue wasting no time to find hers. Amy reacted to him instantly, her hand instinctively coming up to caress the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her. "You've been teasing me these past few months..it's not gonna happen again, I want you," he groaned, kissing across her jawline and behind her ear. _

_"But, Stacy..she's my friend, a best friend, and I don't want to do this to her..but--"_

_"She'll never have to know." His carelessness should've made her pull away in disgust but it did the exact opposite. Randy took her hand and led her into the privacy of the dimly lit bathroom and locked it behind them. There was one toilet, a beautiful marble sink to match it, rugs, flowers, a large mirror, everything fancy. But the view wasn't the first thing on her mind. The man undoing his tie and jacket before her was..and now here they were five minutes later, his skilled fingers unzipping her corset, guiding it over her head to reveal her bare breasts. Randy leaned down to kiss slowly down her chest, into the crevice between her breasts, his palms firmly resting just below her backside. Amy stiffled a few moans as he covered her exposed nipple with his hot mouth, his tongue playing so sinfully over the erect skin. She buried her face into his neck, resting her cheek on his strong shoulder for support as she arched her back for him, enjoying the pressure he applied with his mouth on her delicate breast. Digging her nails into his back in replace of moans of approval made him suck upon her nipple even harder, just to make sure she'd squeal. And much to his own satisfaction, she did. Amy breathed out aloud as Randy once more took her lips captive, his fingers now unzipping her skirt, letting it fall down naturally to the ground before dipping his fingers under the rim of her panties. He raised a cocky eyebrow at her before kneeling down, removing her thong all the while his hands slid down her legs. Amy loved the feeling of his hot palms against her legs. As he stood up, he brought his hands up her legs again, this time stopping to tease her inner thigh, the wetness from her core already seeping profusly. The redhead didn't wanna wait any longer. She knew Stacy would be looking for him soon enough and besides that, they had waited too long already. Amy tugged on his belt with hurry, desperate to get it off of him. Randy watched her with interest as she tore the belt from his pants and began to work on his zipper, then to forcing his pants off so that they fell around his ankles. _

_"Don't make me wait any more.." she begged, running her hands up under his shirt to feel his strong, firm abs and his chest. Randy grabbed the back of her legs and helped her up to wrap them around his waist, all the while slidding his cock with ease into her tight opening. Amy began to react to feeling him inside of her, his large manhood opening her like a flower. She rested her palms on his chest and began to move back and forth on him, her head tossed back and resting against the wall and her mouth open to moan, although no sound came out. Randy was squeezing her legs tightly for leverage as he pounded hard, his breath heavy as he let out a strained groan._

_"You like that, doncha?" he growled. A moan errupted from inside her chest to her throat, but before she could let it out, Randy covered her mouth with his in a half successful attempt to quiet her. Her back was aching awfully from being rammed against the wall so many times but she hardly payed it any mind. The way he was inside her, then out, inside her, then out, was a pattern that had her full attention, and everytime he hit that spot deep inside, she was brought closer and closer to orgasm. Amy wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it, but time wasn't anything currently, and the thought that Stacy may just be looking for them at this very moment was far from both of their minds. Randy was sucking her neck so roughly that a hickey in that place later would be no surprise to her. The key was just making sure that Stacy, or anyone else for that matter, saw it. Amy wasn't sure how long she could continue without collapsing but Randy seemed able to go on for however long she wanted him to..which could've been forever for all she cared. This was too good to stop now. Her moans of ecstacy filled his ear as she pressed her face against his shoulder, the sweat now starting to appear on her forehead mixing with the sweat glistening down his own body. The room temperature made it almost impossible to breathe and the fast movement of their bodies wasn't helping much either. _

_"Cum in me," she purred, nuzzling her face against him as she quickened her pace on him, closer to orgasm with each pump. Randy was about to explode but he'd been holding back for so long..prolonging the agony. Their climaxes happened so fast, that before they knew it, they were panting and gasping for air after the much needed relief, Randy leaning into Amy so hard that her back felt ready to crush against his weight. But, she didn't care. She liked him so close. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, swallowing deeply from time to time. Amy ran her hands through his damp hair, then down his back, caressing the muscles she ran her hands over. _

_"Much more fulfilling then fantasies," Randy smiled, exhaustion thick in his voice as he pressed small kisses into her neck. She ran some of his short hair through her fingertips and rested her head upon his, the ability to breathe now coming back to her. She was enjoying the silence, just savoring his presence. It felt good..it felt..right.._

That had been forever ago and Amy couldn't stop thinking about it. It was eating at her mind every time she went back and remembered her last conversation with Randy, the one Trish Stratus had interrupted. Wondering where the blonde currently was made her sick. She already knew the answer to her own question. Again, Randy Orton was getting away with another crime..and again, he'd walk away without punishment. The fact that they'd had a wicked partnership in his past crimes made her feel even more sickly. Rumor had traveled about all of Randy's affairs, but Amy had defended him, and she would've until she was buried and gone. He knew he was in debt to her for saving his ass so many times, and she feared she'd have to do it again. Question was..if she so badly wanted justice, if she so badly wanted him to pay for all he'd done, why would she end up lying for him again? She always did. It wasn't like Trish could help her..psh, that was way out of the question. The redhead had carried this burden for a long time, she'd carried the knowledge of her affair with Stacy Keibler's beloved, she'd carried his sin upon her shoulders..and she'd continue to do so. The reason was beyond all her comprehension and if she dared try to figure him out one more time, she'd go insane. For whatever reason, she knew she'd defend Randy. And the secret she'd kept from her friend for so long would continue to stay locked away for as long as possible. Guilt was always there, but she'd learned to kill it, something she was both grateful and ashamed of. And, no matter what, he always found a way to come back into her life..whether or not Amy wanted him in it. But here they were now, friends again, back on speaking terms, and they both continued to act like it never happened. Shortly after their little affair that one evening, Amy drew the line. She knew what she was to him, and although he was just a fuck buddy for her, she couldn't be used like that..plus, it was Stacy's man she was literally fucking with. Finding out recently about Torrie and Randy's little fling, due to his ingenuious plan to get yet another woman in bed, the redhead knew she'd made the right choice. She loved Randy to death, but he just wasn't trustworthy..and if she even dare explain any of this to Trish..well, she didn't even need to elaborate on that one. Amy would lose both her best friends if either were to find out just what happened that night..no one knew, and neither Randy nor Amy ever brought it up. And although the memory was haunting and erotic and it never ceased to make her stomach flip with excitement, she couldn't be another victim in his game..she couldn't be that fourth woman caught up in Randy Orton.

**_XXXXXXX_**

The sun shinning brightly in his eyes and an unfamiliar weight on his chest caused Randy Orton to awaken from a deep sleep, all he could make out upon opening his eyes being a tangled mess of platinum hair. Smiling down at the still figure of Trish Stratus, he could feel his heart melt. He'd gotten what he wanted..so why didn't he feel satisfied? Why did he want more of her? Running a hand down her side, he felt her warmth against his cool skin and let out a deep groan. This wasn't what he'd expected to feel like after finishing what the Canadian beauty had started. No, he'd expected that familiar satisfaction at seducing another vixen into fucking him..and that would be that. Simple. What made Trish different? Why did he feel vulnerable? Randy wanted to roll out of bed and get some coffee but the sleeping diva didn't seem to want him to leave. He fell back into the pillows and continued to caress her, all the while staring at her beautiful features. He could do this all day..he could memorize every inch of her. Trish moved slightly and stretched out, one of her arms coming up to massage his chest muscles.

"Hey stranger," she whispered hoarsely, opening her eyes and smiling up at him. Randy returned the gesture with a sad smile of his own, his fingers stopping to get tangled up in her hair.

"Hey.." he replied slowly, fading off into silence. Trish watched him study her with interest, her heart skipping a few beats as she momentarily recalled the events of last evening. She threw one of legs onto Randy's body and pulled herself on top of him, straddling him as she continued to massage his chest. He closed his eyes and savored her touch, his heart beginning to pound, his hands coming up to grip her hips.

"Last night was amazing," she whispered again, leaning down to press a kiss into his neck. Randy grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips upon his, thankful when she parted her lips to allow his hungry tongue access to her mouth. Her kiss never ceased to make his head spin, never ceased to make him breathless. It was a haunting feeling, one that would follow him hours after she'd left him. He recalled walking her to the door, kissing her goodbye and closing it seconds later, only to lean back against it and close his eyes, as if to block out her image. He didn't do this..he didn't let a woman do this to him. Randy ran a steady hand through his messy hair, stopping to wrap a few short strands around his fingers before snapping back into reality to re-open his eyes..that was a few hours ago..now, he lay upon the bed in which they'd made love, the pillow Trish slept on now resting beneath him. He could smell her as if she were there beside him and it made his heart ache with agony. He rolled onto his side and buried his face into the pillow, taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent as if he could somehow get high off of it. Raising his head moments later, Randy felt suddenly ashamed..what the hell was he doing? He tossed the pillow away as if it were a dangerous object, one that may kill him at any second. He felt panicked. He felt embarrassed..but most of all, he felt emptiness. Randy threw up his hands and rested them on top of his head, gripping his hair in his fists, biting down on his bottom lip as hard as he possibly could. What if Trish was on her way to Dave Batista? What if she went about her day without once thinking of him, without once wishing she were back in his arms? Randy stood up to head over to the shower, only to drop back down onto the bed, now in a sitting position, staring at his feet. Then, for the first time in ages, Randy Orton dropped down to the floor on his knees and cried.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Stacy stretched her legs out under the table, absently flipping through a magazine that had absolutely no appeal to Trish, who was staring at her friend intently. Either Stacy was ignoring the Canadian's stares or she was genuinely oblivious, whatever it was, it was annoying. She wanted so badly to tell someone what had happened with Randy, but telling the blonde before her was more than out of the question. And so was a certain redhead, one who was sitting across the room, playing with her cell phone. Watching her made Trish's heart melt in sorrow. She had been a little too harsh..besides, Randy was right..she didn't know what had happened. Somehow in the back of her mind, she questioned the past relationship of her said lover and the redhead. Something sort of a silent secret was sent between them whenever they were near each other, but no one had noticed this except Trish. This was the very reason she had become so angry at seeing who she thought was her best friend in Randy's room, the man she just happened to have growing feelings for, feelings that were overwhelming now that she had made love to him. Amy, unlike Stacy, sensed eyes upon her and looked up to lock eyes with Trish, her hazel eyes shining with a form of shame. Without excusing herself, Trish made her way over to the redhead, who noticed she was coming, and was now gathering up her things quickly. Amy shot up and went to make a run for it, only to be pulled back by the blonde, who was now leading her back through some abandoned hallways.

"Trish, if you're here to yell at me--"

"I'm here to apologize..and to tell you about last night.." Trish faded into a silence that was sickening to Amy. She didn't even have to recall what had happened..Amy already knew. She didn't want to hear it. "Randy and I had sex." And there it was..what the redhead already had known. And even though she wanted to hear nothing of the details, Trish began to ramble away with a look of pure infatuation that were causing her features to glow. "He was so perfect..but something was wrong this morning..I could feel it..something is wrong with him.."

"Maybe you need to go see him," Amy said, hiding her genuine concern for Randy by squeezing Trish's arm as if to reassure her that she needed to go. The Canadian beauty glanced over her friend's features, her eyes squinted in question, her lips pursed.

"I don't know..he's probably already left for his flight."

"Why did you leave him? Couldn't you just have stayed with him and you two could've caught the plane together?" Amy questioned, looking down at her watch, making sure they weren't late for thier own flight.

"And risk Stacy or Dave seeing?" Trish snorted. "Not a chance. We're not that stupid." The blonde looked down at her cell, eyes widening as she caught the time. "Shit, we better go!"

"I was about to say the same thing, hun."

**_XXXXXXX_**

Amy and Trish had made the flight just in time. They were now comfortably resting in their hotel room, Trish reading a book and Amy staring off into the distance. She had seen Randy down by the indoor pool, which was right in the center of the hotel, which was also in view from their room, and she couldn't stop remembering that night so long ago. Glancing over at Trish, who was too focused on her book to even glance out the sliding glass door and down towards the pool, Amy decided to go down and talk to him. It was risky. While her intentions were purely to see if he was alright, since Trish apparently had no idea he was here and for some reason the redhead had no desire to tell her, she knew of a fellow Diva who happened to be at this very hotel that may happen to see and may happen to freak out. But, with one more glance at Randy, who was now resting his head in his hands, Amy pushed up from her spot and slipped on her sneakers.

"Trish, I'm gonna go have a look around. I need to get some air anyway," she lied, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay," Trish replied, not even the slightest bit interested in anything but that damn book. Amy rolled her eyes and left the room, quickly making her way towards the stairs that led her down to the pool. She opened the glass doors that seperated her from where Randy was sitting, her hazel orbs warm and inviting when they made contact with Randy's eyes. He gave her a soft smile and motioned for her to come sit beside him, taking her hand in his as she took a seat on one of the chairs next to where he was laying out.

"Hey Rand, how you feeling?" she asked, squeezing his hand kindly.

"Like shit. Can you tell?" He gave her another smile, noting that his appearence was far from the usual. Amy still thought he looked amazing.

"You look wonderful, so stop that," she replied softly, somehow wishing she hadn't even said that. Randy glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow slightly, a genuinely flattered smile creeping across his lips.

"You haven't complimented me in ages," he whispered, his eyes seeming to burn into her soul. Shrugging it off, the redhead returned the smile slowly.

"Don't get used to it..you know me," she replied, tossing her fiery locks.

"Yeah..yeah.." Randy trailed off into silence after these words. Amy looked at him with question, noting the exhaustion that was shadowing his usually bright features.

"Bad night?" she questioned, picking at her pants absently. She intentionally asked him this. Why? She wasn't quite sure but she wondered how he would answer. Randy looked over at her distantly, his eyes focused on her but his attention elsewhere.

"Not bad, no. Just..mind boggling..yeah, that's just it.." Randy rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a deep sigh. "Can I talk to you about something? And this won't leave the room," he warned, an eyebrow raised at the redhead to prove his seriousness. Amy held up her hands in defeat.

"Who the fuck would I tell, honestly?"

"Trish." Amy's mouth formed a silent "Oh," and she, without thinking of it, looked up towards the room in which the said Diva was. She didn't want to talk about her..she just..wanted to admire Randy's presence without having to be annoyed by this talk.

"What now?" She didn't intend for this to sound harsh, but it did. Randy, thankfully, took no notice of it.

"Last night..holy hell, it was amazing..it was perfect." Just as Trish had put it, Amy noted, continuing to listen. "She blew my mind. The things I did to her, the way she made me feel..I haven't had sex like that in a long time..if ever." Amy flinched. "And, I'm not satisfied. I want more," he whispered, looking over at Amy, who was still trying to process the painful statement that she had taken offense from. "What?" Randy asked, squeezing her arm in concern.

"Nothing."

"Amy, what is wrong?" Randy was confused..and it sure as hell was shown on his face. Amy, never being one to hide anything, let it be known.

"And I suppose I was a bad fuck?" Silence followed this harsh, cold hiss that she spoke and Randy suddenly felt frozen.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it." Amy wanted to walk away but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Jesus, Amy, that was a long time ago..why are you bringing this up?" he asked, still taken aback. They never spoke of this..why now?

"You claimed you never had a fuck like that before and I do recall you quite enjoying yourself in that bathroom," she smirked, tilting her head to the side. Randy began to laugh suddenly, the grin on his face almost taunting her.

"I did, yes. It's a fond memory. But, we were never in love. We were just..you know.." He awkwardly looked away and Amy felt another stab through the heart. She wasn't sure why..but he was hurtful.

"So you love Trish?" Randy looked back at her.

"Why're you so interested?" And to be honest, she didn't know the answer to his question.

"Just answer."

"These past few weeks with her have been amazing..I never even felt like this with Stacy. I don't know how easily I fall in love anymore," Randy replied, another deep sigh let out into the silence. "And if I don't love her, then there's no other explanation for these feelings..so I guess the answer is yes." He faded off yet again, but this time the quiet was welcomed. Amy wasn't sure why she felt so angry at hearing that he loved her best friend. She wasn't sure why she had even been thinking about that one night with him so long ago recently. She just wasn't sure of anything anymore. Randy had closed his eyes and he was now absently chewing on his bottom lip. Amy stared at him. He was right..they had never been in love. They had never really talked much about it. Why it had suddenly come back into existence was beyond any of her comprehension. Maybe just being with him made her want to experience that passion again.

"Do you regret what happened between us, Randy?" she asked, almost to herself then to him.

"Sometimes..and only for the fact that it's a secret that we both keep that would hurt so many," he replied, looking over towards the redhead.

"Do you think Trish knows?" Amy, again, was unsure why she asked this.

"I don't see how she could. She's never said anything to me..but it would explain why she was so upset with you about you coming to my room," Randy said, making it a point to look around, almost in panic. "You can't really see anything between us when we're together."

"We do have an unspoken chemistry.." the redhead added.

"True..no one knows what happened except us." They left it at that. Neither wanted to speak of it any longer. It was not only awkward, but uncalled for, seeing as Randy was in love with Amy's best friend. The past was the past and they couldn't go back and erase it. She absently took Randy's hand in hers and began to caress his fingers, her head bowed in silence.

"I don't ever want her to find out.." Amy whispered, her voice hoarse and quiet. While she could be referring to two blondes, Randy knew Trish was the one the redhead feared finding out more so than Stacy. He looked at the ground and let out a quiet breath.

"She won't." And though neither knew it, Trish Stratus was watching from the balcony of her and Amy's hotel room, her eyes narrowed, her blood on fire. She couldn't make out a word they'd been saying, and although she'd only been standing there for a few seconds, the sight below was enough to make her mind go crazy with assumptions. She watched the patterns Amy traced on her lover's hand and became infuriated beyond console. She turned and slammed the door.

**_XXXXXXX_**

The air outside was gradually getting cooler since the sun had set. Randy walked idly down the street, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweatshirt, the hood pulled loosely over his head. He had no clue why he was out here. Maybe to clear his head, maybe to reflect on Trish, maybe to reflect on everything he'd ever done. Trish would never trust him if she knew about Amy. It may have been long ago, but it was still her best friend. Finding out that your lover and your best friend had once had sex was far from comforting. Truth was, to Randy, it had never happened. Amy had never happened. Back when he was with Stacy, although he loved her, one woman wasn't enough. He needed more. Stacy was the one he ran back to, but he wanted excitement with the others she didn't need to know about, his secret life so to speak. Amy caught his eye when Stacy had introduced them formally a few months before the incident. Her personality drove him insane. She was wild. She was carefree. He liked her, had an attraction that was unsettling for her. And when he'd seen her looking at him with admiration, his need to score with the redhead, well, it became too hard to ignore. But now..it was almost a dream, something he had been blocking out since the afternoon he spent with Amy a few weeks ago. She was a permanent reminder of his unknown betrayal. After they had sex, they pushed it aside and became very close friends and they related to each other..but deep down, Randy wondered if Amy only remained his friend because of deeper feelings for him. It made no difference now. He didn't care. He shouldn't. He wanted to, for the first time in his life, be truthful and dedicated to Trish Stratus and Trish Stratus only.

"Hey.." Speak of the devil, Randy thought, turning his eyes upon the face of his lover. She looked pale, almost sickly. His heart melted.

"Baby," he whispered, pulling her into him, burying his face in her neck, holding her so tightly that you'd swear he'd never let go. Her previous anger faded away the second she sunk into his embrace.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Trish said hoarsely, rubbing the back of his neck before letting him lean down to kiss her. Randy's lips were hungry and he was savoring her taste.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his mouth trailing down to her neck.

"I need to talk to you.." Randy pulled away and took Trish's hands in his, playing with her fingers as he looked down at her.

"What's up, baby?" She fell into silence and let out a struggled sigh, closing her eyes and pursing her lips together. She looked hesitant, this causing Randy to become slightly panicked.

"I happened to see..I saw Amy..holding your hand earlier today..and it's been bothering me ever since..Rand--"

"Trish, look at me." Reluctantly, she looked at him. "She was just telling me about some things that had been bothering her..it was nothing more than a comforting gesture, I promise you this," Randy said, taking her cool palm in both of his and pressing a kiss down onto her hand. His eyes were light, twinkling in the dim light.

"What things?" Trish asked slowly, tilting her head. Randy looked straight at her and swallowed.

"Just some stu--"

"Randy, what was Amy saying to you?" Her voice became more aggressive now, her eyes darkened in both slight anger and confusion. Knowing full well what they had discussed, Randy turned his eyes away from Trish, who was now looking on at him with widened eyes. "Tell me! If this was so innocent, tell me!"

"I can't..she asked me not to..it's just about some of the guys at work," he lied, the conscience he had once thought to be dead awakening deep inside him. Lying to her made him feel sick.

"She's my fucking best friend, why don't I know about this?"

"I don't know..maybe she's embarrassed since they've been saying mean things to her..I don't know, baby!" Randy's voice was becoming harder at this point and Trish felt a stab of pain in her chest. What if he was lying to her?

"That's just not her..we tell each other everything, Randy.."

"Just ask her then, I can't read her fucking mind." Trish couldn't deny that she was completely taken aback with not only this scenario, but his sudden harshness. He almost seemed desperate to hide something..or was her mind playing tricks on her? Regardless, she leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to cry, although she wasn't quite sure why she wanted to. It had just hit her. Randy held onto her tenderly and stroked her back, resting his head atop hers as he rocked her back and forth. "I shouldn't have been so harsh.."

"It's okay, Randy..it's okay." Trish opened her eyes and stared up, absently watching the stars twinkle above her in the sheet of darkness that was currently the sky. If anyone was listening up there, she silently begged that she no longer be tested, that she no needed to feel such agony of two men fighting for her affections, one who she had an affair with and he had slept with his wife behind her back, and one who had cheated on Stacy and destroyed his relationships in the process. Besides those points, upon his sleeping with Torrie Wilson, Randy had lost both John Cena and her other said lover Dave Batista, who had taken Stacy's side much like everyone else had too, as friends. Since then, neither men had forgiven him, especially not John who had an eternal soft spot for the leggy Diva. Trish didn't need this. She didn't want this. While Dave and her had rushed back into things a while ago, they were never back to how it had been before. She wasn't sure if she forgave him for running off to Angie once she had found out about the affair, when Dave had proclaimed his love for Trish. He'd tried to make up for it, but at that point, Randy was already an issue. He had been her conquest of revenge, a way to hurt Dave just the way he had hurt her..with someone he hated. Yet, Randy's charm and something unbeknowst to her made her fall for him. And now, here she was, her face buried into Randy's chest, her eyes filling with tears, clinging onto him for support. Whatever was to come would happen regardless and she was in no form able to stop that. She had no power to stop shit from happening. And although she forgot for a mintue why she was upset, it all came back to her..first, she had caught Amy in Randy's room, which the redhead later claimed to be talking to Randy about her..and now, well, now she had witnessed Amy holding Randy's hand and the fear of something going on between them was rekindled. Randy had done it before and she was pretty sure Amy had too. Before Randy's affair with Torrie came into play, Trish had always noticed something odd between Amy and Randy. They both seemed so tense whenever they were together in Stacy's presence and they looked at each other frequently. Trish was familiar with reading people and in the back of her mind, she had thought they were seeing one another. But, when Randy proposed, Trish thought nothing more of it..until now. While she wanted to ask, she felt she had no place, especially since it was just a wild assumption. But, looking up at him in the darkened street, Trish felt another twinge of pain..what if she were right? What then?


End file.
